El Niñero
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le informan que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa.. pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un.. NIÑERO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna~san **

**Primero que nada… esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación, aunque no se me su nombre de la autora… Y en segunda los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son de HIRO MASHIMA.**

**Ahh se me olvida, la mayoría de los capítulos son POV.**

**Capítulo 1…**

(((¯ `•. ¸ () ¸. • '¯))) × •« ¤' ¯ `•.» ¤ ¤ «. • '¯` ¤ »• × (((¯` •. ¸ () ¸. • '¯)))

**POV DE LUCY **

(((¯ `•. ¸ () ¸. • '¯))) × •« ¤' ¯ `•.» ¤ ¤ «. • '¯` ¤ »• × (((¯` •. ¸ () ¸. • '¯)))

— ¿Lucy? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.

— Lucy tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aún mas

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran

—No es nada de eso Lucy — me dijo mi madre

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que, si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.

—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente

— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—

—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama

— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar

—Jude y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a Michelle… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?

— ¡Y que, así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta

—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre

- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente

— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan así de la nada!— me hice la victima

— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados Lucy…— me conocían más que bien, o de plano leían mentes, ya que supieron que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

— Oye… ¡tienen que confiar más en mí!— les dije riendo

- " Esa Confianza"... - rio mi padre - ... Gánatela-

— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre

—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa

—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada

- ¿C ... como en el Mi - Preguntas sin previo aviso

—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos

— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma

—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos que algo inquieta y con carácter.

— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—

— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos

—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo él podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,

— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada

—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—

— ¡P… pero!— dije

—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre

—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre

- ¿Huesos que mañana será - Pregunta sorprendido

—Así es…— me contesto mi padre

— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.

...

**Al Día siguiente**

...

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos, Michelle tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme un pantalón color azul, una blusa de manga corta, color blanco con algunas líneas negras

Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.

— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Levy, mi mejor amiga, mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado

— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—

—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Levy

— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mí, como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —…Así que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara

— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada

—Gracias Levy!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta

—Lo siento…— rio —Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo

—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.

—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Levy!— le dije riendo

—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio — ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente

—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… así que la verdad no sé.

—Esa no es Lucy Heartphilia que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente

—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, Levy y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada

—Levy… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo

Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.

Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa

— ¡Llegue!— dije cuándo entre…

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a...

**Bueno minna que les parece…**

**Espero que les guste, como a mí me gusta demasiado.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

**Capítulo 2 **

POV Lucy

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la sala.

—Él es Natsu— me presento a un chico, de un metro ochenta aproximadamente, que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Así que yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo... Su cabello era de un color ¿rosa?, cortó y naturalmente despeinado, su piel era blanca, con un muy ligero toque dorado, sus ojos eran de un color jade sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenía. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.

—Él es hijo de Igneel, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…

-Bien… olvidemos el crimen— mi mirada de admiración se transformó a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.

Mi padre interrumpió el incómodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.

—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'.

- Idiota- pensé.

El auto del aeropuerto llegó a la casa, el chófer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.

—Por favor Lucy no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Natsu…— me dijo mi padre.

—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto

—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y Michelle ya le esperaban.

Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba Natsu. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.

—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz.

Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras.

—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mí —Viviré aquí… así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.

—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz.

—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí.

—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármelo.

—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie.

—De nada te sirven los berrinches así que cámbiate…— lanzó el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno.

Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero, absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.

Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.

Me dirigí al closet y tome unas pantis negras, una falda de mezclilla, un top rojo y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.

—No tienes una falda más decente…— soltó una carcajada.

—Es decente…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era indecente, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.

—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Idiota…— susurre.

— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina.

— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Levy sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio

— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Cómo es él? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada.

—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden.

— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente.

—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡Levy si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Lucy! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación.

—Nada, no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un arrogante.

— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente.

—Pues se tendrá que ir…— reí junto con ella.

**Continuará.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, me verán actualizando muy seguido esta historia :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

**Capítulo 3**

POV Lucy

— ¡Hey Lucy! —me saludo Hibiki, mi ex novio, Hibiki y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Levy. Pero una tarde él creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos, podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.

Un mes después comenzó a salir con Jenny.

_Flash Back_

—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído mí, digámoslo así, 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que yo lo escuchara

—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Así que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Luna me volvió a sentar.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Hibiki a Jenny.

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Levy.

— ¡Es que Levy me pone mal verla!— le dije aun asqueada —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes, que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos.

_End Flash Back_

Ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Hibiki, más este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'barbie'

Hibiki es muy atractivo, cabello color café claro, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos, pero que la bruja de su novia ah ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.

Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón. Solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soy la más hermosa del mundo''.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo Levy cuando llegamos a su casa.

—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Hueca!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto.

— ¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto.

—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de súplica.

— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Eres una tonta Levy!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa.

—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Levy iba a mi casa.

— ¡Tía!— salude feliz a la mamá de Levy.

— ¿Cómo estas Lucy?— me dijo mi tía con cariño.

—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente.

—Me dijo tu mamá que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia.

—Si…— le dije igual.

—Si necesitas algo Lucy, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazo.

—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí.

—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rio Levy—Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Yo solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Levy.

—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de Levy.

No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.

— ¡Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada.

—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Jenny me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.

— ¿Tú crees que Hibiki se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada.

—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola.

— ¡Lucy son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida.

—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada.

—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente.

Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepte, salí de la casa de Levy a las nueve de la noche.

Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.

— ¿Que parte de, a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo caminando desde la sala.

— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa, no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras.

—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo, así que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres.

—Y si no quiero ¿que…?— le desafié mientras ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada

—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo impidió, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban…

_Continuara…_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, me verán actualizando más seguido esta historia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

**Capítulo 4**

POV Lucy

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa, más aun así no se lo demostraría, se acercaba más y más, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.

—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurro sensualmente.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido y me las quito de las manos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— le grite molesta.

—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso.

—Me la vas a pagar Natsu…— le dije más que molesta, mientras seguía subiendo escalones.

—Hay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente, para luego atacarse de la risa.

Entre en mi habitación, - ¡No lo soporto!- grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Levy.

— ¡Es que Levy! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperada.

—Es simple Lucy…— me dijo obvia más yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explicó —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun así no me daría por vencida.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Natsu en la puerta.

— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestiono retóricamente.

Simplemente lo ignore, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, elegí una blusa de color crema...sin mangas con una rosa en el pecho, unos shorts rojos, zapatos de tacón alto rojos, gafas y una cartera roja, estaba segura de que el rojo me traería suerte.

Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que se formaran húmedas ondas en él. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rio sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tú no me obedeces?

—Solo dámelas si…— le conteste.

—Nop…— me dijo sonriente.

—Entonces no voy…— levante una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras.

—Claro que si iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mí —Yo te llevo…

—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo.

— ¡Eres una niña chiflada!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí.

—Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón.

Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérica — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo.

—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa.

— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— le amenace.

—Entonces no te soltare…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto.

—No te lo vuelvo a decir, suéltame…— le dije, mmm digamos que 'molesta' queda corto.

—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor.

—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansaras…— deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo.

— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda.

—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…— no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro, pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.

— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que así no se pudiera abrir.

Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar. Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí. Resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto…

**Continuará.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, tal vez suba hoy otro capitulo :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

**Capítulo 5**

POV Lucy

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.

—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuándo se paró en la puerta del colegio.

— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana.

—No me retes…— levanto una de sus cejas.

Rodé mis ojos y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, así que solo abría por afuera.

—Ya te abro… niña…— soltó una carcajada y bajo para abrirme la puerta, Me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría.

—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesta.

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Natsu me lo impidió.

—Entonces con más ganas aún… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejó de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.

Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.

— ¡¿Quién era él y que fue eso?!— me pregunto Levy asombrada, seguramente había visto todo.

— ¿A…a que te refieres…?— fingí no entender.

— ¡Dios! ¿Él es?— adivinó—Ósea tienes a… ¡ÉL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!— me dijo caminando detrás de mí.

— ¡Levy, es detestable!— le dije desesperada — ¡Me quito el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros.

—Pero la forma en la que se te acerco…— levanto una de sus delgadas cejas.

— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le conteste obvia.

— ¿Valla así que tan urgido está el chico ese, eh? — Se paró detrás de nosotras Jenny.

—Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiada, suficiente tenía con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Natsu como para ahora soportarla a ella.

— ¡Ja!—rio falsamente — ¿Y cuánto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada.

—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con él…— le dije caminando hacia ella —A ver, no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Y qué, crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura.

—Pues eso parece, porque no me dejas en paz— me acerque a ella, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Jenny estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'segura' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenía por dentro.

— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Levy soltando una carcajada.

—Ah…— bufo molesta — ¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la víctima.

—Señorita Heartphilia…— escuche la voz del director, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente.

— ¡Director! ¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio.

—Claro…— le dije segura.

— ¿En orden?— me grito — ¡Anda sigan amenazándome!— seguía haciéndose la víctima.

—Jenny… realmente estas ¡enferma!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director.

—Heartphilia… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indico a Levy y a la loca de Jenny.

—Pero…— intenté defenderme.

— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección.

—Es que…

— ¡Ahora!— grito.

Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Jenny, acción que la asustó e inmediatamente retrocedió.

— ¡Heartphilia!— volvió a gritarme, al ver mi acción.

Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.

— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio.

—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome…

—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulse del colegio porque tus notas son buenas— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta Lucy— mire hacia el piso seria

— ¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!— me defendí.

— ¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!— me dijo.

—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Ella es la que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta.

—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamare a tus padres.

— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que ella…

— ¡Heartphilia!— me grito.

—Si… si… si— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte regresando, levanto sus cejas — ¿Dígame director?— cante con ese fastidioso tono.

—Hoy estarás castigada…— me dijo sonriente.

— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí.

— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Lucy comenzó!— reclame...

—No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases— sonreí victoriosa.

Salí aliviada de la oficina, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director.

Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida.

**Aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

**Capítulo 6**

POV Lucy

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— me pregunto Levy refiriéndose al Director

—Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Levy se unió a la mía.

—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo, mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás.

Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a Natsu recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.

A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color rojo, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.

Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Levy.

—Lo siento Levy…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loca me voy con él— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana.

—Lucy creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rio —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con él…— levanto sus cejas.

— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… Levy… ¡vámonos por allá!— le dije, ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Natsu.

— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejó.

— ¡Levy!— alargue en tono de súplica.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada.

—Levy…— la fulmine con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí.

— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo.

—Hay olvídalo…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Natsu.

Pase con Levy a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido -Idiota- pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.

—Hey, hey, hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuche su voz.

—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo.

—Sube al auto…— me indico haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

—No…— le dije fría y volví a caminar.

—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuche como agitaba las llaves, Levy solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Natsu rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.

La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora —Ven Levy…— le dije caminando hacia él.

Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito.

—No tan rápido…— rio —Sube al auto…

—Levy…— le dije para que también subiera.

—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente.

—Sube, no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Natsu, esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar.

—Levy sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica.

Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto.

— ¿Y tú eres?— le pregunto Levy.

– ¡Como te adoro!- pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso.

— ¿Lucy no te ha hablado de mí?— le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una carcajada.

—Ni que fueras quien, para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo.

—Soy Natsu… y soy el niñero…— rio —De esta malcriada niña— la risa de Levy se unió a la de él.

—Da vuelta aquí…— le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Levy.

— ¡Gracias!— dijo Levy mientras bajaba del auto.

—No es nada…— le contesto Natsu.

—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa.

—Te invitare a comer…— me dijo mirándome.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte fría.

—De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino —Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida.

—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento…—rio mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además como quiera te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos.

—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres algo?— me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar.

—No tengo hambre…— le dije y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.

Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Natsu alejarse -Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…- pensé divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo.

— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Dragneel…— le dije.

—Acéptalo te vuelvo loca…— me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el número de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos...

— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo.

—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas.

—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso.

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo —Me agradas…— rio mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender —Deberíamos llevarnos bien…

— ¡Ja! No lo creo…— le dije orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto riendo —Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada…— esperaba mi respuesta —Es más… ten tus llaves— las puso en la mesa —Solo llega a las tres a la casa, haz tus tareas y yo no te molestare— me acercaba aún más las llaves del auto.

—Aun así no me agradas…— le dije y tome las llaves. Soltó una carcajada.

Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no, como quiera ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde haciendo mis trabajos del colegio, acabe cerca de las diez de la noche.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me levante como de costumbre, entre a la ducha para después elegir un vestido cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, dividido en dos: una parte (la superior) era simple, blanca y sin mangas, la otra parte (la inferior) era como una falda con pliegues color magenta, con una cinta amarrada en la cintura de color mostaza con puntos negros, sandalias bajas y un bolso no muy grande color crema.

— ¡Llega a las tres!— me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa.

—No te aseguro nada…— grite y salí.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!— escuche que gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una carcajada y subí a mi muy apreciado auto…

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

— ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta!— me dijo Levy riendo.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte asustada — ¡Estas completamente loca!— le dije asombrada.

— ¡No, la loca aquí eres tú!— me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero — ¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!— tomo su cabello entre sus manos con desesperación.

— ¡Levy!— alargue riendo —Conozco a los chicos como él…— le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón —Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chica en sus manos…

—Y como sabes… tal vez él es diferente y te mira diferente— me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Diferente? — Pregunte extrañada.

—Si… cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… ah… no sé cómo explicarlo— dijo desesperada.

— ¡Estas demente Levy!— le dije riendo.

Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Jenny, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, sino que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Así que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece.

Después de dejar a Levy en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grite avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunte por Natsu y solo me dijeron que había salido.

Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, así que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano. Me puse un pijama fucsia y unas pantuflas rosa pálido con forma de botas.

Tome mi celular para ver la hora, Nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las páginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Levy.

Baje a la cocina, tenía sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo sola en la casa, ya que no había señales de Natsu.

Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso.

-¡Ah… por que los ponen hasta allá!- bufe molesta en mi foro interno, ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.

Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.

— ¡Ah!— me fue imposible no gritar.

— ¿Te asuste?— era la voz de Natsu.

—No… solo que me gusta gritar con terror…— le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso.

—No— le conteste seca.

—Entonces como quiera te ayudare…— me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, sino un escalofrió. Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso. —Ten…— me lo entrego.

—No necesitaba ayuda…— le dije molesta.

—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurró sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardíaco al igual que mi respiración, se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.

Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que sus hermosos ojos color jade, me hipnotizaron por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los míos…

**Mujajaja soy mala corte la mejor parte :3 Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 8

POV de Lucy

Mientas que sus manos se encargaban de brindar delicadas caricias en mi cintura y espalda, inconscientemente subí mis manos, y las coloque detrás de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Natsu me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno, solo me inundaba más éxtasis.

Ladeaba aún más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Sin previo aviso su lengua entro en mi cavidad, para recorrerla por completo. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exacto.

Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.

Sobresaltado Natsu volteo para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me aleje. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar.

—Y… yo… yo…— por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, así que opte por salir corriendo, bueno tal vez no corriendo, pero inmediatamente salí de la cocina.

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!- me reproche en mi mente cuando llegue a mi habitación – ¡Apenas y lo conoces y ya te besaste con él!- me lance a la cama mientras me regañaba mi voz interior.

—Pero es que… ¡Dios! sus labios… sus ojos…— me defendí con muy malos argumentos.

- ¡Eso no basta!- me volvió a gritar.

—Hay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loca…— susurre ya que un ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Natsu, así que rápido me duche y elegí una blusa rosa pálido, un short blanco y unas sandalias de tacón, faltaba media hora para el colegio, así que llame a Levy.

—Levy… en cinco minutos llego a tu casa…— le dije cuando contesto el teléfono.

— ¿Por?— me pregunto riendo sin entender.

—Tengo que contarte algo…— le dije acelerada mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a Levy.

Después de otros cinco minutos Levy bajo ya lista y entro al auto.

— ¿Y ahora que paso?— me pregunto en el camino.

— ¡Levy!— alargue mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación.

—Lucy… me estas asustando…— rio — ¿Qué hiciste?— Respire profundo.

—Yo… yo…— tartamudee —Natsu y yo nos besamos…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir el casillero.

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito entre sorprendida y emocionada

— Levy…— alargue.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya sabía que tú y el terminarían en algo!— me dijo feliz.

— ¡No Levy! ¡No estamos en 'algo'!— le conteste.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?— me pregunto sin entender.

—Él me beso y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La 'cosa' iba a más y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡hui de ahí!

—Sabes que te quiero mucho Lucy… pero eres una ¡tonta!— me dijo alterada.

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada!— me interrumpió.

—Mira, júrame que no sientes nada por él…— me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique.

— Levy…

—Júralo… y no te molesto más…— me volvió a interrumpir.

—Está bien… no puedo jurarlo… puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…— me rendí.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?!— Me volvió a preguntar desesperada —No te digo que avanzaran 'demasiado', pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo, no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho

— ¡Lo sé!...— le di la razón, ya que después de todo. La tenia —Pero es que apenas lo conozco

—Lucy… no te estás casando con el…— me dijo segura —Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… por qué no simplemente ¡tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte!

Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que Natsu y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera, era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia.

**Continuará.**

**Jejej como me gusta cortar las partes más emocionantes, además odiaran más a Jenny y pronto aparecerá alguien…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 8

POV Lucy

— ¿Entonces? — me pregunto Levy.

—Pues… no lo sé— le dije insegura.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!— me dijo emocionada —Harían una increíble pareja— levantó sus cejas rápidamente, ambas dejamos escapar dos sonoras carcajadas.

Pase todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Levy, y lo sucedido con Natsu.

Levy tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión. Así que por primera vez Lucy Heartphilia dejaría de lado su orgullo. Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Natsu -No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño- pensé.

Al fin toco el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.

Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Levy, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.

— ¡Suerte!— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambas reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.

— ¿Natsu?— pregunte apenas cruce la puerta, pero no había respuesta camine al living y no estaba — ¿Natsu?— volví a preguntar cuándo entre a la sala.

Pero me topé con una escena... 'algo' incomoda.

— ¿Quién es esta?— dijo despectivamente la Albina desconocida, bueno… para mí desconocida, ya que Natsu parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo. Ya que la forma en la que… se besaban me hacía pensar eso.

— ¿Esta?— solté una hipócrita carcajada —No mi cielo… la que hace esa pregunta soy yo…— cambie mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada. — ¿Quién es… esta y que hace en MI casa?— me dirigí a Natsu.

—Ella es mi novia…— me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se rompió. Me sentí completamente estúpida, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me beso aun teniendo novia, y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mezclando en mi interior.

—Ah… así que tú eres la malcriada, a la que mi Natsu tiene que cuidar…— lo abrazo como para provocarme pero al contrario solo reí.

—Natsu tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…— lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Qué crees que te tengo miedo…— me dijo desafiante, pero Natsu puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.

—No lo creo…— ahora me acerque yo —Lo sé…— afirme —Te quedan dos minutos…— le dije mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— le susurro Natsu, pero ella se negó.

—No te preocupes amor yo me voy…— le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo beso, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo.

—Un minuto…— los interrumpí.

Ambos se separaron y Natsu la acompaño a la puerta, camine hacia la cocina, y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada camine hacia las escaleras, pero Natsu evito que pasara.

—No tenías por qué tratarla así…— me reclamo evidentemente molesto.

—Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme así…— le dije, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado.

— ¿Lucy por qué no maduras?— me dijo mirándome despectivamente.

—Y tu porque no te largas…— le dije molesta.

—Eso es lo que más quieres… y solo por eso no lo haré…— me dijo acercándose a mí.

— ¡Ja! Y la inmadura y malcriada soy yo— le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—Regresa ahora…— gritó desde abajo.

Desde luego que lo ignore y seguí subiendo para ir a mi habitación, escuche que Natsu venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzó. Me tomo del brazo y me acorraló contra la pared.

—Te hable… así que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo— me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros.

—Suéltame ahora…— le dije sin mirarlo.

—Yo te soltare cuando quiera— me dijo victorioso.

—Natsu Dragneel … te lo advierto, suéltame ¡ahora!— le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo.

—Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada…— me dijo seguro.

—Ah… con que no hago nada…— lo mire fulminante.

Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su zona 'sensible' provocando que Natsu se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor mientras que se retorcía del dolor, aproveche para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Natsu no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.

Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.

—No que no hacía nada…— solté una carcajada mientras forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible, de un momento a otro los labios de Natsu rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria.

Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empuje.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme!— le dije después de darle una cachetada. Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entrar a mi habitación.

—Hey…— me tomo de la muñeca.

—Vuelve con tu 'madura' novia…— le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonta por creer que tal vez Natsu podía sentir algo por mí. –Ahora si… definitivamente se irá-

Me levante y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Natsu que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha tome un vestido con la parte superior blanca que llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, lo demás era celeste con rosas rojas y azules, unos zapatos de tacón alto floreados, unas gafas celestes y una cartera café y pinte mis labios rojos.

Tome mi bolsa y seguido de un profundo suspiro, salí de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamo.

_ Lucy — volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y unos jeans igualmente ajustados.

— ¿Si?— le pregunte tratando de concentrarme.

—Llamo tu director…— me dijo seriamente.

— ¿Y…Y…?—pregunte nerviosamente ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo.

—Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos... sobre un 'asunto'— al parecer él tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba.

—No… pero no están, así que no importa, bueno ahora me voy que se me hace tarde…— dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa.

— ¡Hey no tan rápido!— me dijo —Yo iré… soy tu tutor… así que sube a mi auto— me dijo mientras salía de la casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— reclame —Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…— le dije caminando a mi auto.

Abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré, -¡Ayer las puse aquí!- pensé mientras las buscaba desesperada.

— ¿Las buscas?— me dijo agitando MIS llaves.

— ¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!— le reclame más que molesta.

—No me dejas otra alternativa…— me dijo subiendo a su auto.

—Eres un…— le grite pero cerró la puerta así que ni para que gritar.

Resignada subí al deportivo de Natsu, solo porque quería saber qué era lo que quería el director, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino, un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.

—Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…— me dijo parándose en la puerta.

Baje del auto y a lo lejos vi a Levy… camine hacia ella

— ¡¿Que paso?!— me pregunto emocionada.

—Tiene novia…— le dije seria sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡¿Ya son novios?!— me dijo sorprendida y feliz.

—No Levy…— deje de caminar —Él tiene novia…— le dije, abrió sus ojos como platos y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.

— ¿Y por qué te trajo?— me pregunto sin entender.

—Porque el director llamo, que tenía que hablar de un 'asunto'— le dije imitando la voz de Natsu.

—Pero no has hecho nada malo…— me dijo.

—Lo sé…— reí —Fue lo primero que pensé…— le dije —Así que tengo que hablar yo primero con él…— le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar.

Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Natsu adelante, así que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.

Rápido lo rebase pero logro verme así que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegue a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria entre, al contrario de Natsu que se detuvo. Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, reí en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.

— ¿Heartphilia?— me preguntó sorprendido el director.

—Si... siento interrumpir… pero necesito hablar con usted— le dije ya que regañaba a un chico.

—Hablaremos más tarde…— le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie.

—Gracias…— movió sus labios el chico feliz, ya que por decirlo así, lo había salvado del castigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— me preguntó el director — ¿Vino tu tutor?— me preguntó.

—Si… pero aun no entiendo que hice…— le dije.

—La madre de Jenny… vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hija y tú… siguen— me explicó.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender.

—Si… que tú la sigues molestando— me explicó.

**Lamento la tardanza, es que me dejaron mucha tarea asi que estoy un poco ocupada, pero seguiré actualizando.**

**Espero que**** les guste: 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 9

POV Lucy

— ¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!— me defendí.

—Lo sé…— me dijo —pero la madre de Jenny me pidió que hablara con tus padres, pero como no están hablare con tu tutor… — me explicó —Por eso llamé ayer en la tarde…

— ¡Pero de qué va a hablar con él si ni siquiera hice nada!— volví a reclamar.

—Solo le explicaré la situación… para que él hable contigo y que no causes problemas…— me dijo sonriente.

En eso sonó el teléfono, así que respondió con el típico 'Diga' solo asentía seriamente, para finalizar con 'Dile que pase'.

A los cinco segundos entró la secretaria seguida por Natsu, la secretaria me fulminó con la mirada antes de salir. Solté una pequeña risita y el director negó con la cabeza tratando de no reír.

—Bueno yo me voy…— dije poniéndome de pie sin siquiera mirar a Natsu.

—Hey no tan rápido señorita…— me llamó el director.

— ¿Y Ahora?— Pregunte con fastidio volviéndome a sentar en la silla.

—Correr por los pasillos…— dijo mientras sacaba una de las tablas para detención, y llenaba la hoja —Ignorar indicaciones de autoridades…— reí al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que la secretaria tenía tanta 'autoridad' —Y entrar a la oficina del director sin autorización…

— ¡Hey, yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor!— le dije riendo.

—Detención el sábado a las nueve de la mañana…— me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar la hoja blanca —Aquí tienes…— me entregó la tabla.

—Pero… ¿en sábado? ¿A las nueve?— le dije con mi tono y mi cara de tristeza más convincentes.

—Lo siento… son tres amonestaciones— me dijo serio —No podrás desvelarte…— soltó una carcajada —Ahora sal por favor…— me pidió señalando la puerta.

—No es justo…— susurre a regañadientes mientras salía de la oficina.

Me quede detrás de la gran puerta de madera, voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observara, ya que parecía desierto, debido a que todos estaban en clases, apegue mi oído para tratar de escuchar por la puerta. Pero era totalmente inútil. Ya que solo escuchaba murmullos del director y luego unos de Natsu, después nuevamente del director, pero no lograba descifrar lo que hablaban, tapaba mi otro oído con mi mano, o cambiaba de posición en la puerta, pero era imposible.

Me agache para tratar de escuchar por la pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, se escuchaban más claras las voces pero aun así era difícil, trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un par de zapatos negros, obviamente con dueño.. O más bien, dueña. Volteé y me topé con la secretaria, me miraba molesta, mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura. Le sonreí torpemente mientras me levantaba.

—Eh… yo… solo— tartamudeé —Yo… ¡perdí un arete!— le dije mientras me volvía a agachar y fingía estar buscando un arete.

— ¿Solo uno?— me pregunto incrédula.

—Ehh…— lleve mis manos a mis orejas y sentí que no traía aretes — ¡Hay no! ¡Perdí ambos!— mentí y me volví a poner de pie —Creó que será mejor que me vaya a clases…— le dije pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

El director y Natsu me miraban extrañados mientras que la secretaria sonreía victoriosamente.

—Yo… si… ya me iba…— dije nerviosa mientras tomaba mi bolsa que estaba en el piso y salí disparada de ahí. Me dirigí a mi casillero ya que me faltaban los libros de la clase.

—Sabes… yo creo que necesitas clases de control de ira…— me asustó por completo, ya que, yo estaba segura de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa Natsu…— le dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero

—Si me meto, porque eres mi responsabilidad… así que tu terapia será esta…— sonrió victorioso —No te regresare el auto... no sales este fin de semana y dame tus tarjetas de crédito…— me dijo mirándome fijamente...

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! N… no tengo tarjetas de crédito— mentí, si las tenía, pero lo que no tenía era la menor idea de cómo se enteró.

—Oh… claro que si las tienes… o más bien tenías…— tendió su mano esperando.

—No te las daré Natsu…— le dije y comencé a caminar al salón

—Dámelas…— me tomó del brazo evitando mi huida.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Alargue —Además tú dijiste que no me ibas a quitar el auto…— le recordé nuestro 'trato'.

—Y tú dijiste que no pelearías más conmigo… y casi me dejas sin descendencia…— me dijo aun con su mano tendida.

—Eres un idiota…— le dije ahora más que molesta.

—Pues mira como este idiota te quitó tu auto, dinero y permisos…— me dijo mirándome con la misma furia con la que yo lo miraba a él.

Abrí mi bolsa y saque cuatro tarjetas y se las lance, pero increíblemente este atrapo las cuatro en el aire.

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia el salón, las clases pasaron rápido, quería hablar con Levy pero tenía que esperar hasta el descanso, ya que tenía suficiente castigo por ahora.

— ¿Qué pasó?— me preguntó ya cuando llegué a la mesa en la cafetería.

—Que la estúpida de Jenny dice que yo la sigo molestando…— le dije aun enojada...

— ¡Pero!— dijo sorprendida —Esa chica se está ganando que de verdad la 'molestemos'— solté una carcajada, por el apoyo de mi amiga.

—Lo sé…— le dije —Pero eso no es lo peor…— el enojo volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo —Después viene Natsu y me quita mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito y me dijo que este fin de semana no saldré…— Levy soltó una carcajada, mientras yo la miraba extrañada, ya que yo no le encontraba nada de gracia a esta situación

— ¿Y qué, lo obedecerás?— me preguntó con un dejo de maldad en su rostro.

— ¡Pues no me queda de otra! ¡Me dejó sin auto y sin dinero!— le dije resignada —Que más puedo hacer…— suspire.

—Wow…— dijo sorprendida —Hasta que Lucy Heartphilia se topó con la horma de su zapato— volvió a reír mientras que yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Sabes que…— dije pensativa —Saca tu celular…— le dije mientras yo igual sacaba el mío.

— ¿Para qué?— me pregunto extrañada.

—Tenemos muchos mensajes que enviar…— le dije sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¿Y qué le escribo y a quién?— me preguntó sin entender.

—"Fiesta en casa de Lucy Heartphilia"— le dije —Y envíalo a todos tus contactos…

Comenzamos a enviar mensajes de texto a todos nuestros conocidos, podíamos ver como cada persona presente en la cafetería sacaba su celular, para automáticamente soltar una sonrisita.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— me pregunto Levy sonriente.

—Si…— solté una carcajada —Explotara…— le dije y la risa de Levy se unió a la mía.

Todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la fiesta, sería el viernes en la noche, ósea mañana.

—Y como compraras las cosas…— por cosas se refería a alimentos y bebidas con alto nivel de alcohol.

—No lo sé… yo solo comprare comida…— le dije ya que yo no ingería alcohol.

—Pero te quitó tus tarjetas…— me dijo sin entender.

—No todas…— saque mi cartera de mi bolsa y saque una tarjeta de débito —Solo que no sé cuánto dinero tiene…— le dije.

—Esperemos y lo suficiente— rio Levy.

— ¡Levy linda! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme!— le dije en tono de súplica.

— ¿Si, con qué?— me preguntó.

—Yo estoy castigada, ¿podrías ir a comprar tú las cosas hoy?— le pregunte.

—Claro…— me contestó —Solo que es tarjeta de débito y necesitan tu firma…— me recordó, era inútil. Tenía que ir yo.

— ¡Hay no!— cubrí mis rostro con mis manos —Entonces ya veré que le invento…— le dije no muy convencida.

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que además me distraía con los mensajes que me llegaban sobre la fiesta. Apenas toco el timbre y salimos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana…— se despidió Levy ya que tenía que ir por unos libros, y se iría más tarde a su casa.

—Hasta mañana…— le dije subiendo rápidamente ambas cejas

Salí y ahí estaba el auto de Natsu, con su dueño recargado en un lado, como siempre llamando la atención -Engreído- pensé con molestia.

Camine hacia el auto, cuando estuve cerca Natsu subió. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero alguien me llamo.

— ¡Lucy!— era una varonil voz.

— ¡Loke!— dije cuando vi a uno de mis grandes amigos caminando hacia mí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que había salido de viaje con su familia.

— ¿Cómo estas bombón?— me dijo alzándome entre sus fuertes brazos, él era como un hermano para mí. Mis padres lo adoran como él a ellos.

— ¡Hey, no me vuelvas a abandonar!— le reclame riendo mientras me bajaba, mientras me acomodaba el cabello pude ver a Natsu de reojo, quien había bajado del auto y veía con detenimiento la escena.

—Oye es cierto lo de…— me dijo pero tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente, ya que sabía sobre que me iba a preguntar

—Ven…— le dije para que se agachara y poder susurrar algo en su oído —Si es cierto… el viernes en mi casa… tengo mucho que contarte… ves al tipo de allá…— le dije señalando disimuladamente con mi mirada, Asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Es mi niñero… y lo detesto— reímos los dos.

—Ni…— estaba por repetir.

—Shh…—lo volví a callar —dile a Levy que te cuente la historia.

—Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y así me platicas…— me dijo tomándome de la cintura, acercándose lentamente.

— ¿Loke? ¿Qué haces?— le pregunte extrañada.

—Está celoso…— susurró mirándome, sus ojos iban de los míos hacia donde estaba Natsu.

—Claro que no…— le dije riendo —Tiene novia… y nos llevamos pésimo— le susurre.

—Pues yo veo otra cosa en su rostro…— me dijo seguro —Bueno entonces bombón, nos vemos mañana— me acompañó al auto, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Cerró la puerta y me guiño un ojo. Para después regresar a donde estaban todos.

— ¿Y quién es ese?— me dijo con voz dura a medio camino.

—No te interesa…— le dije fulminándolo con la mirada para luego regresarla al exterior del auto.

—Tienes razón… no me interesa— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me levante por los insistentes golpes de Natsu en la puerta, como todos los días, cepille mis dientes, entre a la ducha y me vestí.

Llegue al colegio, ahora este día en especial paso aún más rápido que los demás, ya que tenía la preocupación de alcanzar a comprar las cosas para en la noche, además tenía que buscar que ponerme, arreglarme y sin que Natsu se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlo de la casa.

Ahora en la salida no estaba Natsu, así que camine hacia casa, acompañada de Levy, quien me contaba que era lo que iba a usar en la noche. Después de pasar por su casa me dirigí a la mía.

—Señorita… el Joven Dragneel le dejo una nota— me informó una de las de limpieza mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado.

—Gracias…— le dije y se retiró.

Abrí el papel y pude ver con su pequeña letra: 'Salí con Lisanna… pórtate bien, llegare en la noche'

**Lo siento, lamento haber subido tarde el capítulo, es que mi bendito y hermoso internet estaba fallando y dure sin el casi todo el día, y regreso hasta la noche. Así que mientras regresaba el internet hice el capítulo más largo, espero que les guste : 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 10

POV Lucy

- ¡Idiota! ¡A mí que me importa con quien estés!- pensé mientras hacía bolita con mis manos el papel.

Comencé a subir los escalones para ir a mi habitación, cuando al fin mi cerebro reaccionó. La cosa se ponía mejor, Natsu no estaría hasta noche, así que llegaría en plena fiesta, sonreí malvadamente mientras corría a mi habitación. Me cambie y busque por toda mi habitación, en todas mis bolsas y carteras. Ya que a veces dejaba efectivo en ellas.

Traía mi tarjeta de débito y el efectivo que había encontrado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hasta las seis para comprar todo y tenerlo aquí en la casa. Así me daría tiempo de arreglarme.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegue a la puerta recordé que Natsu tenía mis llaves. – ¡Ahora que hago!- pregunte en mi foro interno esperando alguna respuesta pero era inútil, podía ir en taxi, pero no traía mucho efectivo, y no creo que acepten tarjeta.– ¡Loke!- pensé emocionada – ¡Mi salvación!- saque mi celular de la bolsa, busque en el directorio 'Loke' esperando que siguiera siendo su celular.

— ¿Si?— contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Loke?— pregunte.

— ¿Bombón?— pregunto del otro lado, ahora si estaba segura de que era él.

— ¡Genial!— dije emocionada —Loke… necesito un gran favor…— le dije en tono de súplica.

—Si… ¿que necesitas?— me preguntó amablemente.

—Es que necesito comprar unas cosas para esta noche… y Natsu me quitó mi auto y solo traigo mi tarjeta y no me puedo ir en taxi y Levy no trae auto y... — le dije aceleradamente.

—Hey Hey… tranquila— me interrumpió riendo —En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa…— me dijo.

—Gracias…— le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Colgamos y a los cinco minutos o menos ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, subí a su auto.

— ¡Enserio gracias! ¡Me salvaste!— le dije.

—No es nada…— rio mientras ponía en marcha el auto — ¿y tú 'niñero'?— rio por lo bajo.

—Hey no te rías…— le golpe en el hombro —No está… por qué crees que vengo aquí…— le dije riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te deja salir?— me preguntó serio.

—Si… pero ahorita estoy castigada…— le dije como si nada.

— ¿Por?— me preguntó.

—Por la estúpida de Jenny…— le dije.

—Ahh… ¿qué le hiciste?— me preguntó riendo.

—Aun nada…— le contesté, él sabía muy bien cómo nos llevábamos Jenny y yo.

— ¿Y te dejó hacer la fiesta?— me preguntó sorprendido.

—Mmm… no— le dije — ¡Es sorpresa!— le dije riendo.

— ¡No cambias mujer!— me dijo riendo — ¿Que te hizo para ganarse tu odio?— me preguntó estacionando el auto.

—Nada… simplemente lo detesto— le dije bajando del auto.

—Sabes que creo yo…— me dijo después de ponerle la alarma al auto.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Yo creo que te gusta…— me dijo mirándome para leer mi rostro, pero yo solo solté una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Estás loco!— le dije.

— ¡Vamos bombón, te conozco!— me dijo entrando al supermercado.

— ¡Pero me abandonaste mucho tiempo! ¡Así que pude haber cambiado! O más bien ¡Cambie!— le dije.

—Pues no te creo…— me dijo abrazándome por los hombros —Pero si tú lo dices, está bien.

Revise el crédito de la tarjeta, era suficiente, incluso compre cerveza y otras bebidas, era la ventaja de mi amigo de dieciocho años que más bien parece de veinte.

Después de comprar todo, me llevó a casa y me ayudó a bajar las cosas, más bien bajo todo.

—Bueno…— dijo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina —Nos vemos en la noche...— me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias…— le dije una vez más antes de que saliera de la casa.

Eran las siete de la noche, me había distraído mucho con Loke, acomode todas las cosas por todo el comedor y la sala, y todas las bebidas las acomode en el pequeño bar de la sala. Retire todo lo que se pudiera romper y, o maltratar.

Mire mi celular y eran las nueve de la noche, tenía una hora para arreglarme, así que subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, entre en la ducha sin siquiera dejar que el agua se templara, cosa de la cual obviamente me arrepentí.

Salí y busque en mi armario algo que ponerme, elegí un vestido de strapless hasta unos 10 centímetros de la rodilla, bajo los pechos tenía una capa de tela transparente que era más larga para el lado derecho y para la izquierda del largo del vestido y unos zapatos color crema deje mi cabello suelto y acomode mi fleco recto.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. – ¡Levy!- pensé feliz y corrí por las escaleras, cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer si no quería caerme. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Levy.

— ¡Wow!— dijimos al unisonó al vernos una a la otra, ambas reímos.

— ¿Pues a quien esperas?— me dijo riendo.

—Cállate que tu estas igual…— le dije siguiendo su risa —Sabes… Gajeel vendrá— le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente.

—Hay Lucy, eso ya fue hace mucho— sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado que no era precisamente del maquillaje.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que te sigue gustando!— le dije riendo.

— ¡Eres una tonta!— me dijo riendo — ¿Y Natsu?— me preguntó mientras entrabamos a la sala.

—No está…— le respondí —Esta con la estúpida de su novia…— le dije con ¿rabia?

—Lo bueno que no estás celosa…— me dijo riendo.

— ¡No lo estoy!— me defendí —Solo que ella es igual de detestable… ¿sabes? Son el uno para el otro— le dije riendo...

—Bueno iré a terminar de maquillarme y por mi celular, si llega alguien pues los dejas pasar…— Levy asintió con la cabeza, apenas iba a la mitad de la escalera y escuche el timbre, Reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. Tarde menos de cinco minutos, tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación. La música ya podía escucharse, igual que una mezcla de voces. Llegue a las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban inundadas de gente, baje con algo de dificultad las escaleras, tratando de que no me empujaran. Entre saludos y unos que otros 'halagos', llegue a la sala, estaba parada a mitad de la sala, trataba de encontrar a Levy, pero era imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa. –Creo que explotar… será poco, de cómo se pondrá Natsu- dije en mi fuero interno.

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos.

**Hola minna~san **

**Lamento no haber subido el capítulo, es que estuve estudiando mucho, ya que hoy me toca hacer el examen de prepa, pero bueno espero que les guste. Tal vez subo otro capitulo :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 11

POV Lucy

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos.

—He… yo— dije cuando volteé —A Levy…— le conteste mientras seguía buscándola entre la gente.

— Bombón déjame decirte que te van a matar…— me dijo riendo.

—Cállate Loke… y ayúdame a buscar a Levy…— le dije ignorando su comentario.

—Solo digo… pero bueno la buscare afuera— me dijo para después darme la espalda y caminar con dirección a la puerta.

Camine hacia el comedor y la encontré, platicaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos.

— ¡Levy!— le llame algo apartada, volteo y me sonrió para después caminar hacia mí.

—No creí que tantas personas vinieran…— le dije con una mezcla de emoción y terror.

—Si quieres podemos correrlos…— me dijo acelerada.

—No, no, no— le dije sonriente —Esto está más que perfecto— sonreí perversamente.

—Bien…— sonrió.

—Sabes… ya llegó Gajeel…— le dije mirándola pícaramente.

—A si… no me importa…— dijo fingiendo que nada pasaba.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya la encontré!— era la voz de Loke.

—Si… y yo también…— le dije riendo.

—Hola…— saludo a Levy, esta le sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno… iré por algo de tomar…— les dije excusándome para dejarlos solos.

— ¡No te quiero ebria Bombón!— me dijo Loke bromeando ya que sabía que yo no tomaba.

—Loke…— alargue riendo.

—Si… ya lo sé — me dijo riendo —Pero que ni te pase por la mente hacerlo… — me dijo riendo.

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos parecían divertirse, ya que el piso de la sala, se convirtió en una pista de baile. Mire el reloj de mi celular eran las doce de la noche, y yo ya estaba rendida de tanto bailar.

Camine hacia el bar de la sala y me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— le pregunte al chico que estaba detrás de la barra agitando un vaso metálico

—Soy el barman…— me dijo sonriente.

—Si ya me di cuenta…— reí — ¿Pero quién te trajo o cómo?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Me invitaron a la fiesta…— rio —A sí que espero que no te moleste que este aquí…— me dijo mirándome.

—Si… no hay problema— le dije sonriente —A menos que quieras que te pague… eso sí sería un problema…— se unió a mis risas.

—No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque me gusta…

Volteé a mi derecha para tomar mi vaso, que contenía nada más y nada menos que jugo de manzana. Pero la barra estaba llena de vasos, así que tome el que creí que era mi vaso.

—Ese no es…— escuche que me dijo el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, el líquido ya había pasado por mi garganta

—Me lo dices algo tarde…— le dije — ¿Oye… pero que es esto?— le pregunte, soltó una pequeña risa.

—A ver dámelo…— me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando el vaso, así que se lo entregue.

—Es una piña colada…— me dijo después de oler el vaso.

— ¿Y tiene alcohol?— le pregunte.

— ¿Tu no bebes cierto?— me pregunto riendo.

—Noup…— le conteste risueña.

—Si… si contiene alcohol— me dijo entre risas.

— A ver… ¿me das una?— le dije haciendo un puchero.

—Este bien…— me dijo para después de unos segundos entregarme un vaso con la deliciosa bebida.

—Ahora quiero otro diferente…— le dije —Pero que igual sepa bien…

— ¿Segura?— me dijo dudoso.

—Si… por favor…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

—Último eh…— me dijo riendo.

— ¡Dale!— le dije sonriente, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos llevaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo entrego, y yo feliz lo recibí.

—Ya vengo…— me dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón — ¿Si?— respondió a este.

Tenía entre mis manos el pequeño vaso, le di un trago y este se vació. Automáticamente en mi rostro se formó un puchero, curvando mi labio inferior hacia afuera.

Volteé hacia ambos lados, todos bailaban otros estaban tirados en los sillones besándose, lograba ver la misma situación en la escalera.

-Si ya me gane el castigo… que valga la pena- pensé mientras me ponía de pie, pero todo comenzó a moverse, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos para estabilizarme. Reí tontamente cuando logre controlarme, fui atrás del bar y tome dos botellas, aunque desconocía el contenido, eran demasiadas las botellas que había así que las elegí por los lindos colores, una era rosa claro y la otra amarilla igualmente claro…

**POV Natsu**

—Ya me tengo que ir…— les dije a mis hermanos.

Había pasado toda la tarde con Lisanna, y de su casa me fui a la mía, quería platicar y además quería tomar algo de ropa. Era la una de la madrugada, así que tenía que regresar a casa con Lucy. Que tendría que levantarse en unas horas para ir a detención. Reí por lo bajo. – ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!- pensé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la casa.

Me despedí y salí para subir a mi auto. Traía un par de playeras y jeans, así que los puse en el lado del copiloto y partí hacia la casa.

Di vuelta para entrar a la calle pero estaba llena de autos, había autos sobre la acera y en los costados de la calle.

Logre ver la casa desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas, - ¿Que hace despierta a la una de la madrugada?- pensé cuando vi la casa, conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba música — ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!— rogué hablando solo.

-Que no sea… que no sea… que no sea…- esa idea seguía vagando en mi mente conforme me acercaba a la casa, era perturbante hacerlo con tal lentitud, pero no podía conducir más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de autos estacionados.

Después de una eternidad llegue a la casa, estacione el auto. Mi mente ya estaba consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero yo mismo quería hacerme el que no quería ver...

Camine hacia la puerta y ya la intensidad de la música me avisaba que había una fiesta dentro. Suspire profundamente y entre – ¡Date por muerta Lucy!- grite en mi interior, al ver la casa llena… o más bien ¡inundada de gente! Había por todas partes, las escaleras estaban abarrotadas por chicos y chicas, haciendo cosas que de preferencia deberían hacer en privado, o simplemente no hacerlo, entre empujones llegue a la sala, la cual igualmente estaba a reventar. - ¡Es que no puede ser cierto!- aun no lograba creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, seguí caminando y llegue al comedor, donde me encontré con una escena sorprendente.

Lucy estaba sobre la mesa del comedor bailando provocativamente, junto con otra chica, la mesa estaba rodeada de tipos y una que otra chica...

**Chan chan channn jeje corte la parte más importante XD come me gusta quitar las partes más buenas, bueno es que soy mala: D , quería decirles que lamento mucho el retraso de los capítulos y se los compensare mañana con un capitulo largo y vendrá la parte cof-subida-de-cof-tono.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 12

POV Natsu

Me dirigí rápidamente a donde estaba la música, y la desconecte y encendí las luces de la sala, ignorando los 'Ahh' de todos volví al comedor.

—Adiós… bye… retírate por favor—comencé a correr a todos los que estaban en la mesa ya que Lucy a pesar de no haber música seguía bailando. — ¡Deja de verla y lárgate!— le grite a un tipo que seguía ahí. — ¡Lucy baja ahora mismo de ahí!— grite tratando de controlar mi enojo.

Lucy volteo y me vio, yo me esperaba un – ¡¿Que estás haciendo Natsu?!-

Pensé que tal vez me digiera-¡Lárgate!- o – ¡Eres un idiota!- pero al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Natsu!— alargo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, la atrape y con cuidado deje que sus pies tocaran el piso.

— ¿Tomaste cierto?— le pregunte volteándola a ver, pero solo lograba ver su cabello ya que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho eso.

—Natsu… todo se mueve…— me dijo volteando hacia mí, para después ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.

De pronto todos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera y la casa en cuestión de segundos quedó vacía.

—A ver, ven siéntate… — le dije y la senté en una silla — ¡No te muevas de aquí!— Salí para ver que sucedía y me encontré con dos policías. Hable con ellos y solo me dijeron que la música no estuviera tan alta, porque podía molestar a los vecinos.

Regrese al comedor, Lucy seguía sentada, solo que recargada en la mesa.

— ¡¿Es que tú estás loca mujer?!— le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en eso un grupo de aproximadamente quince entro por la puerta del jardín, algo extrañado debido a que ya no había nadie. En ese grupo venia Levy y el tipo que había saludado a Lucy en la tarde.

— ¿Que paso?— pregunto extrañada Levy viendo que Lucy me abrazaba.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…— le conteste serio — ¿Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera?— les pregunte molesto, ya que se supone que eran amigos, o bueno el tipo ese no tengo idea.

— ¿Y qué no se supone que a ti te pagan por cuidarla?— me dijo el sujeto, solo lo fulminé con la mirada, no podía decirle nada, ya que tenía razón.

—Tienes razón…— lo apoyo Levy, después de todo era cierto lo que decía.

—Vamos… te llevo a tu casa— le dijo el tipo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Tome a Lucy entre mis brazos y cargando la lleve escaleras arriba. —Solo por el estado en que estas te salvas del regaño…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta —Pero espera a mañana…— le dije cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.

La recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormida, la acomode más centrada en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, la solté y abrió los ojos, me quede paralizado por alguna tonta razón.

—Que lindos ojos tienes…— me dijo sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Lucy en ese estado.

—Ya… duérmete— le dije entre risas.

—No quiero…— dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña.

—Claro que si quieres…— le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomo de la mano.

—No te vayas…— me dijo con la misma voz.

—Sí que bebiste— le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de Lucy era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama —Descansa que mañ…— le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar, al momento que hicieron contacto con los míos.

Me fue imposible no seguir el beso, así que le correspondí. Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela del vestido...

Lentamente se fue recostando en el acolchado, me acomode sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y, o lastimarla. Saco sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separe de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso. Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambos miembros una guerra.

De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Lucy estaba sentada en mi cadera, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios y acariciar sus piernas que se encontraban a mis costados. Logró deshacerse de mi camisa, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello. Donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos hincaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dio un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejó y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su hermosa anatomía. Regreso a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía en su espalda, los besos aumentaban de tono.

Mis manos paseaban de su espalda, por sus glúteos, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón. Volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar.

En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió - ¡¿Que estás haciendo Natsu?!-me reclamó una vocecita en mi mente - ¡Esta ebria!- me recordó.

-Pero no puedo parar ahora- le conteste en mi mente.

-¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordara mañana- otra voz entro a la escena. Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenía al Natsu bueno de un lado y al Natsu malo del otro lado.

La hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora ella estaba recostada y me miraba expectante, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No la hice esperar y ataque sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.

Baje con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído —Lucy — le susurre mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja —Lucy no podemos hacer esto…— le susurre nuevamente y le di una suave mordida.

—Shh…— me calló sin siquiera abrir los ojos —Tú sigue… si podemos— me tomó de la barbilla para que retomara el camino a su boca.

Decidí hacerla sufrir un poco, así que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. La besaba con parsimonia, cosa que la hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que hincaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos, a causa del placer que le proporcionaba. Baje entre la loma de sus pechos hasta que llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándola por la espalda apegándola aún más a mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento pero no podemos…— era increíble la fuerza de voluntad en mi a estas alturas, no era mayor que mi excitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Seria abusar de ella.

Abrió sus ojos y me miraba sin entender —Estas ebria…— le dije mirándola —Y… y yo… tengo no… novia…— ¡Dios! Pero cuanto me costaba decirle eso. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, no me decía absolutamente nada y era algo ¡realmente molesto! Ya que no sabía si estaba molesta, o si no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Discúlpame…— le dije mientras delicadamente sacaba mis manos dejándola recostada en la cama, bese por última vez esos preciosos labios y salí de la habitación. -¡Eres un idiota!- una voz en mi interior me grito.

**POV Lucy**

Me desperté por el estúpido timbre del teléfono. – ¿Que nadie puede contestar?-pregunte molesta en mi interior.

Sin salir de las sabanas estire mi brazo para responder el teléfono.

— ¿Si?— conteste

—Heartphilia… te recuerdo que tienes Detención… y ya tienes media hora de retraso— era el director.

— Hay no…— dije con fastidio.

—Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al colegio, si no tendrás doble castigo— me dijo y seguido colgó el teléfono.

— ¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!— me mire hacia el techo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría —Pero que rayos hice ayer…— pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, frote mis ojos. Me puse de pie pero unos horribles mareos me llegaron. Espere hasta estabilizarme para ir a mi closet y sacar ropa, mientras buscaba que me pondría, lo sucedido ayer invadía mi mente, reí tontamente al recordarme bailando sobre la mesa.

Recordé al chico que la hacía de barman –Todo fue su culpa- reí en mi interior, tome un jean entubado y una sudadera. Me cambie y tome los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenía. Me dirigí al baño para poder peinarme. Me pare frente al espejo mientras que juntaba mi largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte en mi fuero interno cuando vi un… ¿moretón? En mi cuello.

Ladee mi cabeza para ver mi cuello del otro lado y logre ver otro… - ¿Pero qué…?- dije cuando los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi memoria.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Natsu…— dije tapando mi rostro — ¡Es un idiota! ¡Estaba ebria! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?!— me pregunte indignada, — ¡Y además tiene novia!— me sentía tan estúpida, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a mi cabeza. Saque maquillaje de mi bolsa para tratar de cubrir las marcas, pero era imposible, la marca rojiza aún se lograba ver.

Me coloque las gafas para que no se vieran mis ojeras, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarme con Natsu. Llegue al piso de abajo, estaba por salir, cuando escuche su voz.

— ¿Lucy?— dijo en tono de pregunta.

**Hola lamento el retraso;-; pero aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste. Cambiando de tema vieron el manga de hoy, esta genial, al final mis sospechas de que silver era el padre de gray eran ciertas.**

**Bueno nos vemos más tarde, subiere otro capítulo, así que estén atentos, vendrá lo bueno con Jenny ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 13

POV Lucy

Lo ignore olímpicamente, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado salí, pero volvió a llamarme.

—Lucy…— me di media vuelta para verlo —Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo.

—Sabes… tengo detención, y ya voy tarde…— le dije fríamente mientras salía.

—Entonces te llevo…— me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

—No… no es necesario— le dije pero ahora él fue el que me ignoro.

Subí al auto, en realidad si era necesario ya que ni de broma llegaría en veinte minutos si me iba caminando, y no estaba como para soportar doble castigo, ya que aún sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar.

El ambiente en el auto era demasiado denso, gracias al incomodo silencio que había, normalmente íbamos peleando, pero ahora ninguno reclamaba absolutamente nada.

Gire un poco mi cabeza, para poder verlo. Ya que gracias a mis lentes no se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. Su mirada no se despegaba del camino, y su rostro era totalmente neutro. Mire su cuello y tenía igual unas marcas en él. Solo que se notaban un poco más.

-Dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo…- rogué en mi interior mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia el frente.

Se paró en la puerta del colegio y volteo a verme.

—De verdad necesito hablar…— me dijo.

—Me iré caminando a la casa…— le interrumpí y baje del auto.

Sinceramente no quería hablar con él, se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba, y peor aún, teniendo novia. Así que no hablaría con él para nada. Solo fingiría que nada había pasado. O más bien que no recordaba nada.

Mientras entraba, escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Natsu, se había molestado.

Entre para dirigirme al aula de detención, en el camino me topaba con personas que me sonreían, me saludaban de lejos o me decían 'Buena Fiesta'. Sin ponerles mucha atención seguía caminando, hasta que me topé con alguien que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -Rayos- pensé mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

—Lucy… — alargo imitando mi voz, ya que así lo había hecho cuando me dijo que no me quería ebria.

—Lo siento… se me escapo de las manos…— le dije con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—No… ¡ese fue el problema!— me dijo serio —el problema fue que la botella no se te escapo de las manos…— alzo al voz.

—Hey… hey tampoco me grites…— le dije riendo.

—Y luego el idiota ese… nos culpó a mí y a Levy— me dijo algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte sin entender.

—Nos dijo 'Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera'— me contó – ¿Se preocupó por mí?- pensé.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?— le pregunte.

— ¿Hey, qué es esto?— me dijo mientras tocaba las marcas de mi cuello.

—No son nada…— le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

—Como que no son nada… — me dijo mirándome —Estas no son marcas cualquiera…— descubrió de que se trataba.

—Es alergia…— mentí

—Tengo tres años de conocerte y nunca te había dado una alergia…— me dijo bastante seguro — ¿Estuviste con Natsu?— me dijo ahora evidentemente molesto tomándome del brazo.

— ¡Claro que no Loke!— mentí nuevamente, ya que no le podía decir -Si estuve con él… pero de tan borracha que estaba no recuerdo nada…

—Dime la verdad, que ahorita mismo voy y lo busco…— me conocía muy bien, no podía ponerme más nerviosa o se daría cuenta.

— ¡Que no Loke!— le grite.

— ¡Lucy estabas muy mal! ¡Ese idiota pudo haberse aprovechado!— me dijo tratando de controlar su enojo.

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ya te lo dije!— hice un movimiento para que dejara en libertad mi brazo —Tengo que irme…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Entre a la aula de detención, todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.

—Alguien tendrá doble castigo…— reconocí esa chillante voz. Volteé hacia donde estaba Jenny y la fulmine con la mirada.

—Tu tabla…— me pidió el profesor que nos cuidaba.

—Aquí esta…— le dije cuando llegue al escritorio.

—Siéntate allá…— me dijo indicando el lugar entre un sujeto desconocido para mí y Jenny.

—Sabe… preferiría sentarme aquí… — le indique un lugar de los de adelante.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado donde…— me contesto sin siquiera despegar los ojos del periódico.

Jenny soltó una estúpida y sonora carcajada. -Tranquila…- una voz en mi interior trataba de tranquilizarme. Camine hacia el asiento, puse mi bolsa en mis piernas y me cruce de brazos mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Si?— escuché un susurro de Jenny, lo suficientemente audible para mí — ¿mm… una bailarina?— rio —Pues no lo sé… conozco a una, que seguro si le das algo de dinero hasta la ropa se quita…— soltó una risa burlona, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. —Si… y tiene una amiga peli azul, que seguro también lo hace…— bien ahora si me quedaba claro que se refería a mí. Y ya me había sacado de mis casillas, tome mi bolsa y la puse en la mesa, para ponerme de pie.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente…— le dije parándome frente a ella, provocando que todos voltearan a ver.

—Yo nunca mencione tu nombre… pero si el saco te queda— se puso de pie.

—No sé si te das cuenta de lo hueca y estúpida que eres…— le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme, ya que no valía la pena partirle la cara ahorita.

— ¡Siéntense ya!— nos gritó el profesor.

— ¡Pero tan siquiera no soy una zorra como tú!— dijo en un susurro, pero por desgracia para ella. Lo escuche.

—Mira ya me estas hartando…— le dije poniéndome de nuevo frente a ella.

— ¡Siéntense!— volvió a interrumpir el profesor...

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo empujándome

—Nunca… pero nunca debiste de haber hecho eso.

**POV Natsu**

— ¿Si?— respondí el teléfono de la casa.

— ¿Natsu Dragneel?— preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Si…— conteste.

—Hablo del colegio de Lucy… y hubo un problema, necesitamos que venga— me informó seriamente.

— ¿E… ella está bien?— pregunte algo nervioso.

—Si… pero necesitamos que venga — finalizó la llamada.

- ¿Ahora qué?- pensé mientras tomaba mis llaves y chaqueta para ir al colegio, subí al auto y en un par de minutos ya lo estaba estacionando en el frente del instituto.

Entre al campus, había mucha gente, algunos entrenaban y otros simplemente platicaban, antes de entrar al edificio, me encontré el tipo ese. Ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada, para luego cada uno seguir a su destino -Imbécil- le dije en mi mente, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara no me faltaban.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel…— le informé a la secretaria.

—Ah… pase el director lo está esperando— me dijo mientras me permitía pasar a la oficina, camine detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la puerta, dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta.

Reconocí a Lucy que estaba sentada, pero solo la veía de espaldas.

—Pase…— me indicó el director.

Entre y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de Lucy volteé a verla y traía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿P…pero que paso?— pregunte cuando la vi, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme...

**Hola, aquí está el capítulo que les prometí, espero que les guste :****D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 14

**POV Lucy **

—Lucy y jenny…— comenzó a hablar el director —Decidieron arreglar sus problemas vulgarmente…— le contó mientras yo solo miraba hacia el piso —El profesor que las cuidaba, me comenta que fue Jenny la que comenzó el problema— sonreí victoriosa —Pero aun así, Lucy le siguió la corriente, y creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado ¿o me equivoco?— pregunto mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza. —Así que ambas serán suspendidas por dos semanas…. — volteé a verlo sorprendida —Y si al regresar vuelven a causar problemas ambas serán expulsadas de la institución— dijo seriamente.

— ¿Pero en vez de suspensión, no se le podría aplicar otro castigo? Perderá muchas clases— le dijo Natsu.

—Lo siento, pero ya he hablado muchas veces con ella, incluso estaba condicionada, ¡Si debería expulsarla! Pero no lo estoy haciendo, así que esta es su última oportunidad…— le dijo a Natsu, para después mirarme a mí.

—Está bien…— aceptó Natsu.

—Creo que el castigo no es nada, a lo que realmente debería hacer…— me dijo y asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos pusimos de pie para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir el director me llamo.

—Heartphilia… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres entrar al equipo de lucha?— solté una carcajada que se unió a la de él.

—No… de nuevo gracias…— le dije entre risas.

Salimos de la oficina, Natsu permanecía callado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

—Es que ya no sé qué hacer…— dijo riendo nerviosamente —Te quite el auto y el dinero…— enumero con sus dedos —Y aun así sigues causando problemas…

—Ella inicio…— me defendí.

—Pero pudiste evitarlo… mira cómo te dejo…— toco mi mejilla.

—Hubieras visto como quedo ella…— le dije seriamente, mientras corría mi rostro para que dejara de tocarme.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la salida del edificio, y antes de llegar a la salida del campus, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, volteé y era Loke el que corría detrás de nosotros, venía con su traje de americano, seguramente se había salido del entrenamiento. Me detuve, pero Natsu solo hizo una cara de fastidio al verlo y siguió caminando.

—Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido al correr.

—Si es sobre eso… ya te dije la verdad— le dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

—No… platiquemos bien…— me dijo sonriente.

—Está bien…— acepte —Solo que seguramente estoy castigada, así que ve a mi casa…— le dije.

— ¿Castigada?

—Si… estoy suspendida dos semanas…— solté una carcajada.

— ¿Jenny?— preguntó obvio.

—Si…— volvió a reír —Al fin le di lo que se merecía…

—Entonces acabo el entrenamiento y voy a tu casa ¿Sí?— me pregunto sonriente.

—Perfecto…— me despedí y camine hacia el auto de Natsu.

—Creo que está más que claro que estas castigada ¿No?— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino —No saldrás desde ahorita, hasta que lleguen tus padres…— me dijo pensativo —No celular… no llamadas, a menos que sea importante…— No reclame nada, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear ahora con él.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

— ¡¿Pero que le paso señorita?!— me dijo una de las de limpieza.

—No pasó nada…— le dije riendo —Solo un pequeño problema…— deje mi bolso en la mesa.

La casa ya estaba completamente limpia, me senté a un lado de la barra de la cocina y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Eso pasa cuando bebes en exceso…— escuche la voz de Natsu—Ten… tómatelas— me dijo mientras a un lado de mí, dejaba un par de aspirinas. Las tome y me puse de pie por un vaso de agua.

—Joven…— le dijo a Natsu una de las trabajadoras —Necesitamos estas cosas…— le entregó una lista cuyo contenido desconocía.

—Está bien… ya mismo iré a comprarlo— le dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo —Que Lucy no tome el teléfono y que mucho menos salga…— les dijo a todas, yo solo solté una carcajada —Tu celular…— me dijo tendiendo su mano.

—Ten…— le entregue toda la bolsa para después ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación, quite mi suéter y lo lance en la cama, para luego dirigirme al baño, después de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, entre. Después de un buen rato salí. El dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo. – ¡No volveré a tomar nunca!- pensé segura. Elegí unos jeans viejos, una blusa verde agua y unos zapatos deportivos ya que no tenía planeado salir, ya que estaría castigada por mucho tiempo. Estaba por recostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse de pie y abrí.

—Señorita… el Joven Loke está abajo…

—Gracias, dile que ahorita bajo— le dije mientras me levantaba.

Baje las escaleras, y lo encontré sentado en la sala, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca con unos jeans de mezclilla.

—Hey…— me dijo sonriente cuando me vio.

—Hey…— le dije igualmente mientras me sentaba a un lado de él.

—Me dijeron que estabas castigada…— soltó una carcajada...

—Así es…— le dije seguido de un suspiro.

—Mira cómo te dejó la mejilla…— trato de tocar el rasguño.

—Hey no toques…— le dije quitándome —Me arde…— reí.

— ¿Y qué le hiciste?— me pregunto curioso.

—Pues, solo te diré que me querían para el equipo de lucha…— ambos reímos.

— ¡Estás loca Bombón!— me dijo despeinando mi cabello.

—Sabes que yo no soy así… pero ella me saco de mis casillas— me defendí.

—Te creo… te creo…— me abrazó.

— ¿Y Natsu?— preguntó con cara de desagrado.

—Salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta…— le dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

—No me agrada en lo absoluto…— me dijo sincero.

—Tú a mí tampoco me agradas…— brome.

— ¿Ah no?— preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—No…— solté una carcajada.

— ¿Segura…?— puso sus manos en mis costillas para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

—N… no… para… para… por…por fav…por favor— apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que me ahogaba, me recosté en el sillón para tratar de liberarme.

Las cosquillas cesaron, cuando note que me miraba con detenimiento el cuello.

—Confía en mi… y dime… eso no es alergia— me dijo mirándome fijamente ahora a los ojos, me puse de pie.

—Creí que no íbamos a hablar de esto…— le dije molesta.

— ¡Es que por qué no me dices!— me dijo desesperado — ¡Antes de irme no los tenías!

—Es que nada… ¡entiéndeme! Es alergia, algo me pico, que se yo…— le dije acelerada.

— ¡Dímelo Lucy! ¿Se aprovechó de ti?— me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Quién se aprovechó de ti?— eso no lo pronuncio Loke y mucho menos yo, volteé hacia el umbral y vi que era Natsu, el que entraba a la sala cargado con bolsas.

—Tu idiota…— dijo Loke, mientras se acercaba amenazantemente hacia Natsu, trate de pararlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero fue inútil, se paró frente de él y lo empujo.

—Mira…— soltó una sarcástica y furiosa carcajada —No se dé que rayos estás hablando…— puso las bolsas en el piso —Pero será mejor que te largues ahora…— le dijo amenazantemente.

—Bueno…— reí nerviosamente mientras me ponía entre los dos, de frente a Loke—Creo que será mejor que te vayas— le dije casi rogando, puse mis manos en su pecho, para hacerlo hacia atrás.

—No… yo no me voy hasta partirle la cara a este…— ni siquiera me miraba, solo a él con una fría mirada, y estaba cien por ciento segura que la mirada de Natsu era igual o más despectiva.

—Genial… no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte en el piso— sus voces llenas de rabia, me hacían estremecer.

—Ya basta… déjense de tonterías… Loke vete por favor…— le insistí, pero lejos de hacerme caso, me tomó de la cintura, para levantarme en el aire y hacerme a un lado.

— ¡Loke!— grite cuando vi cómo le tiraba un golpe a Natsu, este paso el dorso de su mano por debajo de su labio inferior, para limpiar la gota de sangre que había brotado. — ¡Basta!— volví a gritar solo que ahora Natsu le devolvió el golpe.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y a pesar de mis seguidos intentos de separarlos, si no era Loke, era Natsu el que me hacía a un lado.

— ¡Loke! ¡Uno más y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida!— le grite haciendo que volteara a verme, su ceja y labio sangraban al igual que Natsu.

—No puedo dejar que este tipo se aproveche…— me dijo molesto.

— ¡Pero entiéndeme no me hizo nada!— me puse nuevamente en medio. —Por favor vete…— le volví a pedir. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y limpio sus labios.

—Sabes que te quiero…— me dijo resignado, se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

Miro fulminantemente a Natsu una vez más y salió de la casa, escuche el golpe de la puerta e inmediatamente lleve mis manos hacia mi rosto para ocultarlo. Me sentía terrible.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo… para evitar que le dijeras a medio mundo, que abuse de ti…— me dijo furioso mientras tomaba las bolsas del piso que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda la sala.

—Yo no dije absolutamente nada a nadie…— le dije caminando detrás de él.

—Si claro… ¿entonces por qué este imbécil se me hecho encima?— me gritó.

— ¡Tal vez porque vio las marcas, que estúpidamente dejaste en mi cuello!— le grite igualmente, no iba a permitir que me gritara sin razón.

—Discúlpame… pero tú dejaste las mismas marcas o incluso peor en mi cuello y no estoy quejándome con la primera persona a la que vea— dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa…— le dije sarcásticamente.

—Si… ¡tienes la culpa desde haber hecho una fiesta, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y no dejarme ir!— se acercó mientras enumeraba fríamente lo que decía.

— ¿No dejarte ir?— pregunte riendo — ¿Acaso te apunte con la pistola? ¿Te amarre? O ¿Te amenacé para que te quedaras?— ahora, yo enumere con mis dedos.

—Pues uno solo recuerda lo que le conviene…

— ¿Lo que le conviene?— volví a reír —No lo creo… porque nada de lo que sucedió me conviene y aun así recuerdo algunas cosas— dije seca.

— ¿No te conviene?— ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada —'¡Shh Natsu! ¡Si podemos!'— dijo haciendo una aguda voz, tratando de fingir la mía.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— le dije ahora más que molesta.

— ¡Si un idiota al cual casi violas!

— ¡Brincos dieras!— le dije soltando una sonora carcajada —Sabes que… por qué no te vas… ¡tomate el día! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia o algo así?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas celosa?— se acercó a mi lentamente.

—No tienes tanta suerte…

—No necesito suerte…— seguía acercándose —Sé que te gusto…— esta vez yo no retrocedí, no le demostraría debilidad.

—Si me gustaras, ya te tendría aquí…— levante mi mano mostrándole la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así como yo te tengo a ti?— levanto una de sus cejas mientras sonreía victoriosamente de lado.

—Bien sabes que no es cierto…— le dije riendo, me di media vuelta y camine hacia las escaleras.

**Continuará.**

**Uhhhh viene lo bueno… les quería decir que pronto habrá mucho, pero mucho Nalu :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

Luc_y, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 15

POV Lucy

— ¡Hey no hemos terminado!— decía mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

—Sabes no estoy de humor…— le dije con fastidio.

—Es algo que a mí no me interesa…— me dijo —Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces…— me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí, evitando que siguiera caminando.

—Hay Natsu… ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar… ¡no tengo auto, dinero, celular y ni siquiera escuela!— le dije sacándole la vuelta.

—Tampoco televisión…— me dijo siguiéndome.

—Está bien…— tome la perilla de la puerta.

—Y de aquí a que me valla, no quiero ver a ese idiota aquí…— se refería a Loke.

— ¿Qué?— le dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Como escuchaste…

—Ni siquiera mis padres me prohíben verlo cuando me castigan— le dije molesta, Loke para mí era como un hermano y después de lo sucedido necesitaba hablar con él.

—Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y él no me agrada…— dijo despectivamente.

—Alguien esta celoso… Natsu tiene celos… celos— comencé a cantar con una tonta tonada, él solo reía fastidiado.

—Si claro…— dijo sarcástico.

—Tiene celos… y se molesta porque tiene celos…— no podía parar de reír por mi improvisada canción.

—Basta…— me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

—Muy molesto, alguien me quiere pero no puede, porque tiene celos, celos, celos— seguía cantando y riendo.

— ¡Ya!— me gritó desesperado, mientras que fugazmente me acorralaba contra la pared.

—Alguien está asustada…— comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía acercando su anatomía a la mía.

—No tanto como los celos que sientes…— seguía cantando mientras que él ponía sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos contra la pared.

— ¿Celos?— pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.

—Si… acéptalo te deshaces por dentro…— solté una burlona carcajada.

—Te equivocas…— su respiración se mezclaba con la mía —Yo tengo una hermosa novia, cero problemática— podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Subí mis manos por su cuello, delicadamente para formar un abrazo, su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, más yo mantenía una tranquilidad increíble. Ladee mi cabeza para acoplar nuestros labios. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que mis labios aprisionaran los suyos.

—Entonces por qué no te vas con ella…— susurre en sus labios para después ágilmente escaparme.

Me encerré en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle candado a la puerta. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.

—Ahh ya me aburrí— dije después de unos minutos. Eran las dos de la tarde, no tenía música, ni televisión y no podía hablar por teléfono.

Me puse de pie y salí hacia la sala, tome el control de la televisión y la encendí, para después acostarme en un sillón. Cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que por fin encontré una película que logro captar mi atención.

—Lucy abre la puerta…— me indico Natsu desde la cocina cuando se escuchó el timbre.

—Yo no espero a nadie.

— ¡Hey! ¿ Qué haces viendo la televisión? ¡Estas CAS-TI-GA-DA!— me reclamó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y seguido escuche un —Hola—

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

— ¿Que no te alegra ver a tu novia?— le contestó la dueña del 'hola' ósea… Lisanna.

—Si… pero te dije que aquí no— lograba escuchar toda la conversación.

— ¿Hey que te paso en el labio?— le preguntó.

—No es nada…— le dijo cortante.

—Es que no se… pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo o a mi casa—dijo con su aguda y molesta voz — ¡Anda! Deja a la estúpida esa… — estaba por ponerme de pie y hacerle lo mismo que a Jenny, pero me tranquilicé – ¡No Lucy! ¡Dos peleas en un día, no! – además si lo hacía, Natsu no se iría y arruinaría mi plan.

Seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y miraba con atención la película.

—Lucy voy a salir, ¡pórtate bien!— me dijo parado en el umbral mientras se ponía su chaqueta. No le respondí, solo espere a que saliera de la casa para correr escaleras arriba y cambiarme de ropa. Tome la bolsa, pero no tenía sentido llevarla, no traía absolutamente nada, así que la deje.

Sin hacer ruido salí de la casa, tenía que hablar con Loke.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo haría unos cuantos minutos de camino, y para regresar le diría que me trajera o le quitaría dinero para un taxi. Tenía suficiente tiempo, seguramente Natsu llegaría hasta tarde y más si no llevaba su auto.

— ¡Lucy, pero mira que linda estas!— me dijo la madre de Loke cuando me vio, sonreí sonrojada y salude —Buscas a Loke ¿cierto?— me preguntó sonriente — ¡Pero pasa!— me dijo amablemente.

Después de unos minutos vi que venía bajando las escaleras, me miro extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me preguntó.

—Natsu salió y vine…— reí —Es que quería hablar contigo…— le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Siéntate…— me dijo después de soltar una risa...

—Mira… con Natsu no pasó nada… yo sé que estaba algo pasada esa noche pero créeme nada sucedió— le explique, no era del todo cierto, pero si la gran mayoría.

—Es que no me da confianza ese tipo…— me dijo con cara de desagrado.

—Pero a mis padres si…— le dije —Yo no lo escogí si no ellos, así que por algo debe de ser…— le sonreí.

—Entonces discúlpame…— me dijo apenado —Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio…— soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es mi novio!— reí junto con él.

—Pero sé que te gusta… y eso si lo puedo jurar— levanto sus cejas rápidamente.

—Tiene novia— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Y es un idiota…— ambos reímos.

—No llores…— me dijo con voz tierna.

— ¡No estoy llorando!— seguíamos riendo.

—Vamos te invito un helado…— me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me divertía mucho estar con él. Seguíamos ahogados de risas hasta que mire su reloj.

— ¡Loke!— dije alarmada — ¡Son las siete de la noche!

—No puede ser…— abrió sus ojos como platos — ¡Ya deberías de estar dormida niña!

—Cállate y llévame a casa…— le dije riendo.

Subimos a su auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, me despedí y baje del auto. El auto de Natsu ahí seguía, pero no me alarme porque se había ido en el auto de la bruja de Lisanna.

—Ho…hola…— dije riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso, me miraba sumamente molesto, baje mi mirada hacia el piso y comencé a jugar tímidamente con mis dedos, permanecía en silencio, aproveche cuando tapo su rostro con frustración y corrí, pero fue totalmente inútil, me atrapó y me regresó a donde estaba desde un inicio.

— ¿No te quedó claro lo que te dije?— me pregunto fríamente —No televisión, no teléfono, no salidas y no ÉL…— dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

—Ya te dije Natsu… — le dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, solo que él nuevamente me impedía el paso —Él es como de la familia, así que lo veré cuando yo quiera— esto último se lo dije a unos centímetros de distancia, ahora yo también molesta.

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que él que está a cargo soy YO!— me dijo subiendo el tono.

— ¡Pero por qué no puedo hablar con él!— yo también subí el tono de mi voz.

— ¡Porque simplemente no quiero!

—Dame una buena razón y tal vez lo piense…— le dije mientras volvía a caminar, pero me tomo por el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!— Me gritó — ¡Que me pone mal! ¡Que me molesta verlo tan cerca de ti! ¡Que no me gusta la forma en la que te mira, ni cómo te abraza! ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga?! — decía desesperado, yo solo abrí mis ojos a tope.

— ¿C… cómo?— tartamudee nerviosa.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Los celos me carcomen por dentro! — Comenzó a acercarse y automáticamente comencé a retroceder.

—P…pero tu… tienes novia…— volví a tartamudear.

—Terminé con ella…— se acercó más a mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo seguir engañándome…— posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, para después acoplar nuestros labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los míos, no pude evitarlo y seguí el beso, su miembro bucal entro en mi boca, para buscar al mío y envolverse en una increíble guerra. Subí mis manos a su nuca, donde comencé a jugar con su cabello, su mano que reposaba sobre mi cuello ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, formando un abrazo. Mis pulmones aclamaban por oxígeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separó de mis labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez corrí mi rostro. Sus ojos color jade se posaron sobre los míos, buscando una respuesta de mi accionar. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta.

-Natsu… yo… yo… yo no te entiendo…— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Primero me besas y me entero de que tienes novia, después me besas teniendo novia y... yo… yo no te comprendo— tome sus manos que aún se encontraban en mi cintura y suavemente las puse en sus costados. Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Después de cambiarme me deje caer sobre el acolchado. No sabía ni que pensar, tal vez me había dicho la verdad, pero ¿si no lo era? ¿Si solo estaba jugando conmigo, o si se estaba vengando por lo que yo lo había hecho pasar?

Y además por que terminaría con su novia de veinte o veintidós años, por una chica de diecisiete, que además, es ilegal si llega a pasar algo.

_FLASH BACK_

—_Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurró sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración, Se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros._

_Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color jade me hipnotizó por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios._

_Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado con él, y llegue a la clara conclusión de que tal vez si me gustaba y por esa misma razón era importante no dar mi brazo a torcer sin saber si realmente siente algo por mí. De un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté ya que los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas e iban directo a mi rostro. Frote mis ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegada momentáneamente, mire el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, -¡Se me hizo tarde!- pensé asustada, pero después recordé que por dos largas semanas no asistiría a clases. Me senté sobre la cama y estire mis brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de mis huesos, Ya que estaba completamente despierta me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño.

Abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes deje caer jabón líquido especial, para que formara espuma. Cuando la tina estaba llena de agua y burbujas entre...

Si una ducha me tranquilizaba, un baño lo hacía doblemente.

Después de aclarar mi mente, más bien de tratar de aclarar mi mente, salí. Tome un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes blanca.

Respire profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, solo salía porque mi estómago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara. – ¿Y si esta abajo? -una voz en mi interior preguntó —Hablare con él y le diré lo que pienso— le conteste casi susurrando.

Suspire y abrí la puerta, apenas salí y vi que venía saliendo de su habitación.

—Nat…— dije justo cuando paso por enfrente de mí, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verme...

Abrí mis ojos como platos. O padecía sordera o me ignoro por completo. No había nada que pensar, la segunda opción era más que obvia. Aún sorprendida por su bipolaridad, camine hacia donde había caminado él, que seguramente era hacia la cocina.

Entre a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Me pare a un lado de la barra. Ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y me miró, pero sin hacer un solo gesto, quitó su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena con jugo de naranja. Puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el líquido en él. Yo me limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.

—Nat… Natsu… ¿Podemos hablar?— le pregunte cuando terminó de servir el jugo pero este volvió a ignorarme olímpicamente, tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador.

Tomo el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina.

- ¡Pero, ¿es que quien demonios lo entiende?!- grite en mi interior, reteniendo las inmensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara. Primero me besa, tiene novia, me besa teniendo novia, me besa después de terminar con su novia, me dice que le gusto y ahora parece que no existo, simplemente era inútil tratar de comprenderlo.

Me senté en una de las sillas y recargue mis brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar mi rostro. Después de darle a mí estomago lo que necesitaba, salí de la cocina, estas dos semanas sí que se pasarían lentamente, sin colegio, castigada y Natsu no me habla.

Decidí leer un libro, no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero ya que no hay nada más que hacer, ya que estaba frio como para entrar a la piscina, así que fui al despacho de mi padre y del gran estante, tome el libro que más llamó mi atención.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

El tiempo pasaba lento, Natsu llevaba una semana completa sin hablarme, por más de que trataba hacerlo enojar o reír, o cualquier cosa para que me hablara era inútil.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tome el teléfono, ya que seguramente me regañaría o me diría que lo dejara ahí, marque el número de la casa de Levy, ya que tenía más de una semana de no hablar con ella._

— _¡Levy!— dije alegre cuando contesto mi amiga._

— _¡Lucy!— contesto igual._

—_Tenemos tanto que platicar…_

—_Lo sé…— rio — ¿Y cómo va tu castigo?— voltee y vi que Natsu se acercaba._

—_Me aburro como no tienes una idea…— le dije riendo —Hey ¿qué haces…?— le reclame a Natsu cuando tomo el teléfono — ¡No!— desconectó los cables y se llevó el teléfono dejándome solo con la bocina, la cual obviamente no tenía línea. —Ahh— bufe furiosa…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Sabes que Lucy ya no le voy a insistir… si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, en realidad no me interesa- me hable a mí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegue al último escalón y me encontré con él. Como ya era de costumbre, me miro con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.

Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por mi orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que me hablara, decidí enfrentarlo.

—Sabes que Natsu…— le dije ya bastante fastidiada —Si me hablas o no es algo que me viene y me va…— lo apunte con mi dedo índice amenazantemente —Pero tus caras me tienen hasta acá— dije señalando mi cuello mientras mi tono aumentaba —Así que tú, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...

—Inmadurez…— me interrumpió y soltó una carcajada – ¿Qué? ¿Me habló?-pregunte en mi interior sorprendida

—Si…— le conteste aun alterada —Ignorarme, hacerme caras… eres un idiota…

—Discúlpame señorita 'Soy-la-más-delicada-y-sensible-del-mundo'— me dijo con una mezcla de burla y enojo — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te siga hablando como si nada?— subía su tono —Te dije lo que sentía, y lo que había hecho por ti… ¿Y tú qué haces?— ya era bastante notable su enojo —¡Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpido ahí parado— señalo justamente donde estábamos esa ocasión...

— ¡Ja!— dije sarcásticamente — ¿Y qué esperabas?— le pregunte obvia —'Hay si Natsu, que bueno que la dejaste ¿Vamos a mi habitación?'— Le dije haciendo otro tono de voz —Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual de fácil, como las demás chicas a las que estás acostumbrado…

— ¡Eso no era lo que quería que me contestaras! ¡Pudiste decirme No!— reclamó —Pero igual que la otra vez, ¡te fuiste!— ahora se refriera a lo que había sucedido en la cocina.

— ¡Y tenías novia!— le grite —Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme…

—Ni siquiera sabes…— se acercó a mí —Cuando te bese no tenía novia, ¡Sino tenlo por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho!— ambos nos mirábamos fulminantemente.

— ¿Entonces esa tipa?— le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas.

—Yo salía con ella hace tiempo, tres meses antes que viniera aquí ¡terminamos!— lo miraba sin entender —Al día siguiente de que te bese y como ya es de costumbre te fuiste… me encontré con Lisanna, me dijo que quería que regresáramos, así que acepte. Tú no querías nada conmigo, era mejor que estuviera con Lisanna y no ilusionarme contigo…

—Yo…— trate de contestarle pero me había dejado sin palabras, yo lo había hecho volver con esa estúpida, porque pensó que lo había rechazado.

—No digas nada...—rio —Si quieres te puedes ir corriendo…— soltó una carcajada antes de darse la media vuelta.

**Continuará. **

**Enserio soy mala muajaja… bueno en fin les comentare que a partir de los capítulos para adelante son NALU :3 **

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 16

POV Lucy

—Para que irme corriendo si tú lo estás haciendo…— le dije firmemente sin moverme del lugar en donde estaba.

— ¿Yo?— soltó una carcajada se dio nuevamente media vuelta, para quedar frente a mí, solo que ahora a unos metros de distancia —No lo creo… yo aclaré— remarco la última palabra —Las cosas antes de irme… cosa que tú NUNCA— volvió a remarcar —Pudiste hacer…

— ¡Pero lo intente… y tú decidiste ignorarme toda la semana!— volteé hacia la cocina y pude ver que todas las de limpieza, cocina e incluyendo al jardinero miraban la escena. Natsu volteo y los fulminó con la mirada, inmediatamente todos volvieron a realizar sus tareas. —Es más… tienes razón hagamos de cuenta de que no 'aclare' nada y olvida todo…— le dije ya desesperada, me di media vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones.

—Lo ves…— me gritó subiendo detrás de mí —Esa es tu 'maravillosa' forma de resolver problemas— yo seguía subiendo sin voltear atrás —Solo te interesas por ti misma.

— ¿Y tú?— me detuve para enfrentarlo —Intentaste conmigo… viste que no funcionó, te fuiste con la otra…— le dije ya que él, era el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas —Y ahora que… terminaste con ella, vienes conmigo y quieres que actúe de lo más normal… no me hagas reír…— le dije para volver a retomar mi camino.

— ¡Y ya te lo dije! ¡Me equivoque y por eso termine con ella!— se quedó parado donde mismo —Ves… ni siquiera me escuchas…— reprochó —No sé cómo me pude fijar en una egocéntrica, engreída y chiflada como tu…

—Te falto inmadura y malcriada…— le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Me fui directamente a mi cama, para esconder mi cara en una de las grandes almohadas, para poder sacar todo mi enojo y frustración con un fuerte grito, que gracias a la almohada solo fue audible para mí.

Ya que estuve más tranquila me recosté mirando hacia el techo, era inútil que Natsu y yo pudiéramos mantener una plática sin gritarnos u ofendernos, y aún más ridículo era pensar que él y yo podríamos tener una relación sentimental. Nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos que chocamos horrible.

— ¿Qué?— me preguntó Levy impresionada.

—Si…— le conteste sin ánimos —Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos…— le conté —Bueno él no me habla desde hace dos semanas, solo un día discutimos y desde entonces parece que ni siquiera nos conocemos.

— ¿Y porque discutieron?— me preguntó.

—Por una estupidez…— le dije sin interés, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

— ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo ansiosa yo solo reí.

—Me dijo que le gustaba…— le dije rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendida y emocionada — ¿Y su novia? ¿Y porque pelearon?

— Me dijo que había terminado con su novia… me beso y yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir, y nuevamente hui…— le conté mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

— ¡Es que tú estás loca! ¿Sabes?— me dijo casi gritando, ignorando que estábamos en plena clase de biología.

—Shh…— le dije riendo para evitar que nos regañara el profesor.

— ¡Es que Lucy ese hombre es igual o incluso más orgulloso que tú!… ¿tienes una idea de lo que le debió haber costado decirte eso?— susurró mientras se ocultaba para que no se dieran cuenta de que hablábamos.

—Pero…— pensé pero ninguna excusa llego a mi mente, claramente no la había. Yo había exagerado. Suspire —Tienes razón…— le dije apenada, pero agradecida, Levy siempre me hacía pensar antes de actuar, pero en esos días no estaba conmigo para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Y qué harás?— me preguntó aunque claramente conocía la respuesta.

—Puede ser que considere pedirle dis…disculpas— Levy automáticamente sonrió...

Las clases como de costumbre pasaban más que rápido, solo que ahora iba algo atrasada debido a las dos semanas en las que no asistí a clases.

—Levy tienes que prestarme todos los apuntes…— le dije en tono de súplica ya cuando llegamos a su casa, ya que Natsu no me había devuelto mi auto habíamos ido caminando.

—Si…— me dijo abriendo su bolsa para sacar unas libretas.

—Gracias…— le dije feliz —Te las regresare mañana.

Nos despedimos para después yo seguir el camino hacia mi casa -Hablare con él- pensé segura, bueno no del todo, ya que la última vez que dije que hablaría con el… terminó en pelea.

Llegue a mi casa, saque las llaves de mi bolsa para poder entrar, recorrí el living hasta llegar a la sala buscando a Natsu, más no estaba. Llegue a las escaleras y lo encontré, venia bajando, llego al último escalón y me miro.

—Quiero hablar contigo…— dijimos al unisonó.

—Está bien dime…— me dijo Natsu serio.

—No… tu primero— le conteste.

—Ya tu dime…— insistió.

—No… tu primero, luego dices que soy egocéntrica…— ¡RAYOS!- pensé molesta, vengo con la intención de arreglar las cosas y a la primera que abro la boca es para atacar.

—Es que lo eres…— me dijo despectivamente.

—Hay… sabes que, olvídalo— le dije molesta.

—No será difícil…— dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la sala y yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras – ¡Eres una idiota!- me reclame a mí misma – ¡Vas a regresar y arreglaras las cosas!- una voz en mi interior me llamo la atención. Tenía toda la razón, no podíamos seguir así. Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia donde él estaba.

—Natsu lo… lo siento— dije mirando hacia el piso, pero pude notar como volteaba a verme —Siento haber actuado de esa manera y no haberte explicado las cosas— seguía hablando y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad con la que decía las cosas —Normalmente suelo actuar antes de pensar, sé que está mal, pero así soy yo— seguía mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos —No creo ser egocéntrica y mucho menos engreída, eso es muy diferente al orgullo, el cual decidí tirar a la basura por un momento… eres a la primer persona a la que le pido disculpas…— respire profundamente ya que mis pulmones se habían vaciado debido a mi rapidez para hablar —Así que lo siento y ya es todo…— levante mi mirada y me encontré con un Natsu totalmente anonadado. Hice un intento de sonrisa y me di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

—Hey…— escuche que me llamó y deje de caminar para darme la media vuelta y ver para que me llamaba. Me miraba igual de sorprendido, después de unos segundos camino hacia mí, por alguna razón me sentí intimidada y baje mi mirada, pero este me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi rostro, con cuidado lo giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, semejando que buscaba algo.

—Tú no eres Lucy…— dijo serio tratando de no reírse.

—Anda búrlate…— le dije ofendida mientras volvía a retomar mi camino hacia mi habitación.

—Hey, no me estoy burlando…— me dijo tiernamente cuando volvió a llegar a mi lado —Gracias por las disculpas…— me dijo sonriente tomándome del brazo —Yo también debí de haberte explicado antes de intentar algo…— le sonreí.

—Entonces…— alargué divertida — ¿Amigos? — le dije tendiendo mi mano hacia él.

— ¿Amigos?— preguntó… ¿inconforme? — ¿Doblas tu orgullo y me pides disculpas… solo para que seamos…'Amigos'?— me miraba sin entender.

—Pues… si— conteste fingiendo nervios, ya que claramente entendía a lo que se refería, o más bien logre entender lo que esperaba.

—Ah…— dijo desilusionado —Entonces… amigos…— dijo tratando de sonar alegre mientras tomaba mi mano. Le sonreí nuevamente, estaba por soltar mi mano, pero yo al contrario, tome la suya con más fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí. Ahora yo tenía la iniciativa.

Me miró divertido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pase su mano por mi cintura para después dejarla en mi espalda formando un abrazo, subí mis manos a sus mejillas para así capturar sus carnosos labios en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente me siguió.

Mordía mis labios con delicadeza para después acariciar con la punta de su lengua mis labios. Me torturaba. Necesitaba probar su lengua pero él no me compartía, solo me la presumía pasándola por mis labios entre besos. Ya desesperada pase mis brazos por su cuello, dejándolos reposar en su nuca. Comencé a besarlo con más intensidad y así lograr que Natsu imitara mi actuar. Me autorizó el acceso a su cavidad, donde su lengua y la mía desataron una pelea en la cual ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que él acariciaba mi cintura por encima de mi blusa. El continuo roce de sus labios con los míos era lo mejor que existía, era tan deleitante que podía pasar el día completo haciéndolo. Pero mi deseo fue interrumpido por una falsa tos.

—Siento interrumpirlos…— dijo apenada una de las de mantenimiento, provocando que Natsu y yo nos separáramos bruscamente —Pero es que su padre está en la línea…— dijo tratando de no reírse...

—He… si gra… gracias… contestare en mi habitación— dije apenada tapando mis labios que seguramente habían adoptado un intenso color rojo, tal y como los de Natsu.

—S…si… y yo iré a… abajo— dijo igualmente de apenado mientras comenzábamos a caminar contrariamente.

Entre a mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de un profundo suspiro, levante la bocina del teléfono.

— ¡Papa!— conteste emocionada.

— ¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cuándo regresan?— no me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, por estar peleando con Natsu.

—Muy bien… mucho trabajo… y aún no lo sabemos…— contestó en orden cada una de mis preguntas — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Natsu?— me preguntó seriamente.

—No lo soporto… solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla…

—Entonces seguro que todo está bajo control…— dijo alegre mi padre.

—No… no me deja hacer nada divertido— le dije haciendo una voz de niña pequeña.

—Sabía que él era buena elección…— dijo seguro —Bueno hija… le diré a tu madre cuando llegue que te marque…

—Está bien…— le dije feliz —Los amo— fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, me di la vuelta para ir hacia afuera de mi habitación y buscar a Natsu, pero al parecer él se me había adelantado ya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—''No lo soporto''— levanto una de sus cejas —''Regresen lo más pronto para que se valla''— soltó una fría carcajada —No cambias— dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo. Había escuchado la llamada. Todo lo que yo había dicho, bueno mentido. En cuanto reaccione, salí corriendo de mi habitación.

— ¿Natsu?— dije mientras daba dos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación —Natsu… ábreme— le dije ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. —Déjame explicarte…

— ¡Ja!— soltó una sarcástica carcajada — ¿Que me vas a explicar?— abrió la puerta — ¿Que finges que te gusto para que te devuelva el auto? O ¿Para hacer otra fiesta?— me miraba despectivamente.

—No…— le dije seria, no me gustaba para nada como me hablaba, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta y tirar a la basura nuestros cinco minutos de reconciliación. Respire profundo y pensé antes lo que estaba por decir y no arruinarlo como las otras veces. — Cuando te tranquilices y si es que se te llega a dar la gana de escucharme… hablamos— sonreí forzadamente y me di la vuelta. - ¿Esa fui yo?-pregunte extrañada en mi interior. Esperaba que me reclamara por irme, pero al contrario solo escuche como cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Resignada entre a mi habitación, donde pase todo el día. Ya que claramente a Natsu no le dieron las mínimas ganas de escucharme.

Me puse un short y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, para después acomodarme debajo de las sabanas y en cuestión de segundos caer en un profundo sueño.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Me desperté por el constante cosquilleo que sentía en mi mejilla, que poco a poco se desviaban a mis labios, delineando delicadamente el margen de estos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Natsu. Quien era el responsable del cosquilleo que me provocaban sus suaves caricias que hacía con el torso de sus dedos. Al verme despierta me sonrió y ceso las caricias.

— ¿Te había dicho antes que eres hermosa?— me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Engreída, chiflada, malcriada, inmadura, egocéntrica…— enumere con los dedos —No… creo que no me lo habías dicho— le dije haciéndolo reír, mientras miraba hacia el piso apenado.

—Entonces supongo que solo lo pensé…— seguía mirando hacia abajo.

—Natsu…— le llame haciendo que subiera su mirada —Si le dije eso a mi padre es porque lo conozco…— le explique —Si le digo que nos llevamos bien, inmediatamente contrata a otro…— sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

— ¿Entonces no quieres que me valla?— levantó su ceja izquierda mientras se comenzaba a acercar.

—No…— le dije mientras me hacía a un lado y movía las sabanas para que entrara junto conmigo, rio por mí accionar. Se acomodó a un lado de mí y me abrazo por la cintura para después pegarme a su cuerpo, igual me abrace a su torso y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, para poder ocultar mi rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su delicioso y varonil aroma.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, me divertía mucho con él, llevábamos una semana de que nos hicimos 'amigos'.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Bájame!— le grite desesperada.

—No lo creo…— dijo riendo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia el jardín.

— ¡Natsu! — Alargue pataleando cuando vi que se dirigía a la piscina y se paraba en el borde —Solo fue una broma…— solté una carcajada —Además creo que te ves sexy con bigote, barba y lentes…— volví a reír.

_FLSH BACK_

_Natsu se había quedado completamente dormido, y yo simplemente no lograba dormirme, me puse de pie y baje por un vaso de agua a la cocina._

_Ya con mi vaso en la mano subí de nuevo a mi habitación, camine por el lado donde estaba Natsu para dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Me senté con cuidado a un lado para admirarlo, irradiaba tranquilidad verlo así. Volví a tomar el vaso y por accidente cayeron mis plumas, lápices y marcadores de la mesa. Me agache para levantarlos, mire una vez más a Natsu que dormía plácidamente y después dirigí mi mirada a los marcadores que traía en mis manos. Guarde todos excepto el negro. Lo destape y dibuje en el rostro de Natsu un gracioso bigote, un poco de barba, unos lentes y un pequeño corazón en su mejilla derecha._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Y a mí me pareces sexy mojada…— me dijo mientras mecía sus brazos como para lanzarme a la alberca pero no lo hacía.

— Es que no podía dormir…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

—Ni creas que esa cara me convence…— me dijo aunque yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo convencería.

— ¿Ni esto?— le dije sensualmente antes de atrapar sus labios, me siguió el beso, era un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se volvía salvaje, pero antes de que se transformara por completo me separe de sus labios no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Terminó de saborear el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, primero el inferior y luego el superior.

—Está bien… me convenciste…— me dijo bajándome, sin soltarme toque el piso con las puntas de mis pies y así me quede para poder a alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Natsu y dar un corto beso sobre ellos.

—Vamos adentro…— me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba por caminar y olvide que estaba parada sobre el borde de la piscina, y de un momento a otro estaba dentro de la piscina.

— ¡Natsu!— le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapó de mis labios...

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo… lamento la tardanza, es que estaba con los trámites para salir de la secundaria: 3 y estoy ya en vacaciones, eso significa… capítulos más seguidos :D , espero que les guste.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 17

POV Lucy

— ¡Natsu!— le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapó de mis labios.

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— dijo riendo —Tú sola caíste…

—Hay pero que lindo…— ¿Amigo… novio? —Que eres Natsu —le dije sarcásticamente —Ayúdame…— le dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para que me ayudara a salir.

—Me vas a querer tirar…— dijo riendo desconfiado, lo mire seriamente.

— ¿No me vas a ayudar?— le pregunte retóricamente, me sonrió mientras se hincaba para tomarme de los brazos y ayudarme a salir.

Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que le habían caído y me tomo de la mano, pero yo lo solté rápidamente.

—Espera…— le dije mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la piscina.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó.

—Mi pulsera…— le dije mientras tomaba mi muñeca derecha.

— ¿Cómo era?— preguntó mientras se acercaba al borde de la alberca.

—Es… rosa con blanco, con un conejito…— le dije mientras seguía semejando que la buscaba.

—No logro verla…— seguía buscando.

—Tal vez desde adentro…— le dije provocando que rápidamente volteara pero esta vez yo fui más rápida y lo empuje por la espalda para que callera al agua. Lamentablemente no me moví rápidamente y me alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca, haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

— ¡Eres una tramposa!— me dijo riendo mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua.

— ¿Por qué tramposa?— pregunte ingenua —Solo te quería ayudar a despintarte los bigotes…— le dije acercándome a él.

—Por eso me gustas…— tomo mi mano y me acerco a él. Lo abrace por el cuello, después de que me envolviera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo de que me alzaba para quedar a la misma altura. Saque una de mis manos de su cuello y comencé a limpiar su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de marcador, mientras que él me miraba con detenimiento, como si guardara en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro. Lo mire a los ojos, esa mirada color jade que antes me producía enormes cantidades de enojo al simple instante que se conectaba con la mía, y que ahora me hacía desfallecer.

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminamos por completo al unir nuestros labios en un exquisito beso.

— ¿Tienes frio?— me preguntó separándose de mí, ya que seguramente había sentido mi estremecer.

—Algo…— mentí, tenía bastante frio, estábamos en pleno Septiembre no era tanto el frio, pero había un fuerte aire, además de que ya estaba obscureciendo.

—Salgamos…— me dijo y obedecí, tome su mano y salimos.

Caminamos por toda la casa en silencio para nada incomodo, él tomaba mi mano y de vez en cuando hacia caricias con sus dedos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Iré a ducharme y cambiarme…— me dijo para después besar mis labios con una lentitud delirante.

Entre a mi habitación aún algo desconcentrada por el beso, tome mi pijama que constaba de un short y una blusa de tirantes, entre al baño. Después de una ducha me vestí y cepille mi cabello. Salí esperando encontrar a Natsu, ya que todas las noches dormíamos juntos, pero no estaba.

Comencé a acomodar las sabanas y las almohadas, cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura, una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en mi rostro, mientras que me abrazaba, con una mano corrió a un lado los tirantes de mi blusa y de mi sostén para dar un lento beso en mi hombro y después volverlos a acomodar en su lugar.

Vestía un pantalón a cuadros rojos con negro y una camisa negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien marcados brazos. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie para que me siguiera a la cama, nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, me acomode como siempre en su hombro cerca de una de mis partes favoritas de su anatomía. Su cuello.

— ¿Tienes sueño?— me preguntó mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo...

—Nop…— le conteste divertida — Supongo que tú tampoco— le dije obvia ya que había dormido toda la tarde.

—No…— dijo riendo —Pero creo que no me volveré a dormir cuando tú estés despierta, a menos que necesite un disfraz— me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—Hay…— alargue —Solo fue una pequeña broma…— le dije inocente.

—Pues sí pero…— estaba por decirme cuando escuche que mi celular sonaba desde el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta. Volteé a verlo y vi como la luz de la pantalla alumbraba parte de la pared y del techo.

—No contestes…— me dijo en tono de súplica.

—Natsu…— alargue —Puede ser algo importante…— le dije riendo.

—Si es importante ya llamara de nuevo— me dijo mientras me apegaba más a él, para evitar que escapara, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

—Está bien…— dije ya que había dejado de sonar —Pero si vuelve a timbrar…— no pude terminar la oración cuando el pequeño aparato electrónico volvió a emitir ese sonido, solo que esta vez era de un mensaje. Volteé a verlo aguantando la risa, y él me miraba haciendo un puchero. Me provocaba tanta ternura…

—Natsu…— alargue nuevamente —Me paro, lo tomo y regreso… no me tardo ni dos minutos…— le dije mientras le llenaba de cortos besos.

Resignado me soltó, para que pudiera tomar el celular, rápido me puse de pie y tome el celular.

—Espero que sea Levy…— dijo serio —Si no, tendrás que explicarme porque te llaman a esta hora— sus celos eran reconocibles a cientos de kilómetros.

Deje de mirar el celular para voltearlo a ver mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.

— ¿Natsu, estás celoso?— le pregunte mientras apoyaba mis rodillas en la cama para después comenzar a gatear hacia él. Se sentó sobre el acolchado y con un rápido movimiento logro que yo terminara recostada, sostenía mis brazos a mis costados, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, solo lo rosaba con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su respiración me acariciara provocando a mis hormonas.

— ¿Y que si lo estoy?— susurró sensualmente en mi oído, al mismo tiempo daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Yo solo…— trate de decir cuando ya se había apoderado de mi celular — ¡Natsu Dragneel!— le dije sentándome — ¡Devuélvemelo!— le indique seriamente, pero ignorando mi indicación, miro la pantalla la cual decía 'Una llamada perdida de: Loke'…

—Loke…— dijo con fastidio, me regreso el celular y se volvió a acostar, cruzó sus brazos sobre su almohada y se volteo. Se había molestado.

Mire el mensaje que también era de Loke y reí 'Aries aceptó salir conmigo… deséame suerte' presioné responder y escribí 'No necesitas que te la desee, ¡sé que la tendrás!'. Apague el celular y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche. Volteé y Natsu seguía en la misma posición.

—Natsu…— le llame mientras acomodaba su cabello el cual ya estaba un poco más largo, pero igual me fascinaba. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte —'Aries aceptó salir conmigo, deséame suerte'— cite lo que decía el mensaje —Eso decía…— di un beso en su brazo y me recosté dándole la espalda tal y como él lo hacía conmigo.

No quería que se molestara conmigo, pero no le explicaría más. Ni siquiera tiene por que pedirme explicaciones. No es mi novio, al menos yo no recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado en ese término.

Un constante movimiento en la cama me saco de mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí que Natsu me abrazaba.

—Perdóname pero es que no me gusta que te hable tanto…— me dijo acariciando mi estómago.

—Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada y no me gusta que me trates así, cuando yo cambie mi forma de ser por ti…— le dije sincera, ya que yo había dejado mi orgullo y berrinches a un lado para que no peleáramos, pero él a la primera saca a relucir su bipolaridad.

—Es que solo te quiero para mi…— me dijo mientras me hacía que girara para quedar frente a frente.

—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnosa y exquisita lengua en mi boca, tanto como su lengua y la mía debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Natsu proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…

**Muajajaj en verdad creo que soy demasiada mala XD, etto… les quería decir que no voy a poder actualizar el viernes hasta el martes de la semana que viene, porque me voy de viaje y no hay señal allá… pero actualizare estos días, para compensarlo.**

**Un comentario digo que si iba a haber más capítulos y la respuesta… es que faltan demasiados capítulos para que se acabe la historia, así que no se preocupen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

_**Advertencia**__: A mitad del capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono._

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 18

POV Lucy

—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello, para así poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnosa y exquisita lengua en mi boca, tanto como su lengua y la mía debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Natsu proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…

—Te imaginas que tus padres llegaran y nos encontraran así…— me dijo riendo después de separarse de mis labios.

—Creo que mi madre se desmallaría, mi padre se quedaría en shock y Michelle se reiría…— le dije imaginando la escena —Pero… están a kilómetros de aquí… así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…— le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Eso me agrada…— dijo pícaramente atacando mis labios, mientras yo lo tomaba de la nuca para dar mayor intensidad al beso y que no pudiera alejarse de mis labios, aunque estoy cien por ciento segura de que alejarse no estaba entre sus planes.

Se acomodó sobre mí, siempre cuidando no lastimarme, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Mientras el delirante roce de nuestros labios seguía, comencé a jugar con el borde de su playera, hasta que decidida introduje mis manos por debajo de esta, para así poder tocar su suave y tibia piel. Él no tardó en hacer lo mismo, sus manos se paseaban de mi cintura a mi abdomen. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, su pecho se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso cada vez era más salvaje, comencé a subir su playera, quería deshacerme de ella para poder sentir su piel en contacto con la mía. Tuvo piedad de mí, y se separó de mis labios para sacar el pedazo de tela, -a estas alturas bastante incómoda- y la lanzo a un lado. Aproveche para cargar mis pulmones nuevamente con ese aire vital que el beso me había robado. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad bucal dejando ese delicioso sabor, por donde quiera que pasara. Comencé a levantarme, sin separarme de sus labios, para sentarme en la cama y poder cambiar de lugar con Natsu, cuando logre que estuviera recostado, me senté sobre su cadera y sonreí victoriosa al verlo en el estado en cual estaba, su pecho se contraía rápidamente y me miraba expectante.

Devoré nuevamente esos labios que ahora habían adquirido un intenso color rojo y un grosor más apetecible de lo común.

Mientras él subía mi blusa al mismo tiempo de que acariciaba mi piel que poco a poco iba siendo descubierta, dejo de subirla hasta que llegó al inicio de mi pecho, así que me separe de él y saque mi blusa para lanzarla al mismo lugar donde estaba la de Natsu.

Su mirada paseaba por mi torso semidesnudo, sonrojada me recosté sobre su pecho, solo que ahora mi víctima no fueron sus labios, si no su cuello. Lo besaba parsimoniosamente haciéndolo estremecer. Pasaba mi lengua e hincaba mis dientes, provocándolo soltar pequeños y sensuales gemidos, que me incitaban a continuar con mi labor. Baje dejando un rastro de besos, hasta su clavícula, donde en lugar de dar un beso, succione su piel para dejarle una marca, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba todo su bien marcado torso. Escuche su risa mientras que me abrazaba pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos, era totalmente increíble sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la mía, giro haciéndome quedar nuevamente debajo de él.

—Sabes que soy tuyo… no necesitas dejarme marcas— dijo sensualmente en mis labios.

—Lo sé… pero me gusta hacerlo— le dije ladeando mi cabeza para hacer otra en su cuello y luego regresar mi mirada hacia la suya.

—Me encantas…— me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior acentuando aún más el color rojo de estos.

—No hables…— le dije sonriente atrayéndolo de nuevo a mis labios.

Los besos, caricias y miradas iban perdiendo inocencia, cada vez eran más intensas y excitantes. Fue dejando un rastro de besos por mi mejilla y cuello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en la loma de mis pechos y luego bajo hasta mi abdomen, pasaba su lengua con una lentitud que me hacía estremecer, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y mi espalda se encorvaba al sentirlo jugar con la boca, halando los cordones de mi short. Fijo su mirada a la mía, mientras comenzaba a sacar mi short, cuando este no cubría más mi piel, me hinque en la cama tal y como él lo estaba, avance hacia él, paso una mano por mi cintura para así unirme lo más posible a su cuerpo, volvió a besarme de esa forma tan única, que me vuelve completamente loca. Saque mis brazos de su cuello y los dirigí a mi espalda, donde desabroche mi sujetador. Sin alejarse de mis labios comenzó a jugar con los tirantes, los bajaba lentamente acariciando mi piel y luego los volvía a poner en su lugar, hasta que los dejo abajo, me aleje un poco para así poder lanzarlo junto con nuestra demás ropa. Me miraba sin pudor alguno, pero a mí me intimidaba un poco, así que lo atraje una vez más a mis labios, fue recostándome poco a poco, con una mano me tomaba de la nuca y la otra se encontraba en mi pierna, esta última fue reptando por mi cadera, pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se apodero de una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Masajeaba mis pechos de una increíble manera, bajos sus besos hasta estos, mientras que con su grande mano jugaba con uno, introdujo el otro a su boca, inundándome de una gran cantidad de placer, la cual tenía que salir de mi cuerpo de una forma u otra. Fue aquí cuando agradecí que estuviéramos completamente solos, y así no tener que retener los gemidos que Natsu me producía.

Sentí como comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo…

Comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Pero en ese momento sentí como mi sentido común y cordura volvía a mí.

— ¡Natsu! — dije acelerada tomando sus manos, tratando de regular mi respiración. Volteo a verme algo extrañado —Y…yo no puedo…— tartamudeé.

— ¿No puedes qué?— estaba igual de agitado que yo, me miraba fijamente.

—Y…yo— los nervios me comían por dentro —Yo soy virgen…— le dije cerrando mis ojos esperando su respuesta. Acomodo la prenda que estaba por sacar y se acostó a un lado de mí, poniendo su cabeza a mi altura. Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. Bueno era incómodo para mí. Solo nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban.

— ¿Y por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba una carcajada y me abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¿No… no estás molesto?— le pregunte volteando a verlo.

— ¿Tendría que estarlo?— me pregunto sonriendo.

—Pues… creo que no, pero la mayoría…— dije insegura.

— Discúlpame pero tú no tienes a uno de esos tipos hecho en serie…— se refería a que no era como 'la mayoría' —En realidad me gusta eso…— mi miro enternecido —Me parece muy lindo que quieras esperar hasta el indicado…— acaricio mi mejilla. Yo lo miraba asombrado, era hermoso lo que me estaba diciendo. —Y para serte sincero me encantaría ser el 'indicado' así que te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario…— beso mi frente y después oculto su rostro en mi cuello.

—Gracias Natsu…— le dije con una mano acariciando su cabello y con la otra su espalda. Hasta que así abrazados caímos en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, ya que me era imposible seguir durmiendo más. Inmediatamente busque a Natsu, pero no lo encontré. Pero el peso que se sentía en mi cintura me indicaba que me abrazaba por la espalda. Gire con mucho cuidado ya que seguramente aun dormía y no quería despertarlo. Logre mi cometido y quede de frente con Natsu, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos y facciones completamente relajadas. Y esos perfectos labios rosas los cuales se acoplan a los míos, como si estuvieran hechos para eso en específico. Era imposible describir lo que sentía al verlo. Sentía como si un hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y al escucharlo hablarme todo lo demás desaparece.

— ¿Que tanto me miras?— dijo divertido con voz ronca.

—Lo lindo que eres durmiendo…— le dije riendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla —Pero ya despertaste, así que ya me puedo voltear…— comencé a darme la vuelta.

—Hey…— dijo haciéndose el ofendido soltando una carcajada.

—Es broma…— le dije besando sus labios.

Estuvimos acostados por un buen rato, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Estando con él, me divertía enormemente.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?— me pregunto mientras daba cortos y rápidos besos en mi mejilla.

—Lo que tú quieras…— le dije tomando su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—Sabes…— dijo pensativo —Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones…— dijo sonriente.

— ¿Un parque de diversiones?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Oh si…— dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente —Tengo mucho de que no voy a alguno…— hizo un puchero con sus labios —A menos de que te de miedo…

— ¿Miedo?— solté una carcajada, las alturas y la velocidad no era lo mío, pero no era algo que me aterrara. —No lo creo…— dije segura.

—Ya lo veremos…— dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Su perfectamente marcado cuerpo era cubierto solo por unos bóxers color azul marino, cosa que seguramente olvido ya que se dirigía a la puerta así.

—Natsu…— le llame tratando de no reír y volteo a verme — ¿De verdad piensas salir así?— le pregunte ahora si riendo, a mí no me molestaría verlo así todos los días, pero si alguna de las de limpieza o cocina lo veía, creo que no nos guardarían más el secreto, y les dirían a mis padres.

—Ah… si yo, lo olvide…— dijo riendo mientras se regresaba a tomar su pantalón y playera que estaban en el piso. Se vistió rápidamente y después se acercó a mí, para besar fugazmente mis labios. —No tardes— me guiño un ojo para volver a dirigirse a la puerta.

Me puse de pie, envuelta en una de las sabanas. Comencé a recoger las prendas restantes del piso. Reí tontamente al recordar lo sucedido, había sido increíble. Pero me alegraba no haber cedido por completo. Quería mucho a Natsu, pero aun no sabía si lo nuestro era algo 'serio' o si era solo para pasar el rato. Pero después de lo que me dijo ayer, mi manera de pensar cambio. Tal vez él si sentía algo más por mí.

Entre al baño y abrí la llave para darle paso a la lluvia artificial, y que la temperatura de esta se templara. En cuestión de segundos se comenzó a llenar de vapor, señal de que ya podía entrar. Después de una ducha rápida, me envolví en una de las toallas blancas y salí para buscar que me pondría. Elegí una blusa floreada con unos shorts blancos y unos tenis. Ahora no deje mi cabello suelto, hice una coleta en él, dejando mi fleco recto. Me maquille lo más natural posible, un poco de rubor, delineador negro y brillo labial.

Solo tome mi celular y lo guarde en una de las bolsas de mi short, me mire una vez más en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Seguramente Natsu ya me estaría esperando. Baje brincando las escaleras hasta que llegue al último escalón, me quede parada en él. Ya que Natsu hablaba por celular, volteo a verme y sonrió.

—Si… hablamos luego— le dijo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y colgó.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si… era mi hermano— me contesto mientras se acercaba hacia mí —Nos esperan para la cena…— me abrazo por la cintura, solo que yo estaba más alta ya que seguía en el primer escalón, pero este me cargo para luego bajarme al piso y ahora si quedar a nuestras alturas normales.

— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunte nerviosa…

**Etto.. Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, lo siento me tarde mucho en publicarlo, pero es que hoy es mi graduación y mañana viajo, así que actualizare hasta el martes que viene.**

**Por cierto Hay mucho NALU en este capítulo… Bueno deséenme suerte :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 19

POV Lucy

— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunte nerviosa.

—Así es…— sonrió —Mi madre le dijo a mi hermano que me llamara— beso mis labios.

— ¿Y ellos saben que tu… y yo?— a quien engaño, ni siquiera yo sé que somos Natsu y yo.

— ¿Que tú y yo qué?— me pregunto apegándome a su cuerpo levantando pícaramente sus cejas.

—Que tú y yo…— eran notorios mis nervios y Natsu parecía disfrutarlo —Nos llevamos… 'bien'— le dije riendo.

—Mmm…— dijo riendo — Solo mis hermanos saben lo mal que me tratas…— curvo sus labios hacia abajo mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

— ¿Lo mal que te trato?— abrí mis ojos como platos.

—Bueno me tratabas…— dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme hacia la puerta.

—Natsu… yo creo que será mejor que no valla…— le dije mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Por qué?— me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme.

—No lo sé…— reí tímidamente.

—Hermosa… solo es una cena— lo abrace acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Mis hermanos se mueren por conocerte…— levanto mi mirada —y mis padres no saben de nuestro mal comienzo y tampoco del 'avance'— me dijo riendo —Pero si no quieres ir… está bien no iremos— caminamos y me abrió la puerta del auto.

—Natsu…— alargue mientras entraba al auto, ya que si no iba yo, él no tenía porque no ir.

—Si tu no vas, yo no voy…— me dijo cerrando la puerta para después rodear su auto y subir del lado del piloto —Anda… vamos, cenamos y nos regresamos— me dijo tomando mi mano.

—Está bien…— acepte y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

—Vas a ver que te caerán bien…— dijo emocionado mientras comenzaba a conducir.

— ¿A qué parque iremos?— le pregunte.

—Ya verás…— me dijo mientras volteaba a verme y luego regresaba su mirada al camino.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un gran parque de diversiones, el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado. Pero afortunadamente encontramos un lugar. Estacionó el auto y bajamos.

Volteé hacia arriba, había atracciones enormes. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago a causa de los nervios. Volteé a ver a Natsu, quien miraba con emoción. Me miró y sonrió.

—Asombroso ¿cierto?— me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo abrace. Me producía tanta ternura.

—No tanto como tu…— me tomó de la cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo para luego unir nuestros labios —Vamos…— le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos para luego comenzar a correr hacia la taquilla.

Pago las entradas y le entregaron dos brazaletes, tomo uno y lo colocó en mi muñeca derecha, ajustándolo bien para que no se saliera.

— ¿Me lo pones?— me preguntó mientras me entregaba el brazalete color fluorescente.

—Claro…— lo tome y lo puse igual en su muñeca derecha.

Ya con los brazaletes que nos daban acceso a todas las atracciones, faltaba decidir por cual comenzar.

— ¿Cual primero?— le pregunte sonriente.

—Empecemos por las tranquilas… y dejamos las mejores para al final… ¿te parece?— me pregunto, por 'mejores' se refería a las más extremas, cosa que agradecí. Así tendría más tiempo para prepararme mentalmente.

—Genial.

Caminamos a las atracciones, siempre tomados de la mano. Gesto que me encantaba. Me hacía sentir segura y esa simple acción me demostraba cariño.

— ¿Lista?— me pregunto cuando llegamos a la última atracción. Era un juego enorme, eran pequeños vagones para dos personas, el cual subía, bajaba, daba giros, te dejaba de cabeza y claramente todo a gran velocidad.

— ¿Seguro de que quieres subir a este?— le pregunte algo aterrada.

—Si…— sonrió —A menos que te asuste…— dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Asustarme?— levante una de mis delgadas cejas —Si claro…— dije sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a formarme en la larga fila.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, se sentía un poco fresco y ni Natsu ni yo habíamos traído suéter.

—Tienes frio…— me dijo abrazándome para tratar de cubrirme con su cuerpo.

—Me gusta estar contigo…— las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo…— me dijo besando mis labios, pero un fuerte grito nos hizo separarnos.

— ¡Los Siguientes!— gritó el chico que manejaba el juego.

Caminamos hacia los vagones, el nuestro era el segundo. Natsu me ayudó a subir y luego subió él. Se aseguró de que mi cinturón estuviera bien cerrado y después el de él. Sonreía divertido cuando la barra que nos protegía comenzó a bajar. Uno de los encargados pasaba vagón por vagón asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien cerrados y luego con la mano le hizo una señal al otro chico. Quien presiono un botón y los vagones comenzaron a avanzar. Avanzaba con una lentitud por el recto andén, hasta que ese 'recto' andén se convirtió en una subida, que con mi pánico la veía de noventa grados. Conforme llegábamos a la cumbre, el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleraba. La velocidad se disminuyó cuando estábamos en la cima, pero de un momento a otro iba a toda velocidad. Me era imposible dejar de gritar.

— ¿Ya fue todo?— pregunte sorprendida cuando se detuvo.

—Si…— dijo sonriente Natsu.

— ¡Vamos de nuevo!— le dije emocionada debido a la adrenalina que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo.

—Wow…— dijo sorprendido, ya que no había parado de gritar —Pensé que no te había gustado…— soltó una carcajada.

Después de subir un par de veces más, Natsu me aviso que era hora de irnos ya que teníamos que ir a cambiarnos. Caminamos hacia la salida.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ven vamos!— me dijo mientras corría hacia una cabina de fotos instantáneas — ¡Entremos!— se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y luego lo hizo él.

Había un pequeño asiento y enfrente había una cámara detrás de un cristal. Natsu introdujo un billete en la máquina. Después de unos minutos salimos, para tomar la tira de fotos.

En la primera Natsu salía con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que yo le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la segunda hacíamos viscos, la tercera sacando la lengua y la ultima y mi favorita, salíamos besándonos.

Ambos reíamos por nuestras caras, —Me gusta esta…— dijo mientras que con cuidado, recortaba con las manos la primera foto. Saco su cartera y puso la foto en el pequeño espacio para fotos. Me miro sonriente y yo solo reí. Volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos para caminar hacia el auto. Ya que su familia nos esperaba.

En unos minutos estábamos en frente de la casa. Natsu bajo y rápidamente abrió mi puerta.

—Natsu… ¿y qué debo usar?— le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Lo que tú quieras…— me dijo riendo —De todos modos te ves hermosa— dejo de caminar para abrazarme.

—Natsu… ¿seguro que no quieres que te espere aquí?— le dije haciendo mi cara de súplica lo más convencible posible.

—Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, pero si no quieres ir está bien— me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Después de esto que me había dicho me era imposible decirle que no.

—Me iré a cambiar…— bese sus labios y entre a mi habitación.

Entre al baño para abrir la regadera y que el agua comenzara a templarse, mientras esto sucedía, fui a mi closet para buscar que usar. No lograba decidirme hasta que encontré un lindo vestido que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros, en color rosa coral, y unas zapatillas tacón de aguja en el mismo tono. Lo deje sobre mi cama y regrese a la regadera. Saque toda mi ropa y entre, dejando que las tibias gotas de agua se llevaran lo que sobraba en mi cuerpo.

Ya vestida comencé a maquillarme, como siempre. No muy cargado. Delineador, rubor y brillo labial. Mi cabello lo deje suelto para que en él se formaran las naturales ondas. Acomode mi fleco hacia un lado y mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Tome mi bolso y salí al pasillo. Me encontré con Natsu, volteo a verme sorprendido.

—Se te van a salir los ojos…— le dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Tú eres la culpable…— me dijo abrazándome por la cintura —Te ves hermosa— me dijo con una sensual voz, que todo en mi interior se estremeció. Seguro que se dio cuenta ya que una victoriosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me apego aún más a su cuerpo, para unir nuestros labios. Con una lentitud rosaban mis labios, disfrutando mi brillo labial.

— ¿Vainilla?— me pregunto dudoso separándose de mis labios.

— Si no estás seguro prueba de nuevo— le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarme, nuevamente devoraba mis labios de esa forma tan especial que me hace delirar. Ahora yo me separe de él y lo mire pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé… aun no estoy seguro…— dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—Eres un mentiroso…— le dije riendo desde el principio sabía que era vainilla, solo lo decía para seguirme besando.

—Sabes…— me dijo sensualmente —Puedo hablar y avisarles que llegaremos tarde— levantaba rápidamente sus cejas.

—Natsu…— alargue riendo.

—Está bien… vamos— dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar hacia las escaleras.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Llegamos a una hermosa y gran casa, color blanco y con un enorme jardín, iluminado por unos rústicos faroles de luz blanca.

—Es hermosa— le dije a Natsu mientras miraba con detenimiento la residencia, me dedico una sonrisa mientras se estacionaba.

—Yo te abro…— me dijo antes de bajar del auto, aún no me acostumbraba a que siempre me abriera la puerta. Pero esos detalles como abrirme la puerta, tomarme de la mano y dar pequeños besos en mi mejilla, me fascinan.

— ¿Entonces?— le pregunte claramente sobre nuestra 'relación'.

—Pues a mí no me molesta decir que estamos saliendo…— me dijo jugando con mi cabello – ¡No amigos! ¡No novios!… ¡Saliendo!- al fin aclaro mi más grande duda —Pero si te causa problemas con tus padres, lo mantenemos en secreto— me dijo sonriendo.

—Creo que es mejor la segunda opción…— le dije ya que no quería que mis padres se enteraran ya que inmediatamente lo cambiarían. Tomo mi mano pero de inmediato me soltó.

—Lo siento…— dijo riendo —No sé si pueda resistir eh…— me advirtió entre risas.

—Claro que podrás…— le dije abrazándolo, ahora sin dificultad ya que por la altura de mis zapatos quedábamos de la misma estatura.

— ¿Me das un besito?— me pregunto con una voz de niño pequeño mientras me abrazaba.

—Solo uno…— le dije riendo y asintió con la cabeza.

Me acercaba lentamente a sus labios, en automático cerro sus ojos, dejando sus labios entreabiertos para poder acoplarlos perfectamente a los míos. Pero cambie el camino de mis labios hacia su mejilla. Lo miraba divertida, en su rostro se había formado un gesto de inconformidad aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Estás jugando conmigo…— dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—No lo sé… puede ser— le dije riendo ¡Claro que estaba jugando!

Camino haciéndome retroceder, hasta que su auto nos impidió seguir retrocediendo, su anatomía y la mía se conjugaban perfectamente, tomo mis manos y me hizo pasarlas a su espalda formando un abrazo, para el tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y atraerme hasta sus labios. Me besaba con desesperación, con necesidad. No pude evitar seguirle el beso, simplemente sus labios me volvían loca, en pocas palabras me había vuelto completamente adicta a sus besos. Completamente adicta a él.

La ausencia de oxígeno en mis pulmones, comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero por nada detendría ese magnífico beso. Al menos yo no. Pero Natsu bruscamente se separó de mí. Abrí mis ojos como platos y solo porque mi mandíbula está unida a mi cráneo, no cayó hasta el piso, me miraba divertido. Se estaba vengando.

— ¡Te estás vengando!— le dije riendo.

—No lo sé… puede ser— me contesto tal y como yo lo había hecho.

—Eres un tonto— riendo di un golpe en su estómago.

—Hey, tú empezaste…— me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi mejilla.

—Vamos ya…— le dije sacando sus brazos de mí ya que si alguien nos veía, todo se arruinaba.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y Natsu tocó el timbre, en unos minutos una mujer con cabello lacio abrió.

— ¡Natsu!— lo saludo claramente emocionada, acción que me decía que era su madre. Además de el gran parecido que tenían. Lo abrazo cariñosamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí — ¡Tú debes ser la hija de Jude y Layla!— me dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras me saludaba.

—Así es…— le conteste igual regalándole una sonrisa.

—Pero pasa cariño…— me dijo amablemente.

**Hola **

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, ya que me estaba recuperando de un choque que hubo cuando venía de regreso del viaje, pero bueno ya se me paso un poco, espero que les guste ;3 **

**Pronto sabrán quienes son los hermanos de natsu ;3 , a por cierto subiré el otro capítulo el Viernes, ya que mañana tengo que ir a la prepa para ver si quede en ella. Cambiando de tema vieron el manga de fairy tail, yo no lo vi el día que lo subieron, ya cuando llegue lo primerito que hice fue en busca de mi laptop para ir a verlo y me encanto ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 20

POV Natsu

—Pero pasa cariño…— le dijo mi madre amablemente

Lucy lucia algo nerviosa, pero su hermosa sonrisa nunca desapareció.

—Mi nombre es Hikari— escuche que le decía mientras yo caminaba hacia la sala ya que estando a un lado de Lucy, no creía poder controlarme.

Aunque si por mi fuera, me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella es mía. Bueno no del todo, ya que aún ni siquiera somos novios. No quería apresurar las cosas. Y mucho menos que ella se sintiera presionada. Llegue a la sala y ahí estaba el resto, miraban un partido de americano. Me pare en el umbral mirando con atención el televisor tal y como lo hacían todos.

— ¡Natsu!—la pequeña wendy fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia, haciendo que todos voltearan y se pusieran de pie.

—Hey— le dije feliz despeinando su cabello y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Hasta que vienes!— me reclamo gray mientras me abrazaba, yo sólo reí.

—Aunque no lo creas… te extrañamos— me dijo kaname riendo

— ¿No creerlo?— solté una carcajada — ¡Es más que claro que me extrañan!— lo abrace.

Antes de deshacer el abraso escuche un 'Wow' en un susurro salir de su boca.  
Lo mire extrañado y me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba completamente perdida en Lucy quien reía a carcajadas junto con mi madre.

No sé qué me aterro más, que kaname la mirara de esa manera o las cosas que seguro le estaban contando mi madre.

Volteé hacia donde estaba Gray para decirle que le llamara la atención a kaname, pero fue inútil ya que él estaba con el celular en la mano.

Respire profundo tratando de controlarme y camine hacia ella, la tome delicadamente por la espalda.

—Mi padre…— le dije pero seguramente ya se conocían por su padre —Mi hermano mediano Gray— lo señale y él se acercó a saludarla, con una mirada normal. —Y los menores… kaname y la princesa de esta casa Wendy.

— ¿Ella es la chica para la que trabajas?— me pregunto kaname estando a un lado de mí.  
—A si es…— le conteste aunque el bien sabia la respuesta.  
—Entonces que lindo trabajo que tienes…— dijo en un tono que solo fue audible para los tres. Se acercó a ella y el saludo con esa cara de 'seducción' que ¡Yo! Mismo le había enseñado. ¡Estaba usando mis armas en mi contra!

Solo que kaname no sabía que Lucy no es como las demás, iniciar con esos prepotentes halagos y miradas con ella. Era un gran error. - Así que kaname… fuera del camino.- pensé divertido mientras miraba a Lucy que estaba molesta, más no perdería la calma así que sonreía.

Solo que él me preocupaba era kaname. Suele hacerse el amable, sencillo y tierno. Y ¡Bam! De un momento a otros las tiene en la bolsa del pantalón.

Yo siempre creí que las mujeres eran como las gomas de mascar, 'entre más las pises más se te pegan'. Pero con Lucy es todo lo contrario.

—Bueno esperen un momento… les llamo cuando esté lista la cena— dijo mi madre saliendo de la para mi bastante incómoda escena.

—Te ayudo hikari— le dijo educadamente Lucy a mi madre para luego caminar detrás de ella, después de darme una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡Wow!— dijo kaname cuando estábamos nada más los tres —Sí que es linda— dijo aun impresionado.

—No sé porque te molesta cuidarla…— dijo sonriente kaname.  
—No me molesta… solo que no nos llevábamos bien— aclare —Ahora digamos que somos buenos amigos— dije tratando de no darle mucha importancia.  
— Así que no te molesta si…— me pregunto Gray levantando una ceja, mientras se le mandaba un mensaje a juvia.

— ¿Qué?— le dije fingiendo no entender.

—Chicos a cenar…— el llamado de mi madre nos interrumpió haciendo que todos caminaran al comedor.

POV Lucy

Todos eran muy agradables, excepto el tal kaname. Seguramente había aprendido sus 'tácticas de conquista' con su hermano mayor. Bueno no era muy parecido a Natsu, tenía un cabello café claro, bastante lacio y ojos del color del verdes. Sus facciones eran más afiladas pero aun así se notaba el parecido entre ellos

.  
Gray, tampoco no era muy parecido al anterior, al igual con cabello alborotado y corto, piel bronceada. Pero a diferencia este tenía una hermosa mirada gris. Y por último la menor Wendy cabello Lacio, ojos azules, sin duda una hermosura y por cierto... una gran Princesa.

—Bueno esperen un momento… les llamo cuando esté lista la cena— dijo hikari sonriente después de que Natsu me presentara a cada uno de los miembros.

—Te ayudo Hikari— me ofrecí amablemente, volteé a ver a Natsu y le sonreí, para después caminar detrás de hikari hacia la cocina.

—Wow… ¡3 hombres y una princesa!— le dije sorprendida cuando entramos a la cocina.

— ¿No es pesado?— le pregunte riendo.

—Solo un poco…— dijo uniéndose a mis risas —Pero son buenos chicos y claro la princesa es una ternura que por cierto… me ayudan mucho con la casa, también los 3 — dijo sonriente.

— ¿Con que te ayudo?— le dije poniéndome a un lado.

—Podrías poner cubiertos y los platos todo lo demás estará listo en segundos— me dijo mientras me indicaba el lugar en donde estaban los cubiertos.

Tome siete parejas de cuchillo y tenedor, y siete platos. Los lleve a la mesa, acomode primero los platos en los lugares y después tome los cubiertos para acomodarlos.

—Chicos a cenar…— les aviso Hikari y rápidamente llegaron al comedor, buscaba con mi mirada a Natsu pero no lo encontraba, hasta que entro al último, se veía serio pero apenas su mirada se encontró con la mía me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y regrese a la cocina para ayudarle a Hikari a llevar los recipientes a la mesa.

Con sumo cuidado tome dos recipientes y camine siguiendo a Hikari hacia el comedor, los acomode sobre la mesa, hikari tomo asiento y mire Natsu quien me hizo una disimulada seña para que me sentara a su lado.

El padre de Natsu estaba sentado en la cabecera, de su lado derecho estaba hikari, Gray y por ultimo kaname, y del lado izquierdo estaba Natsu y Wendy quedando yo entre estos dos últimos.

— ¿Y cómo te trata Natsu?— pregunto su padre rompiendo el silencio, todos voltearon divertidos a vernos. Dirigí mi mirada a Natsu y lo volví a encontrar muy serio, miraba perdidamente su plato. Todos lo miraban extrañados ya que no había tocado su plato, levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Lo siento…— dijo acomodándose mientras tomaba el tenedor para comenzar a comer

—Muy bien…— le conteste —Es muy amable…

—Y no te aburres de él…— dijo kaname riendo a lo que Natsu le contesto con un gesto haciéndonos reír a todos aún más.

—De hecho no…— le conteste sincera.

La cena paso rápido, casi la mayor parte del tiempo reía, las ocurrencias de Natsu unidas a las de sus hermanos era demasiado.

—Hay cariño… seguro extrañas mucho a tus padres— me dijo Hikari cuando nos despedíamos —Pero si te sirve de algo, ven aquí cuando quieras— me dijo amablemente mientras me abrazaba.

—Muchas gracias…

—Si… cuando quieras ven y podemos ver películas o algo…— se acercó kaname.

—Claro…— sonreí —Me encantaría.

Natsu termino de despedirse y salimos para dirigirnos al auto, el regreso fue silencioso, cosa que era totalmente extraña. Natsu y yo siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar, pero esta vez ninguno producía algún sonido.

—Natsu… ¿qué te pasa?— decidí hablar, así que le pregunte volteándolo a ver, Natsu volteo a verme seriamente y luego regreso la mirada al camino.

—Claro… me encantaría— dijo haciendo una aguda vocecita. Lo miraba sin entender hasta que comprendí a que se refería.

—Mira primero… yo no hablo así…— le dije riendo —Y segundo ¿que querías que le dijera?

—Un… 'no, no puedo'— volvió a hacer la aguda voz.

—El solo estaba siendo amable, no le iba a contestar eso...

— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes bien que no solo estaba siendo 'amable'— dijo apagando el auto.  
— ¡Natsu Dragneel! ¿Estás celoso de tu propio hermano?— baje del auto.

—Claro que no— dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa dejándome atrás.

Camine sin prisa hasta llegar a la puerta, apenas cerré esta y me saque los zapatos, con ellos en las manos subí las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación, deje caer los zapatos y deje mi bolso en una de las repisas del closet, tome un short y una blusa para poder cambiarme.

Estaba por acostarme cuando recordé a Natsu. Siempre que discutíamos, bueno las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho siempre era a causa de sus 'celos' los cuales negaba rotundamente, y como siempre ahí voy yo detrás de él. –Ahora no iré yo tras de él- firmemente dije en mi foro interno, pero en cuanto volteé a la mesa de noche y vi las fotos que nos habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones, unas inmensas ganas de tenerlo a mi lado me arrollaron por completo. Le tenía más cariño del que creía tenerle.

Salí al pasillo y desde la puerta de mi habitación veía como la suya estaba cerrada, respire profundo y camine hacia a la habitación de Natsu.  
Di tres leves golpes sobre el trozo de madera, después de unos segundos escuche un 'Esta abierto' del otro lado de la puerta. La abrí lentamente y me quede parada sobre el umbral. Lo mire por unos segundos, estaba recostado mirando televisión, según por lo que lograba escuchar, eran deportes.

— ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?— le pregunte con voz suave. Volteo a verme y luego regreso su mirada al televisor.

—No prefieres ver películas con kaname…— ahí estaban sus celos, era estúpido que dijera que no lo eran. Aun así no tiene por qué decirme nada cuando nosotros solo estamos 'saliendo'.  
—Me encantaría…— reí —Pero sabes, dicen por ahí…— mire hacia arriba haciendo un movimiento con mi mano —Que su hermano… Na… No… …Na— fingía haber olvidado el nombre — ¡Natsu!... si Natsu si, así se llama…— dije alegre como si hubiera recordado el nombre —dicen que besa increíblemente— subía y bajaba rápidamente mis cejas, mientras que él me miraba atento.

— ¿Así que solo lo buscas por sus 'besos'?— pregunto siguiéndome el juego.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo :3**

**Muchas gracias por preocuparse, no me pasó nada, pero solamente fue el susto. Bueno cambiando el tema ya vieron el capítulo del manga de fairy tail esta genial, pobre juvia le tocara toda la carga a ella, y también salió Fairy tail Zero y tambien las aventuras de gray en pequeño, hoy fue un jueves genial ;3**

**Gomene etto... me equivoque poniendo el nombre del hermano de natsu, asi que lo edite y es un Occ, espero que no les moleste :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 21

POV Lucy

— ¿Así que solo lo buscas por sus 'besos'?— pregunto siguiéndome el juego.

—No…— dije sonriente —También dicen, pero solo son rumores eh… se cuenta que cuando te abraza, te hace sentir especial y más que nada segura, como si nada pudiera afectarte cuando te envuelve en sus brazos, que sus caricias son como tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos y al momento de que su mirada se encuentra con la tuya… todo alrededor desaparece— mientras hablaba comenzaba a caminar hacia Natsu, pero antes de llegar a él me detuve —Pero… ¿sabes qué?— dije y sin dejarlo contestarme algo seguí hablando —Me contaron que es… demasiado celoso— hice un gesto de desagrado, Natsu me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos —Me gusta que me celen— seguí hablando sin importar lo que fuera a decirme o como fuera a reaccionar —Pero no sin sentido y mucho menos que me traten mal— hablaba tranquila sin sonar molesta ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Sin sentido?— cuestiono poniéndose de pie — No creo que sean sin sentido… tal vez le gusta cuidar lo que tiene cerca— dijo caminando ahora él hacia mí.— ¿Cuidar?— reí —Pues si sigue 'cuidando' como lo está haciendo… dentro de poco no tendrá nada que 'cuidar'— le sonreí y me di media vuelta para salir de su habitación pero me lo impidió tomándome de la mano.

—Lo siento— dijo haciéndome girar para quedar nuevamente de frente —Te juro que trato de contenerme… pero no lo logro— acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente.

—Natsu ya lo habíamos hablado…— le dije seria —Yo estoy cambiando mi forma de ser, solo por ti y a la primera tu o me dejas sola o me dejas de hablar, sin siquiera escucharme…— subió su mirada a mis ojos cuando comencé a hablar —Y siempre tengo que ir yo detrás de ti— ahora yo dirige mi mirada hacia el piso.

—Discúlpame— tomo mi mentón para levantar mi rostro y así mirarme a los ojos —Pero el simple hecho de que no estés conmigo me pone mal— en su mirada solo veía sinceridad y arrepentimiento.  
—Natsu…— alargue mientras me abrazaba a su torso —Si estoy siempre contigo— le dije riendo.  
—Y así quiero que sigamos— tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miraba sonriente.

—Te quiero mucho Natsu— le dije poniéndome en las puntas de los pies y hacer una presión sobre sus labios con los míos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho— ahora el unió nuestros labios pero no solo para hacer esa 'presión' como yo lo había hecho. Acopló perfectamente sobre los míos que estaban entreabiertos, succionaba mi labio inferior con suavidad mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y finalmente dejarlas en mi espalda. Yo tenía una de mis manos en su cuello mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Se separo de mis labios pero sin soltarme de su abrazo.

—Es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio— pase mis brazos a su nuca para sujetarme mejor.

—Pero no quiero dormir aun…— en realidad si quería, estaba muy cansada. Pero mis ganas de estar con Natsu eran mayores.

—Hey recuerda que sigo siendo tu niñero…— beso cortamente mis labios.

—Está bien… pero solo si vienes conmigo— le dije tomando su mano.

—No— contesto serio mientras que yo lo miraba extrañada —Ahora tú te quedas conmigo…— camino hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama, se sentó mientras tiraba de mi mano para hacer que me sentara en sus piernas, sus labios volvieron a probar los míos mientras que con su mano izquierda proporcionaba ligeras caricias sobre mi espalda y su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la mía. Con mi mano libre comencé a despeinar su cabello.

—Hey, Hey, Hey— dijo agitado separándose de mis labios —A dormir dije— soltó una carcajada

—Tu comenzaste— me defendí igual riendo.

—Y tú que me sigues— dio un beso en mi mejilla.

—Es imposible no hacerlo— me puse de pie para luego sentarme en la cama y hacerme a un lado para que se acostara Natsu quien me miraba divertido.

—¿De qué te ríes?— le pregunte sonrojada.

—De nada…— entro debajo del cobertor y se acomodó mientras me tomaba de la cintura para apegarme a su cuerpo. Yo de igual manera lo abrace por la cintura y me recosté en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba por su respiración, de un momento a otro me quede completamente dormida_**.**_

_**Dos semanas después**_

— ¿Y cómo vas con Natsu?— pregunto divertida Levy.

—Pues bien…— conteste riendo —Aun seguimos 'saliendo'— hice comillas con mis dedos.

— ¿Aun?— dijo sorprendida.

—Si…— le conteste ahora algo cabizbaja —Pero no hablemos de mi— dije tratando de sonreír — ¿Y Gajeel?— le pregunte subiendo y bajando rápidamente mis cejas.

— ¡Genial!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Levy y Gajeel tenían dos semanas de que habían comenzado a salir y una de novios.

Me sentía muy feliz por ella, pero me hacía pensar mi situación con Natsu. Teníamos más de cuatro semanas de estar 'saliendo' cosa que me hacía pensar que, tal vez solo estaba conmigo para pasar el 'rato'. Pero ese pensamiento cambiaba por completo cuando estábamos juntos.

—¿Lucy?— escuche que pronunciaban seguidamente mi nombre hasta que reaccione. Me había quedado pensando.

— ¿Si, si, si?— dije riendo mientras sacudía ligeramente mi cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunto Levy riendo —Últimamente estas muy distraída.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!— solté una carcajada.

— ¡Oh claro que no!— dijo sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de mi auto. Natsu me lo había regresado después de unas cuantas 'suplicas' muy a mi estilo.

**Flashback**

—Natsu…— dije con la voz más tierna y delicada que pude hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto despegando su mirada de la televisión para voltear a verme.

—Sabes…— le dije mientras hacía dibujos abstractos sobre su pecho —Extraño mucho mi auto— lo mire suplicante.

— ¿A si?— se acomodo en el sillón para envolverme mejor en sus brazos.

—Si— bese su mejilla.

—No lo sé…— dijo soltando una carcajada —Yo creo que aun no es suficiente castigo— levanto una de sus cejas para provocarme.

— ¡Natsu!— alargue frunciendo mi ceño.

—Convénceme.

Ahora yo levante mi delgada ceja izquierda mientras que él me miraba divertido esperando mi actuar.

Quite sus brazos de mi y así subir mis piernas al sillón para después ponerlas cada una a los costados de Natsu así quedando yo sentada en las suyas teniéndolo de frente.  
Comencé a repartir besos inocentes por su mejilla, barbilla, nariz y frente.

— ¿Me das mis llaves?— le pregunte sonriente pero este negó con la cabeza.  
Me acerque nuevamente pero ahora con solo un punto fijo. Sus labios. Con la punta de la lengua delinee el perfecto margen que los definía, después de jugar un poco con su labio inferior, acople nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Se mesclaban con un prefecto compas. Hasta que sin siquiera avisarle introduje mi lengua en su boca. La suya rápido fue al encuentro de la mía. Mientras que yo despeinaba su cabellera rosa, él acariciaba mi cintura. Poco a poco me separe de sus labios, uniendo nuestras frentes pregunte de nuevo.

— ¿Ya me las das?— pero este sin siquiera abrir los ojos hizo un sonido con la garganta para decirme que no.

Reí y volví a acercarme lentamente a sus labios. Natsu, conforme fue sintiendo mi cercanía entre abría los labios para así poderse acoplar perfectamente con los míos.  
Fui alejándome de sus labios, pero solo para dejar un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde la 'inocencia' de los besos se fue perdiendo, degustaba el sabor de su suave piel, mientras daba ligeras mordidas a su mejilla y cuello. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, cosa que solo me incitaba a poner más esmero en mi accionar.

Aproveche el 'estado' en el que lo tenía y así introducir dos dedos en una de las bolsas de su pantalón donde justamente traía las llaves, poco a poco fui sacándolas sin que se diera cuenta pero antes de tenerlas por completo en mi poder, se dio cuenta.  
— ¡Hey!— dijo riendo.

—Anda regrésamelo— le volví a pedir y este finalmente cedió.

**Fin Flashback**

—¡Lucy!— volvió a reclamarme Levy.

— ¿Qué?— le conteste inocente.

— ¡Ves!— me dijo riendo — ¡Te volviste a quedar en tu mundo!  
—Lo siento— reí junto con ella.

—Sera mejor que te concentres o mejor me voy caminando— bromeo.

—Calla y ponte el cinturón de seguridad— le dije jugando.

Iríamos a casa de Levy a hacer el proyecto de biología así que primero iríamos a comprar las cosas necesarias para nuestra maqueta del sistema respiratorio, y después a casa de Levy. Compramos todo lo necesario, y después de seis horas de arduo trabajo, terminamos de definir cada uno de los órganos que participan en la respiración.

— ¿Lucy segura que no te quieres quedar a cenar?— insistió una vez más la madre de Levy.

—Enserio muchas gracias, pero ya es algo tarde y no he avisado que me quedaría tanto tiempo.  
—Está bien, pero la próxima vez te quedas a cenar eh…— me dijo abrazándome.

—Muy bien— le conteste sonriente

.—Nos vemos el lunes— le dije a Levy antes de salir.

Subí a mi auto para conducir hacia casa, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba estacionando el automóvil en el porche de la casa.  
Tome mi bolsa y baje, apenas buscaba las llaves de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió

— ¡Hola!— le dije sonriente.

—Hola bonita…— me contesto Natsu galanamente haciéndome reír, camine hacia él y lo abrace, gustoso acepto mi abrazo pero después este se separó de mi — ¡Ven!— me dijo aceleradamente tomando mi mano para que entrara a la casa, cerró la puerta y luego comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa Natsu?— le pregunte extrañada. Dejo de correr cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Ponte aún más bonita… te invitaré a cenar— beso mis labios y luego me hizo entrar a mi habitación y rápidamente salió pero al parecer había olvidado algo ya que regreso —Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa— me avisó, sonrió y volvió a salir.

Aun sumamente extrañada por su comportamiento, decidí obedecerlo ya que nunca lograría comprenderlo. Reí tontamente en mi interior.

Abrí la llave para que las gotas de agua se fueran templando, en unos segundos ya estaba comenzando a empañarse el gran espejo del baño, retire toda prenda de mi cuerpo para poder entrar. Las gotas tibias de agua mescladas con el jabón se llevaban cualquier rastro de impureza de mi cuerpo. Natsu había dicho que no había prisa, así que me tomaría mi tiempo. No tanto como para hacerlo desesperar, pero no me aceleraría.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Ft no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 22

POV Lucy

Después de unos minutos, me envolví en una toalla para poder salir a buscar que me pondría. Después de casi vaciar mi closet. No muy convencida me vestí ya que no conocía la 'formalidad' del lugar al que iríamos, tal vez sería demasiado o tal vez muy poco.

Deje mi cabello suelto como de costumbre, solo que esta vez agregue un poco de mousse para cabello, para que se formaran curvas más definidas. Después de maquillarme tome mi bolso, me mire una vez más en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien y salí de la habitación.

Me encontré con Natsu quien caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro con 'algo' de desesperación. Como siempre se veía perfecto, solo que esta vez vestía más formal, pero sin perder su estilo desordenado.

— ¿Por qué los nervios Dragneel?— le pregunte desde el umbral de la puerta.

Este rápidamente volteo a verme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Te ves hermosa— acaricio mi mejilla, la cual a estas alturas estaba más roja que tomate de temporada —Anda. Vamos…— beso mis labios y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin soltar mi mano.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos?— le pregunte entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—No te diré…— canto como niño pequeño —Es sorpresa— subía y bajaba sus cejas rápidamente.

— ¡Natsu!— alargue riendo.

—No te diré…— rio junto conmigo.

Llegamos al último escalón, estaba por caminar hacia la puerta pero Natsu no se movió y por ende yo tampoco ya que me tomaba de la mano.  
—Ven— me dijo caminando hacia la sala.

–Tal vez olvido algo- pensé sin entender, pero aun así lo seguí, pasamos por el comedor hasta que llegamos al jardín.

— ¿Natsu?— le pregunte bastante extrañada cuando abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, Sin responderme nada siguió caminando. —Natsu a que venimos a…— no pude terminar la oración, ya que quede completamente sorprendida con lo que veía.

El jardín estaba decorado con una serie de antorchas, que iluminaban de una manera increíble la pequeña y cuadrada mesa que estaba en el centro. La cubría un mantel color crema, sobre esta había un delgado jarrón donde había flores, y unas cuantas velas blancas decoraban la mesa, además de la cubertería de plata y copas.  
Seguía completamente anonadada sobre lo que miraban mis ojos, volteé sorprendida a ver a Natsu, quien me miraba expectante.

— ¿T…Tú hiciste todo esto?— sonrió mostrándome su perfecta y deslumbrante dentadura — Es… es ¡hermoso!— le dije abrazándolo.

— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunto dando un beso en mi mejilla.

-No me gusta…-trague saliva— ¡Me encanta!— le respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos para guiarlo hacia mis labios.

Pasamos horas platicando, sobre nosotros, sobre las cosas que nos gustaban y las que no, era increíble estar con él, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba. No cambiaría su compañía por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

Estaba tratando de controlar mi risa, después de los chistes que me contaba. Se puso de pie y me tendió su mano, ya que logre estabilizarme gustosa la tome e igualmente me puse de pie paso su mano libre por mi cintura mientras que yo pasaba la mía por su hombro hasta su nuca. Me apego a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una música inexistente. Lo seguí ocultando mi rostro en su cuello aspirando ese exquisito y característico aroma.

—Lucy— me separe de su cuello para poder verlo de frente.

— ¿Si?— le pregunte.

—Lucy — volvió a decir seguido de un suspiro —…Quiero que seas mi novia— tomo mi mano que se encontraba en su nuca para entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras me miraba fijamente. Abrí mi boca sorprendida, su manera de 'pedirlo' era totalmente diferente, radical, única. Totalmente Natsu Dragneel.

—Y yo quiero que seas mi novio— le conteste con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en mi rostro.

— ¿Entonces?— regreso mis manos a su cuello — ¿Novio y novia?— paso sus manos por mi cintura dejándolas reposar sobre mi espalda.

—Me encanta la idea— susurre sobre sus labios, los cuales unos segundos después capturaron los míos, y así fundirnos en un lento beso.

Me estremecí debido a la fuerte corriente de aire que nos arroyó. Natsu inmediatamente se separo de mí para quitarse el saco y pásalo por mis hombros.

— ¿Vamos adentro?— me pregunto acomodando un mechón de cabello que el viento se había encargado de desacomodar. Asentí con la cabeza.

Natsu se encargó de apagar las antorchas, espere a que llegara a mi lado y lo abrace por la cintura, así el paso un brazo por mis hombros. Caminamos hasta su habitación  
—Ya vengo— me dijo sacando su brazo de mis hombros cuando llegamos a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo tome del brazo tirándolo hacia mí.

Recorrió lentamente mi cintura con sus manos, seguía caminando hacia mí, hasta que la puerta me evito seguir retrocediendo más. Sonrió pícaramente sobre mis labios, y sin darle tiempo a decir palabra alguna, capture sus labios entre los míos, rodé su cuello con mis brazos para afianzarme mejor y evitar que escapara. Aunque seguramente no lo haría.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la intensidad del beso aumentaba. Su lengua con suma libertad recorría mi cavidad, las mortales caricias que brindaba en mi cintura y espalda me hacían estremecer por dentro.

Saque una de mis manos de su cuello para buscar la perilla de la puerta, cuando logre abrirla, Natsu sin separarse de mis labios bajo un poco para después tomarme de las piernas y cargarme acomodándome en su cadera, me sujete de sus hombros mientras reía.

—No te dejaría caer— me dijo sonriente mientras caminaba conmigo en sus brazos.

—Lo sé— le conteste segura regresando a sus labios.

De un momento a otro, estaba recostada sobre el acolchado y Natsu estaba sobre mí sosteniendo su peso sobre su codo, para evitar dejarlo sobre mí. Por más que le decía que no era de cristal, se negaba a dejar su peso sobre mí.

—No me quiebro— le dije riendo mientras ágilmente cambiaba de posición con el ahora dejándolo recostado, mientras yo me sentaba en su cadera.

Me incline para acercarme a sus labios y delinear el marco de estos con la punta de la lengua, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con los botones de su camisa, saque botón por botón de su respectivo ojal, me separe de sus labios y lo tome del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a mí, se enderezo de la cama para permitirme sacar ese -ahora- incomodísimo pedazo de tela. Y así dejar al descubierto su bien marcado y tibio torso. Con las yemas de los dedos, delineé suavemente su definido abdomen.

Tomo una de mis manos delicadamente y dio un beso en el torso de esta.

—Me encantas— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada le sonreí, introdujo sus manos por debajo del saco y las posiciono sobre mis hombros para luego deslizarlas por mis brazos y así al mismo tiempo deshacerse del saco.

_**Bueno… lo siento por no haber actualizado la historia, como verán estaba ocupada sobre la prepa, ya que daban los resultados y… Quede wuuu :D **_

_**2) Ayer en la mañana tenía pensado actualizar la historia, pero justamente me enferme, no me podía mover ( no es mentira XD ) y me dolía todo el estómago ( me retorcía como gusano :3 ) y fui al doctor y me dijeron que tenía que tomarme un ultrasonido para ver qué era lo que tengo y si es algo malo… me tendrían que operar U-u **_

_**3) Como verán dentro de 2 capítulos más… Habrá lemmon :3 ese es mi regalo por mi ausencia :D **_

_**4) Tal vez no actualice unos días, ya que todavía no estoy en buenas condiciones para estar en la lap (diría que hice el capítulo a escondidas :3 ), ya que mi estado es pésimo, así que deséenme suerte :3**_

_**Bueno esas son mis excusas por mi ausencia, les mando un abrazo :3 **_


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTA: La última mitad del capítulo contiene algo de LEMMON. Si no te agrada esto, por favor abstente de leerlo**

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

* * *

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 23

* * *

POV Lucy

—Me encantas— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada le sonreí, introdujo sus manos por debajo del saco y las posiciono sobre mis hombros para luego deslizarlas por mis brazos y así al mismo tiempo deshacerse del saco.

El mismo tomo el saco y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama, coloco su mano en mi cuello ahora descubierto y comenzó a bajarla lentamente hasta mi clavícula.

Me dedicaba a admirarlo, esos hermosos ojos jade, su cabello rosa desacomodado y sus labios entreabiertos formando una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una parte de su perfecta dentadura.

Con mis piernas a sus costados, poco a poco me recosté sobre su pecho hundiendo mi cuello en su rostro, di un pequeño beso y subí a su oído.

—Tú también me encantas— le susurre sensualmente mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, posó sus manos en mis piernas, las subía y bajaba haciéndome estremecer por las caricias. Subió una por mi pierna, pasando por mis glúteos hasta mi espalda, dejo de subir cuando llego a su destino. El cierre de mi vestido.

Sin alejarse de mis labios, bajaba el zíper con una desesperante lentitud, obviamente ese era su objetivo. Hacerme sufrir. Pero ya llegaría mi turno de vengarme.

Finalmente el cierre estaba abajo completamente y yo me quemaba interiormente por sentir su piel en contacto con la mía.

Nuevamente me senté en su cadera para poder sacarme el vestido, sin previo aviso Natsu lo tomo del borde y comenzó a subirlo, así que solamente puse mis manos en el aire y en un dos por tres el vestido había desaparecido.

Me tomo de la cintura para apegarme nuevamente a su cuerpo, acción que claramente no rechazaría. De pronto me encontraba recostada mientras que Natsu devoraba mis labios.

Lentamente lo separe de mis labios, su entrecejo se frunció levemente y su rostro tenía dibujado un enorme signo de interrogación.

— ¿Pasa algo?— me pregunto aun algo agitado por el beso anterior.

—No es justo…— le dije seria.

— ¿Qué no es justo?— me pregunto riendo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y comencé a deslizarla hacia abajo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.  
Me dedico una pícara sonrisa seguida de una carcajada, rápidamente me enderece dejándolo nuevamente mirando hacia el techo, di un fugaz beso en sus labios y con mi dedo índice recorrí su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al metálico botón que se aseguraba mantener los pantalones en su lugar.

Sacaba el botón de su lugar, pero luego en cuestión de segundos lo regresaba a su ojal, escuchaba las ligeras risas de Natsu quien ya estaba altamente 'desesperado' finalmente lo abrí, y baje el zíper con la misma lentitud con la que él había bajado el de mi vestido.

— ¡Me estás haciendo sufrir! ¿Cierto?— estaba en lo correcto, pero además no había prisa, teníamos la noche por delante.

Bajaba su pantalón, hasta que algo me lo impidió, ambos reímos tontamente al darnos cuenta de que Natsu aún continuaba con zapatos.

— ¡Eres un 'mata-pasión' Natsu!— le dije ahogada en carcajadas mientras quitaba sus zapatos al igual que los calcetines, los cuales junto con el pantalón se esparcieron por algún lugar de su habitación

— ¿Mata-pasión?— pregunto levantando una ceja —Eso está por verse…— agrego amenazantemente tomándome de las piernas, me levanto y luego me soltó para así dejarme caer sobre la cama.

— ¡Natsu!— alargue riendo.

Sin darme tiempo de reclamarme por esa llave de lucha que me había aplicado, atrapo mis labios. Este beso era diferente a los demás, tenía más energía, pasión, desenfreno. De pronto introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, la recorría sin pudor alguno tal y como sus manos paseaban por todo mi cuerpo.

La falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacerse presente, mas Natsu no se separaba de mis labios y para ser sincera yo tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero si quería seguir disfrutando de mi novio, tenía que hacerlo.

Apenas me separe de sus labios trate de recuperar el aire vital perdido, Natsu se entretenía en mi cuello mientras yo me reponía. Pero fue completamente inútil ya que el placer que Natsu me brindaba con sus caricias en mi cuerpo, unidas a los besos y mordidas que impartía en mi cuello, solo me aceleraban más.

—Sabes… No es justo— susurro con su melodiosa voz en mi oído mientras que jugaba con los tirantes de mi sostén.

—P…Pues hazlo… hazlo más justo— trate de hablar lo más claro posible pero me desconcentraba de sobremanera.

Rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y giro haciéndome quedar sobre él, se divertía con el broche de mi sujetador. Hasta que finalmente decidió desabrocharlo mientras yo saboreaba esos labios ahora de doble grosor e intensidad de color. Me aparte de mi ahora 'vicio' para eliminar de la escena la penúltima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y así dejar mi torso completamente desnudo.

* * *

Después de recorrer con la mirada, cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo, posicionó sus manos en mi cadera, estas se desviaban a mi abdomen subiendo por este hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear parsimoniosamente.

Sus caricias, masajes, roces, todo. Simplemente todo lo que hacía me volvía completamente loca. A consecuencia del placer, me sujete de su pecho mientras que encorvaba la espalda y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Beso la loma de mis pechos al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura y así girar lentamente y recostarme con suma delicadeza sobre el acolchado, acoplo su perfecta anatomía a la mía, el sentir su tibia y tersa piel sobre la mía era completamente delirante.

Sus manos seguían recorriéndome completa, mientras que nuestros labios estaban fundidos en una apasionado beso. No podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se colaran por mis labios sobre los de Natsu, sus mortales caricias eran las culpables.

Sin embargo estos solo incitaban a Natsu a poner más esmero en su 'tarea'.  
Bajo sus besos por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, para depositar en este, cálidos y húmedos besos, de vez en cuando hincaba sus dientes para dar suaves mordidas, las cuales lejos de producirme dolor, solo aumentaban mi éxtasis.

Pero lo que simplemente me hacía enloquecer, lo que provocaba una guerra de hormonas en mi interior, era cuando deslizaba su lengua por mi piel.

La mescla de sensaciones que Natsu me producía con solo hablarme, darme un beso o una caricia era lo mejor que podía existir.

Ya no aguantaba más, agradecía de sobre manera que la casa estuviera completamente vacía, mi ansiedad aumentaba. Los labios de Natsu se mesclaban con los míos cuando comencé a jugar con el elástico de sus bóxer haciendo caricias sumamente delicadas, este se quedó estático, cerrando los ojos al mismo que mordía su labio inferior.

Decidida comencé a bajar esa última y azul prenda que cubría su cuerpo, Natsu rápidamente abrió los ojos y tomo mi mano.

—Lucy si tu…— comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.

—Si estoy lista— lo interrumpí mientras que acariciaba su mejilla, me acerque para besar sus labios —Quiero que seas tú— susurre sobre sus labios para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Me miraba entre tierno y pensativo pero después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Regreso a mis labios para darme un beso lleno de sentimiento, completamente alucínate.

—Sera un honor— susurro en mi oído mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Mientras que yo continuaba lo que me había interrumpido, Natsu me ayudo a deshacerme de la prenda restante sobre mi cuerpo y así dejarla sobre el piso junto con toda nuestra ropa.

Natsu se estiro hacia los cajones que estaban a un lado de la cama, abrió el cajón inferior y de este saco un pequeño sobrecito negro.

— ¿Segura?— pregunto acomodándose entre mis piernas.

—Completamente— le respondí más que segura, pase mis manos por su cabello atrayéndolo a mis labios.

Poco a poco sentí como nuestras anatomías se convertían en una sola, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me separe solo unos milímetros de los labios de Natsu, ya que un fuerte dolor se apodero de mi entrepierna, tanto que no pude evitar enterrar mis uñas en la espalda de Natsu.

—Lucy… ¿qu…quieres que me detenga?— me pregunto, seguramente porque había notado mi gesto, mas sin abrir los ojos y sin suavizar mis facciones negué con la cabeza.

Coloco una de sus manos en mi cadera para comenzar con suaves embestidas, de un momento a otro el fuerte dolor se transformó en placer puro, al igual que sus movimientos comenzaban a tomar mayor velocidad e intensidad.

Abrí mis ojos para poder ver el rostro de Natsu, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mordía su labio inferior y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

Era demasiado lo que sentía que se desbordaba de mí en forma de pequeños gemidos, los cuales Natsu atrapaba con sus labios.

Sentí como una serie de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo desde las puntas de mis pies hasta la cabeza, mis músculos se contrarían, nuevamente su espalda fue víctima de mis uñas. Habíamos llegado a la 'cima'.

Natsu completamente rendido se acomodó a mi lado ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, nuestras respiraciones estaban más que agitadas.

—T…Te am… Te amo— susurro Natsu entrecortado en mi oído envolviéndome entre sus brazo.

* * *

—Yo también… te amo— me acurruque en su pecho el cual seguía contrayéndose por la urgencia de llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno.

Un ligero cosquilleo en mi espalda muy cerca de mi hombro izquierdo, hizo que me comenzara a despertar, no quería abrir los ojos, aun quería seguir durmiendo, pero el recordar que seguramente sería Natsu el culpable de las caricias, me incitó a abrir los ojos.

Efectivamente al abrir mis ojos me encontré con Natsu recostado de lado, recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi espalda.

—Hola— dije sonriente.

—Buenos días— me contesto Natsu depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

— ¿Llevas mucho despierto?— pregunte frotando mis ojos, ya que se notaba la humedad en su cabello.

—No— respondió —Hace poco desperté y tome una ducha— acomodo detrás de mí oreja un mechón de cabello que se había colado a mi rostro — ¿Cómo dormiste?— me pregunto sonriente, solté una tímida risa y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Estupendamente— le conteste escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, Natsu soltó una carcajada y me tomo de la barbilla para atraerme a sus labios y así besarme de una manera sumamente lenta.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?— pregunto a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios.

—Quiero estar contigo— le respondí sonriente, pero el agacho un poco su cabeza subiendo pícaramente su ceja izquierda, sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa característica de él.

— ¡Natsu!— alargue su nombre riendo —Eres un mal pensado— di un suave codazo en su estómago y este comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Es broma linda— seguía riendo.

—Iré a darme una ducha— le dije besando fugazmente sus labios, sujete bien la sabana para envolverme en esta aún más, ya que rodeé mi cuerpo con esta semejando un vestido strapless, me puse de rodillas sobre la cama para bajar de esta, pero Natsu estaba sobre la sabana y no me dejaba tomarla toda.

—Para que la quieres— riendo me tomo de la cintura haciéndome caer sobre su pecho.

—No es nada que no haya visto— mordió su labio inferior mirándome fijamente.

—Eres un tonto— le dije soltando una carcajada mientras me escondía en la sabana, Natsu se unió a mis risas y sin soltarme giro para dejarme ahora debajo de él. Quito la sabana la cual cubría mi sonrojado rostro. Con el torso de su dedo índice acaricio mi mejilla, se acercó lentamente para atrapar mis labios entre los suyos, para comenzar con un dulce beso, lo empuje suavemente para que girara y quedar yo sobre él, así lo hizo.

Me separe lentamente de sus labios, claramente sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría después.

—Te amo— le dije seguido de un rápido y cortó beso en sus labios, me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta aun con mi 'vestido' hecho de la tela blanca.

— ¡Hey no te vayas!— replico Natsu riendo ante mi huida.

Salí riendo de la habitación de Natsu, pero me encontré con alguien con quien la verdad no esperaba ver y mucho menos en las condiciones que me encontraba.

— ¿Tía?— seguramente estaba pálida, mientras que esta me miraba divertida. Era la hermana más chica de mi madre, algunos treinta años tendría.

— ¿Pero qué paso?— separo en silabas riendo.

—Eh yo… yo…— los nervios no me dejaban hablar, ¡Que iba a decirle!

—Lucy voy a…— Natsu salió hablando de la habitación, pero de inmediato callo cuando se topó con el incómodo momento que estaba pasando. Avergonzado sonrió forzadamente y camino hacia atrás para entrar a la habitación. Agradecí infinitamente que al menos el traía unos shorts.

—Oh…— dijo tratando de no reír, pero yo no pude evitarlo tape mi rostro con una mano ya que con la otra sujetaba la sabana y reí nerviosa.

— ¿Y cómo estas tía?— dije riendo, aunque en este momento no había nada que deseara más que un poso se abriera en el piso y me tragara.

—Cállate y ve a vestirte…— dijo soltando una carcajada, afortunadamente mi relación con ella era muy buena, Así que trataría de convencerla de que no dijera nada.  
Hice caso a su indicación y camine a mi habitación para ponerme algo más presentable.

* * *

_**Hola minna**_

_**Ya regrese, el capítulo lo iba a subir mañana pero me gano la tentación :3… por cierto vieron el manga estuvo genial, además pobre juvia… quería ver a gray… y la batalla de natsu y gajeel contra los demonios esta genial :D**_

_**Bueno como verán estoy mejor de salud, y me dieron unas pastillas para que me quitara el dolor… y funcionaron ( Gracias ), ahora sí puedo agarrar la lap y subir los capítulos, me verán muy seguido actualizando :3**_

_**PD: Gracias por los reviews :3**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

* * *

**El niñero.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

* * *

_**POV Lucy**_

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte algo inseguro poniéndome de pie.

—Hay Lucy - suspiro —No voy a decir nada— inmediatamente una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro —A menos que me pregunten algo, no hablare pero no mentiré— agrego rápidamente.

Solo le sonreía inmensamente agradecida, mientras que Natsu continuaba con su neutra mirada. No me agradaba mucho, que estuviera así, la mayoría del tiempo sonreía, aunque no podría pedir que estuviera de lo más feliz con 'esto' que nos había pasado.

Mi tía se quedó un buen rato, Natsu comenzaba a tomar un poco de confianza. Yo le contaba a mi tía como nos llevamos antes y ella me escuchaba divertida. Natsu se limitaba a reír en algunas partes de la historia mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

—Bueno chicos— dijo mi tia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida por nosotros dos.

—Tengo que aceptar que hacen muy linda pareja— sonrió —Pero...— quito su sonrisa por una mirada amenazante —Apenas pongan tus padres un pie sobre esta casa, le dicen lo de ustedes— asentí con la cabeza despidiéndome de ella.

Antes de salir por la puerta hizo una seña con sus dedos, índice y medio señalando sus ojos y luego los de Natsu, como indicando que lo observaría.

Natsu soltó una carcajada e hizo el mismo movimiento solo que apunto sus ojos y luego hacia mí.

Apenas subió a su auto y cerré la puerta de la casa, tome a Natsu de la mano y camine hacia la sala seguida por mi novio.

— ¿Oíste?— le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Hacemos una linda pareja— entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras unía las puntas de nuestras narices.

— ¿Linda?— soltó una carcajada —Muy linda pareja— remarco la primer palabra, rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y se dejó caer en el sillón así yo quede en sus piernas, ambos reíamos mientras que yo ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello. Donde en su 'manzana' deposite un cálido beso, para después acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Me gusta mucho estar contigo— le susurre jugando con los dedos de su mano.

—Y a mí me gusta que te guste estar conmigo porque me gusta estar contigo— dijo rápidamente haciéndome soltar una enorme carcajada.

— ¡Pero qué trabalenguas acabas de decir!— no podía parar de reír.

— Te amo Lucy— dijo siguiendo mis risas paro mirando mis ojos fijamente.

Mi mirada vagaba de sus ojos a sus labios, regresaba a los primeros y luego volvía a bajar. Hasta que Natsu acorto la distancia entre nosotros y así fundiéndonos en un perfecto beso.

Con su mano acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla mientras que con la otra me sostenía por la cintura ya que aún me encontraba en sus piernas.

* * *

_**POV Natsu**_

* * *

— Ayer fue un día maravilloso — dijo ella con un tono de seducción.

— Demasiado — dije haciendo una mirada sexy.

— ¿Me describes el día de ayer?

— Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra, si basta con decir que te besé hasta la sombra — dije sexy

Ella lanzó una gran carcajada, esa chica era perfecta, me hipnotiza..

* * *

_**POV Lucy**_

* * *

— ¿Vemos una película?— le pregunte sobre sus labios.

—Lo que tú digas hermosa— me contesto para después volver a atrapar mis labios, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ante sus deliciosos besos y sentí como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

—Tu elige la película— señale la repisa llena de DVD's, me puse de pie pero Natsu me tomo de la mano haciéndome regresar hacia él. Beso nuevamente mis labios y me guiño galanamente un ojo para después dejarme ir.

Camine aun riendo hacia la cocina, busque en unas de las repisas de la alacena y encontré un paquete de palomitas de maíz. Las tome despojándolas de su empaque, para después colocarlo en el microondas. Presione dos minutos y estas comenzaron a girar en el interior de este mientras que los pequeños estallidos sonaban dentro de la bolsa de papel.

Me dirigí al refrigerador, tome una lata de refresco para Natsu y un bote de agua para mí, busque un recipiente profundo donde pudieran caber todas las palomitas. Después del sonoro pitido del electrodoméstico, saque la bolsa para vaciarla sobre el recipiente.

Como pude tome las bebidas, después las rosetas y camine hacia la sala nuevamente donde Natsu se encontraba sentado con el control del DVD en sus manos. Al verme pasar con todo en las manos rápido se aproximó a mí para ayudarme. Tomo el recipiente y las bebidas quedando ahora él con todo. Ambos reímos ya que era lo mismo.

Volví a tomar las bebidas y las deje sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro. Natsu se sentó, puso el recipiente sobre sus piernas y palmeo el sillón a un lado de él para que me sentara junto a él

—Claro, ahora prefieres a las palomitas— le dije tratando de fingir estar ofendida pero una risa se me escapo.

—Eso quisieran ellas— dijo riendo tomando mi mano para hacer que me sentara con él.

Solté una carcajada y me senté a su lado, el rápidamente paso su brazo sobre mis hombros, acople mi anatomía a la suya y acomode mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Giro e inclino su cabeza para poder verme, le sonreí y bese fugazmente sus labios. Regreso su mirada hacia el televisor y presiono un botón del control.

Los cortos incluidos en el DVD comenzaron, seguía sin saber cuál era la película que había elegido hasta que apareció el menú principal.

— ¿The Notebook?— pregunte soltando una risita.

— ¿Que tiene? Es la primera que vi— dijo sin entender — ¿La cambio?— me pregunto a punto de levantarse.

— ¿Nunca la has visto?— le pregunte impresionada haciéndolo regresar y que no se pusiera de pie.

—Noup— contesto acomodándose de nuevo.

—Natsu ¡¿cómo es posible eso?! ¡Todo mundo conoce esa película!— volví a reír.  
— ¿Tan buena es?

—Solo ponla— le dije besando su mejilla.

La película inicio, al inicio Natsu parecía aburrido. Y con obvia razón tenía al chico más inquieto que conozco sentado mirando una película de romance y drama.

La película iba a mediación, el recipiente de las palomitas ya estaba vacío y Natsu se entretenía jugando con mi cabello.

— ¡Natsu!— alargue abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué?— dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

—Ponle atención— golpe levemente en su estómago.

—Estoy poniendo atención, pero tú tienes la culpa de que me distraiga— dio un beso en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Finalmente logre que le pusiera atención pero aun así seguía jugando con mi cabello.

—Ahh— bufamos cuando se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

—Yo contesto— le dije poniéndome de pie, ya que seguramente eran mis padres. Y así fue era mi padre, me pregunto que por qué no había respondió el teléfono, yo solo le dije que estábamos afuera en el jardín y no escuche el teléfono. Después de todo era cierto. Hable con mi madre y hasta con la pequeña Michelle quien decía que no me extrañaba en lo absoluto, pero una pequeña risita por parte de ella me indico que era mentira.

Camine de nuevo a la sala cuando termino la llamada, reí al encontrarme con Natsu perdido en el televisor, volteo a verme con la boca abierta. La película había terminado.

—Ósea que ellos… ella… él…— balbuceo enternecido, camine hacia el sofá y me senté abrazándome a su torso.

— ¿Te gusto?—¨le pregunte riendo.  
—mm… no tanto como me gustas tú— tomo mi barbilla para suavemente subir mi rostro y así unir nuestros labios.

— ¿Quién era?— me pregunto separándose de mis labios.  
—Mis padres.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien.

El tiempo pasaba, digamos muy rápido. Estando con Natsu era más que especial. Su forma divertida y a la vez tierna de ser me volvía loca. Estábamos todo el tiempo juntos él me llevaba al colegio y pasaba por mí. Por más que le decía que no era necesario él insistía en hacerlo.

— ¡Hoy cumplo dos meses con Natsu!— le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Levy.

—Ya lo sabía— dijo riendo —Tienes dos semanas hablando de eso.

— ¡Hey!— alargue riendo.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer?— me pregunto.

—Pues no lo sé, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más— en realidad no tenía ni la mínima idea de cuál era su 'sorpresa' ya que incluso me pido que si podía irme al colegio en mi auto, ya que tenía que hacer un par de 'cosas'.

EL receso termino y yo aún seguía preguntándome que es lo que prepararía Natsu, las clases demoraban una eternidad, incluso me lleve algunos retos por parte de los maestros quienes me pedían que me concentrara y dejara 'mi mundo'.  
Finalmente toco el timbre de salida, tome mis libros y los metí en mi bolso, espere a Levy y juntas salimos.

Caminábamos de lo más tranquilas, cuando sentí que alguien por detrás me abrazaba por la cintura y me levantaba para luego girar rápidamente.

— ¡Loke!— grite mientras este seguía girando conmigo, él sabía que detestaba enormemente que hiciera eso. Cosa que lo motivaba aún más a realizarlo. — ¡Bájame!— le dije entre risas.

—Ahora entiendo porque tus novias terminaban tan rápido contigo— le dijo Levy levantando una ceja.

Antes de que Loke se cambiara de casa, cuando salía con una chica, a la semana dejaban de salir, ya que no soportaban la forma en la que nosotros nos llevábamos.

— ¿Y eso que hoy no viene por ti?— pregunto mirando al frente.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer unas 'cosas'— hice comillas en la última palabra.

—No entiendo porque sales con el— dijo haciendo cara de repulsión.

Después de casi tres meses no había logrado que Natsu y Loke se llevaran bien. Simplemente al verse a algunos metros de distancia ambos se 'obsequiaban' miradas asesinas.

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste :3**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

_**PD: Chicos saquen sus pañuelos, ya que este capítulo, los hará llorar :3 … y odiaran más a lisanna.**_

* * *

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 25

POV Lucy

— ¡Loke!— alargue riendo —Es que… es que él es increíble— dije seguido de un suspiro

—Si claro 'increíble'— era bastante notorio su sarcasmo —Creo que 'idiota' le queda mejor— volteé a verlo fulminantemente y vi como Levy le enterraba el codo en sus costillas

— ¿Quien está saliendo con él? ¿Tú o ella?— me defendió Levy

—Si lo sé… pero él no termina de agradarme para Lucy — agito mi cabello

— ¡Hey!— ahora yo lo golpe —Deberían de conocerse más…— le dije sonriente —En realidad él me hace feliz— me detuve para sacar las llaves de mi auto ya que habíamos llegado a este, pero en lugar de buscarlas seguí hablando —Es tierno, divertido, cariñoso…

— ¡Basta chica! ¡Qué comenzaras a tirar baba!— riendo Levy me interrumpió, cosa que agradezco si no hubiera seguido así por horas

—Pues más vale que no se pase de 'cariñoso' si no yo iré a darle 'cariño' a mi manera.

—Hey no te metas con mi novio, tú tienes a Aries— le dije soltando una carcajada, obviamente no se refería a esa clase de cariño. Entendí claramente el 'sabes a que me refiero' que me decía con su mirada. Lo abrace a él y después a mi amiga —Nos vemos mañana— les dije sonriente mientras buscaba mis llaves, ellos se fueron en el auto de Loke. Después de cerca de diez minutos de buscar las llaves, las encontré al fondo de mi bolsa.

Subí al auto para conducir hacia casa, cuando me puse a pensar que no había comprado nada para Natsu, y seguramente el había preparado algo especial.

Cambie de dirección hacia el centro comercial, estacione el auto, tome mi bolso y baje. A la velocidad de la luz recorrí el centro comercial en busca de algo, pero no lograba decidirme, estaba entre una camisa y una loción. Pero ninguno me convencía.

Regresaba a la tienda donde había visto la loción, pero pase por una joyería y vi un hermoso dije de plata en forma de corazón, el típico que se divide convirtiéndose en dos.

Entre a la joyería y pregunte por el, me dijeron el precio y afortunadamente entraba en mi presupuesto, al momento le grababan iníciales o lo que quisieras que llevara y además venía con todo y cadenas. Solo pague un extra por otra cadena, así la de Natsu sería un poco más larga y más gruesa. El que sería mi dije tenía una 'N' grabada y el de Natsu una 'L'

* * *

Pague con mi tarjeta de débito, seguramente mi padre me preguntaría en que había utilizado mi dinero, pero eso no importaba ahora.

La mujer que me atendía guardo la cadena de Natsu en una pequeña caja blanca con plateado.

Ya en el auto tome mi cadena y la coloque sobre mi cuello pero la escondí debajo de mi blusa.

Partí hacia la casa, el auto de Natsu estaba en el porche, así que obviamente estaba en la casa, tome la caja y mi bolsa.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, seguramente estaba arriba. De todos modos lo busque en la sala, pero no estaba, estaba por subir cuando escuche un fuerte ruido en la cocina como si algo se hubiera caído.

— ¿Natsu?— pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar a esta Natsu salió rápidamente

— ¡Hey!— dijo algo ¿nervioso? mientras se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el cabello

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunte aunque claramente no estaba bien su nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros

—S...si ¿y tú?— no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

—Natsu enserio estas...— no pude terminar de decir la oración, cuando logre ver a Lisanna, saliendo de la cocina. La sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció rápidamente al notar el intenso color rojo de los labios de la tipa, y no precisamente era de lápiz labial.

—Hasta luego lindo— se dirijo a Natsu y beso su mejilla, contuve mis ganas de arrancarle las extensiones de cabello y sostuve mi aniquilante mirada sobre Natsu.

—Princesa no es lo que estás pensando— comenzó a hablar aceleradamente, solo espere a que la "ex novia" de Natsu saliera de la casa.

—No me expliques nada— cerré mis ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlar mi enojo —Todo es más que obvio— lance fuertemente la pequeña caja hacia su pecho.

Pero como era de esperarse la atrapo, rápido comencé a subir las escaleras

—Lucy déjame explicarte— corrió detrás de mí y me sujeto del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando

—Suéltame ahora mismo— le dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo

—Por favor escúchame— insistió pero simplemente tire mi mano fuertemente haciendo que me soltara, seguí caminando ignorando los llamados de Natsu.

Llegue a mi habitación y la cerré recargándome en esta, por más que trataba de contener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, no logre hacerlo más y estas cayeron empapando mi rostro. Me sentía tan estúpida, tan utilizada.

¿Cómo podía haberme hecho eso?

—Hermosa ábreme— escuche detrás de la puerta seguido de dos golpes en la puerta, me deslice aún recargada en esta hasta que llegue al piso

—Vete Natsu— mi voz se entrecortaba

—Princesa por favor no llores déjame explicarte— se dio cuenta del sentimiento en mi voz

— ¿Que no llore?— reí amargamente — ¿Qué quieres que haga Natsu Dragneel, que este muerta de la risa, o que haga de cuenta de que nada paso?— las lágrimas aumentaban al igual que el dolor que tenía en el pecho

—Ábreme y déjame explicarte. — pidió nuevamente pero no le respondí, no le abriría. ¡Me había engañado! ¡En mi propia casa! y todavía se atrevía a decirme que no llorara. Loke tenía toda la razón. Es un idiota.

Rápido llego a mi mente Loke, si se enteraba de esto, no demoraría en matarlo. Aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, yo misma podría hacerlo con toda la rabia que se había creado en mi interior. Obviamente ni él ni Levy podrían enterarse.

—Tienes que escucharme yo llegue y...— comenzó a tratar de explicar pero otras voces lo interrumpieron

— ¡Lucy Volvimos!— ¿eran mis padres?

Inmediatamente limpie mis lágrimas, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta. Hay seguía Natsu estaba igual de sorprendido que yo,

—Son tus padres— se acercó para tomar mi mano pero retrocedí

—Pero en que buen momento llegaron— dije fríamente —Así no tendré que explicar nada— llene mis pulmones con oxígeno mientras trataba de mantener la frente en alto

— ¿C...cómo?— preguntó sin entender

—Entre tú y yo no paso... y no hay absolutamente nada— hacia un gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarme y llorar sin parar, me dolía enormemente.

—No Lucy, tu sabes que te amo y nunca podría herirte, déjame explicarte— volvió a acercarse a mi

—Déjame— lo que sentía era imposible de explicar, sentía unas fuertes punzadas en el estómago y en el pecho y lo que era peor no podía contener más las lágrimas. Las limpie con rabia nuevamente y le saque la vuelta, pero roso su mano con la mía y la tomo delicadamente

—No me hagas esto— susurro en tono de suplica

—Yo no hice nada— ¿Cuándo habíamos cambiado de papeles y ahora la mala de la historia era yo? —Cuando yo te decía que te amaba, no jugaba— mi intento por qué no se quebrara mi voz era inútil. Hice que me soltara y camine por el pasillo, hacia un enorme esfuerzo para controlar mi respiración y lágrimas. Llegue a las escaleras y logre ver a mis padres y a Michelle. Cambie mi deprimente rostro por una forzada sonrisa, me alegraba mucho que ellos estuvieran de vuelta. Así que Natsu se iría junto con todas sus malditas farsas.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahh se me olvida, hubo un comentario que me pregunto si faltaban más capítulos y la respuesta es… Si muchos mas.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

_**PD: Chicas consíganse pañuelitos, para los próximos capítulos.**_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 26

— ¡Volvieron!— alargue mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras — ¿Por qué no llamaron o avisaron?— pregunte mientras abrazaba a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia

—Decidimos darte la sorpresa— dijo mi padre

— ¿Estabas llorando?— pregunto preocupadamente mi madre

—Eh... es que ya los extrañaba, me gano la emoción— mentí

— ¡Hay hija!— agrego enternecida volviéndome a abrazar

— ¡Natsu!— saludo mi padre a Natsu quien venía bajando las escaleras — ¿No te ocasiono problemas?—

—No, ninguno en absoluto— mintió, claro que le había causado muchos problemas

— ¿Seguro?— pregunto incrédula mi madre —Esperemos que así siga, sin causar problemas—

—Bueno, iré a tomar mis cosas...— dijo Natsu con una forzada sonrisa

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer?— le dijo mi padre en tono de invitación

— ¡No!— lo interrumpí rápidamente, ocasionando que mis padres voltearan a verme sin comprender mi reacción —Su novia lo está esperando, creo que será mejor que se valla— claramente no hablaba de mi —No quieres hacerla esperar ¿cierto?

—S...Si será mejor que me valla...— pasó su mano por su cabello despeinándolo con cierto nerviosismo, dio la media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Me destrozaba, me aniquilaba, me rompía aún más el corazón que se fuera. Deseaba tanto tomar todo mi orgullo y enterrarlo bajo tierra, y así poderme lanzar a sus brazos sin importarme lo que había hecho. Más me era completamente imposible intentar hacer eso.

— ¡Ya me extrañabas!— me dirigí a Michelle mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos — ¡Por eso regresaste!— ella solo gritaba y se reía a carcajadas

— ¡Claro que no!— decía entre carcajadas — ¿Sabes que me dijo mami?— dijo mientras la bajaba

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?— le pregunte mientras caminaba con ella a la sala

— ¡Me va a comprar un gatito!— dijo emocionada

— ¿Un gatito?— le pregunte fingiendo mucha emoción ya que así ella se emocionaba aún más

— ¡Sí!— sonreía de oreja a oreja — ¡Y le voy a poner Jenny!— solté una carcajada — ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te ríes?— frunció su rubio ceño

—Pues porque yo creo que 'Jenny' es nombre como de perro ¿no crees?— le dije aunque que nombre se podía esperar de una pequeña niña de seis años

— ¡A mí me gusta Jenny!

—Está bien, Jenny es un nombre lindo— le dije riendo, si otras fueran las circunstancias, seguramente la habría hecho enojar. Pero no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de molestarla.

— ¿Lucy puedes ayudarme con las maletas de Michelle?— me llamo mi madre, solo le respondí que si

Fui a la entrada para tomar las rosas maletas y subirlas a su habitación, las tome mientras que Michelle no paraba de hablar sobre la que sería su nueva mascota.

Camine hacia las escaleras con las maletas y me topé con Natsu quien ya traía la suya, su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Lucy por favor...— olímpicamente lo ignore y seguí subiendo las escaleras.

El dolor en mi pecho era incontenible, respirando profundamente deje las maletas en la habitación de Michelle.

Pase toda la tarde con mis padres y Michelle, me platicaron de como la habían pasado allá, y que ahora podrían manejar la empresa desde acá, sin necesidad de abandonarme o cambiarme de colegio.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación. Me cambie y me senté en la cama, me sentía sola. Por tres meses no nos habíamos separado, más que por el tiempo que estaba en el colegio. Pero fuera de ahí siempre estábamos juntos. Subí mi mano a mi pecho y tome el pequeño dije con la letra 'N', no pude evitarlo y una lágrima volvió a caer.

Era increíble como seguían saliendo. Por un momento pensé en quitarme la cadena, más no lo hice. Acomode las sabanas para meterme debajo de estas. Me estire para apagar la lámpara que estaba en la pequeña mesa de noche, y no pude evitar mirar las fotos que hace poco nos habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones. Todo parecía ponerse intencionalmente para recordarme a él. Tome la tira de fotografías, y en automático las acaricie.

La regrese a la mesa de noche solo que esta vez debajo de un libro y así evitar volver a verla.

Tome una almohada para envolverla con mis brazos, me hacía tanta falta. Me había acostumbrado tanto a él. Sus grandes brazos envolviéndome haciéndome sentir segura, Su respiración chocando con mi cabello y su delicioso aroma inundando mis pulmones. Lo amaba más de lo que creía.

Pero todo había terminado. Tal vez para él ni siquiera había comenzado. Tal vez había sido una forma para entretenerse por el tiempo que estaría aquí. Sin darme cuenta había dejado la almohada llena de lágrimas, limpie mi rostro y gire la almohada. Cerré mis ojos y de un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño...

Me desperté ante el sonido de mi despertador, esta vez no eran las caricias de Natsu las que me despertaban. - ¡Basta!- mi voz interna me reclamo. Yo sola me lastimaba recordándolo a cada momento.

Entre al baño y deje correr el agua para que su temperatura se estabilizara, mientras eso sucedía me dirige al closet, tome lo primero que vi. No tenía ánimos de ponerme a buscar algún conjunto. Deje mi ropa sobre la cama y regrese a la regadera.

Si por mí fuera, me hubiera quedado por horas en la ducha, pero mi vida no había terminado solo porque Natsu ya no estaba en ella.

Termine de vestirme y tome mi bolsa, aún no muy segura, salí de mi habitación

¡Ya me voy!— avise desde la puerta.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto, aún no había pensado en que diría, ya seguramente Levy me preguntara sobre lo que sucedió ayer, pero no podía contarle la verdad ya que si no le decía a Loke ella misma iría a buscar a Natsu para aniquilarlo.

—Natsu Dragneel te mereces que le cuente a Loke— hablaba conmigo misma —Pero no puedo hacerlo— suspire profundamente

Llegue al colegio, afortunadamente era algo tarde, por lo que todos estaban en los salones, así no me encontraría con Loke, y en el salón sería más fácil evitar las preguntas de Levy.

Entre al edificio, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Así que sin dificultad alguna llegue a mi casillero, saque mis libros para las siguientes clases y cerré este de un fuerte golpe, caminaba hacia el salón cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saque de mi bolsa y mire la pantalla. Era un mensaje de... Natsu. Sin siquiera abrirlo lo elimine, no quería entrar llorando al salón.

Di dos golpes sobre la puerta de la aula y entre, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia mi

—Heartpilia... llega tarde— me recordó el profesor

—Lo siento— dije mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar, tratando de ignorar la extrañada mirada de Lucy….

Saque rápidamente un par de bolígrafos, el cuaderno de la materia y comencé a escribir todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. De pronto una pequeña bolita de pape golpeo mi mejilla derecha, volteé y Levy me dijo 'Léela' marcando los labios y sin sonido para que no nos descubrieran.

Tome el pequeño papel y leí: '¿Qué te sucede?' reí nerviosamente y volteé a verla nuevamente y me miraba con detenimiento. Me conocía tan bien.

Respondí el papel: '¿Qué me sucede de qué?' aproveche que el profesor volteaba hacia el pizarrón para seguir escribiendo y lance el papel hacia el asiento de Levy.

Me regreso el pape: 'Sabes que no me puedes engañar... algo te sucede' bien a ella no podía mentirle sobre nada, sabía muy bien cuando algo me sucedía, si estaba triste, feliz, enojada. Le hice una seña indicándole que me esperara, asintió con la cabeza y cada una siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-¡Estúpido timbre!- pensé molesta no podía retrasarlo más tenía que hablar con Levy. Tome mis libros, salí del salón y rápidamente Levy me alcanzo.

—Habla ya...— me dijo mirándome fijamente para asegurarse de que no le mintiera

—Ayer llegaron mis padres— le conté sonriente

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto sonriendo igual

—Sip— le conteste

—Pero no... A ti algo te pasa y no es solo eso— me dijo levantando una de sus cejas

—Sí, solo es eso— insistí —Mis padres llegaron y Natsu... y Natsu se fue— después de todo no estaba mintiendo

¿Y les dirás sobre ustedes?— me pregunto mientras entrabamos al siguiente salón

—N... no— me senté en mi lugar

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto

—No lo sé... creo que será mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto por un tiempo— dije no muy segura

— ¿Entonces por qué tu cara de depresión?— rio

—Solo estoy algo triste porque se fue, pero es todo— le tendría que decir la verdad pero no hasta que me encargara de Loke.

Las clases pasaron rápido, al igual que en el receso, platicábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, y según lo que me contó Levy, Loke estaría en entrenamiento hasta pasando la salida, por una semana ya que se acercaban los torneos.

Salimos y Levy se tuvo que ir, su madre había pasado por ella. Yo tenía que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para unos resúmenes que tenía que elaborar.

…

Me dirigía al estacionamiento, traía mi bolsa, los 3 libros sumamente pesados y una botella de agua que recién había comprado en una de las maquinas distribuidas por el campus.

…

—Carga otra cosa más y apuesto que te desarmas— volteé y de pronto tenía a Loke a un lado

—En vez de burlarte, deberías de ayudarme— le dije riendo por su tonto comentario

—Dame— me dijo tomando los libros

— ¿Y Levy? ¿Ya se fue?— me pregunto

—Sí, su mama vino por ella— le dije abriendo la botella de agua para poder beber de esta

—Mm...—Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza — ¿Y cómo te fue ayer?

— ¿Ayer?— lo mire extrañada

—Si... Levy me dijo que cumplías dos meses con el idiota.

—Si— le dije sin muchos ánimos

— ¿Hey que pasa?

— ¿Q... Qué pasa de qué?— rápido cambie mi triste rostro por una sonrisa — ¡Ayer volvieron mis padres!— agregue aceleradamente, intentando cambiar el tema

— ¿Enserio?— sonrió —Pasare a saludarlos... cuando no este entrenando— ambos reímos —Entonces quiere decir que Natsu se fue de tu casa ¿No?— porque tenía que preguntarme por él, nunca lo hacía y cuando no quería hablar sobre él, aparecía en la conversación.

—Así es— afirme — ¿Y por qué no estas entrenando ahora?— pregunte nuevamente cambiando rotundamente el tema, rogando por dentro que no se diera cuenta.

—A ver...— dejo los libros sobre mi auto —Nunca paras de hablar sobre el idiota ese, lo ofendo y no lo defiendes, te pregunto algo y cambias el tema ¿Qué te sucede?— se dio cuenta

—N...no me sucede nada, solo sé que no te gusta que hable de él así que no lo hago— mentí, normalmente me divertía hacerlo enojar, camine y me senté en el cofre del auto

—Por favor Bombón — dijo irónicamente

¡Enserio!— le dije

¿Es el idiota no?— me miraba fijamente

¡Loke!— alargue — ¡No solo porque estoy seria quiere decir que me hizo algo!— trataba de contenerme y no romper en llanto

—Te conozco y lo sabes— se sentó a mi lado, ambas miradas se dirigían hacia el piso —Tú tienes toda mi confianza, y siento que tú no confías en mi, ni un poquito— volteo a verme, sus palabras me pusieron peor. No podía estar más sensible, así que las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición

_**Pfff se le armo a natsu :3 le quería seguir al capítulo, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que levantar a las 6:40 am para ir al curso de la prepa y regreso hasta la 1:30pm. Llego cansada y me voy directo a dormir.**_

_**Talvez no actualice en estos días, pero les aseguro que haré todo lo posible para no dormirme y actualizar (aunque parezca zombie XD) **_

_**Espero que les guste, por cierto muy pronto esta historia se acabara y por cierto si son chicas, consíganse mas pañuelitos, que los próximos capítulos, lloran :3**_

_**Vieron el manga, estuvo genial, pero el beso de gajeel y levy (kyaaa) *¬* **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

_**PD: Chicas consíganse pañuelitos extras, porque el capítulo que viene, las hará llorar.**_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 27

— ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?— me pregunto al mismo tiempo que con su dedo pulgar limpiaba mi lágrima. Dentro de toda la tristeza que tenía, se coló una sonrisa

—Es que no quiero que salgas corriendo a partirle la cara...— Con eso le había dicho todo. Ya que después de sonreír su rostro se tornó serio.

— ¿Qué te hizo?— volví a bajar mi mirada al piso — ¿Qué te hizo Lucy?— volvió a preguntar ya que no había roto mi silencio —Si no me dices...

—Prométeme que no le vas a hacer absolutamente nada...— lo interrumpí

— ¡Claro que no!— dijo exaltado poniéndose de pie

—Promételo Loke— lo mire fijamente —Ni Levy y mucho menos tú, le puede hacer algo que atente con su integridad física— lo señale con mi dedo índice, lo miraba seriamente para que entendiera que no era broma

—Está bien...— dijo sonriendo perversamente

— ¡Tampoco mental!

—Oh vamos Lucy — alargo con fastidio —Tan siquiera déjame decirle lo que se merece— volvió a sentarse desesperado a mi lado

—Loke, ni siquiera sabes que hizo...

—No me importa, esa lagrima no fue la única que tiraste por él— tenía razón más no por eso iba a masacrar a Natsu, además él no se dejaría así que Loke también terminaría lastimado

—Y voy a tirar más si a ti se te ocurre tocarlo— le dije sincera. El solo me miraba negando con la cabeza —Ahora promételo— insistí

—Bien— dijo no muy convencido después de unos segundos

— ¡Promételo!

—Si... te lo prometo— dijo con fastidio

—Terminamos... porque ayer... ayer que llegue— me dolía recordar sentía un terrible hueco en el pecho —e...estaba su ex novia en la casa— Loke me miraba atento mientras que yo jugaba con mis dedos

— ¿Su ex novia?— pregunto sin entender

—Si... llegue y Natsu salió de la cocina muy nervioso, yo de ilusa pensé que era por la 'sorpresa' que dijo que me tenía, y la sorpresa fue su estúpida ex novia, saliendo de la cocina con los labios rojos a punto de explotar— hablaba acelerada y mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse de nuevo.

Se puso de pie y me dio la espalda, yo tenía la mirada en mis manos pero note como pasaba su mano por su cabello desesperado y sumamente molesto.

—Lucy porque no me dejas ir a romperle la cara al imbécil— me dijo en tono de suplica

— ¡Porque lo amo Loke!— de un segundo a otro estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, agradecía tanto que no hubiera gente donde estábamos —...Lo amo — mi voz se entrecortaba —Él es demasiado importante para mí, aunque yo no lo sea para él— limpie las gotas de mi rostro —Y yo me muero si algo le pasa— se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y también lo abrace mientras que mis lágrimas se dedicaban a mojar su playera

—Hey esta no es la Lucy que conozco— acariciaba mi cabello —La Lucy Heartpilia que yo conozco, nunca lloraría por un estúpido— logro su cometido, hacerme reír.

—Ya...— dije limpiando mis lágrimas separándome de él —Ya no llorare más...— estaba más que claro que ni yo me creía lo que había dicho, pero como quiera lo intentaría.

— ¡Esa es mi Bombón!— me abrazo nuevamente —Además... no quiero que arruines todas mis camisas— tiro de su camisa para ver la marca que mis lágrimas habían dejado en ella

— ¡Eres un tonto!— lo empuje riendo

—Tú sabes que es broma...— se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta de mi auto y la abrió, para tomar mis libros y ponerlos en el asiento del copiloto. Camine hacia el auto.

—Bombón, tú eres muy especial, y si él no te supo valorar, él se lo pierde— limpio otra lagrima que se había colado a mi mejilla —No te quiero ver mal ¿ok?—

—Ok— sonreí lo mejor que pude y abrace nuevamente a mi mejor amigo —Gracias— le dije antes de subir a mi auto y partir a casa. —

* * *

Sin muchos ánimos subí a mi habitación. Había esquivado la comida con la excusa de que había comido en el colegio.

Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso y lance mi celular junto con mis llaves en la cama.

Entre al closet para buscar algo más cómodo. Terminaba de vestirme cuando escuche el muy leve sonido que crea mi celular al vibrar. Corrí hacia donde estaba este, el cual no paraba de vibrar. Lo tome y mire la pantalla. Natsu.

Me debatía entre responder o no. Quería hacerlo. Aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, solo para escuchar su melodiosa voz pronunciar mi nombre. Después de diez segundos, dejo de vibrar.

* * *

Pase todo el día haciendo las tareas del colegio, no era algo que disfrutara pero me distraía bastante.

Termine con todos los trabajos, incluso algunos los había adelantado, pero ya no podía más. Por más deprimida que estaba, demasiada tarea, digamos que no era 'sano' para mí.

Baje a la cocina, mire televisión en la sala, salí al jardín, me senté en el comedor. Simplemente no me hallaba en la casa. Algo me hacía falta y sabía más que con exactitud lo que era.

Finalmente decidí llamar a Levy y contarle. Ya me había 'asegurado' de que Loke no haría una estupidez.

— ¿Si?— respondió Levy del otro lado de la bocina

—Tengo algo que contarte— dije sin siquiera pensarlo

— ¿Pero ahora si me dirás la verdad?— me dijo riendo

— ¿Te dijo algo Loke?— le respondí con otra pregunta

—O sea... ¿Loke sabe y yo no?— ahora ella respondió con otra pregunta

—Es... es sobre Natsu y yo— trataba de no hablar fuerte para que nadie me escuchara

— ¿Vienes o voy?— me preguntaba si iba a su casa o si ella venía a la mía

—Voy para allá ¿sí?

—Te espero— me dijo antes de colgar

* * *

Tome un pantalón de tela negro y una blusa verde de tirantes, ya en las noches comenzaba a disminuir la temperatura así que tome una sudadera también verde pero de un verde más oscuro que la blusa, unos tenis y ate mi cabello en una coleta. Moví todos mis libros y cosas que estaban aún en mi cama y tome las llaves, iba a tomar el celular pero preferí dejarlo.

Después de avisar que iría a casa de Levy, subí a mi auto y partí hacia casa de mi amiga.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre de casa de Levy.

— ¡Hey!— me saludo sonriente yo solo forcé una sonrisa — ¿Qué paso?

Subimos a su habitación y yo comencé a contarle la 'historia' y el motivo por el cual no le había querido decir nada.

— ¿Entonces no me ibas a decir?— se hizo la ofendida

—Si... solo que buscaba una forma de que Loke se controlara, pero cuando hable con él y no pude evitarlo y termine contándole todo— explique

—Bien— dijo sonriente —Pero estoy de acuerdo con Loke, deberíamos de ir a decirle lo que se merece— frunció su rubio ceño

—Oh no claro que no— le dije seria

—Tan siquiera a la estúpida esa...— dijo en tono de suplica

—Ah por eso no te preocupes... tenlo por seguro que si la veo en la calle, no se la acaba— ambas reímos

— ¿Y no te ha llamado? o ¿algo?

—En la mañana me mandó un mensaje, y cuando llegue a casa llamo— dije cabizbaja

—Y...

—El mensaje lo elimine sin siquiera leerlo y no le respondí cuando llamo— le conté

— ¡Por que no leíste el mensaje!— me reclamo poniéndose de pie

—Levy... ¡es que no! ¡no puedo!— le dije tomando con desespero mi cabeza —No tienes una idea de cuanto llegue a quererlo y de pronto lo veo en esa situación...— como era de esperarse o más bien ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos —Simplemente me destrozo.

Seguimos platicando por horas, hasta que creí que era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

La semana había pasado con una lentitud terrible, no salía de casa más que solo para ir al colegio, mis calificaciones eran buenas, pero a duras penas ingería algo de alimento, no estaba bien.

Recibía constantes llamadas de Natsu, pero yo no hacía más que ignorarlas, al igual que los mensajes. No tenía el suficiente valor para leerlos.

* * *

— ¿Segura que estas bien?— me pregunto mi madre algo preocupada —Nunca habías rechazado una comida, pero desde que llegamos apenas y la tocas.

—Si estoy bien, solo que no tengo hambre ahorita— le dije tratando de sonreír

— ¿Segura?— insistió

—Si segura— sonreí

—Bien...— estaba por salir de la cocina cuando regreso —Sabes, le prometí a Michelle que la llevaría al centro comercial para que eligiera a su mascota, pero ni tu padre ni yo podemos ir llegaremos hasta tarde... ¿la podrías llevar hoy?— me pregunto

—Claro— le dije sonriente


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. **

_Lucy, una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokio. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, ya que le encantan los viajes, pero sus padres le dirán que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres la dejarían a cargo de un… ¿niñero?_

_**PD: Chicas consíganse pañuelitos extras, porque el capítulo que viene, las hará llorar.**_

**El niñero.**

Capítulo 28

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escuche el timbre, regrese ya que mi madre me pidió que abriera.

— ¡Hey!— salude a Loke que estaba en la entrada

— ¡Hola! vine a...— me examino de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza —Si sigues así vas a desaparecer— me dijo seriamente

—No seas exagerado— aunque claramente sabía que no exageraba —Ven, pasa— le invite

— ¿Loke?— dijo mi madre sorprendida — ¡Volviste!— se acercó a él y le dio un cariñoso abrazo

—Y ustedes también volvieron— dijo riendo

— ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?— le pregunto mi padre refiriéndose a él y su familia

—Hace unos meses, poco después de que se fueron ustedes. — les conto —Iba a pasar a saludar antes, pero los entrenamientos no me dejaban.

— ¿Volviste a entrar al equipo?— pregunto mi padre

—Bueno iré a cambiarme— avise ya que se mantendrían por un buen tiempo hablando solo de deportes

— ¿Vas a salir?— me pregunto Loke.

—Si... iré con Michelle al centro comercial por una mascota— le conté — ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

—Claro— dijo sonriente

Subí las escaleras y después de ir a despertar a Michelle fui a mi habitación para tomar una ducha rápida. Me envolví en una toalla blanca, para así poder buscar algo de ropa en el closet. Elegí una blusa negra, con un short blanco y unos tenis.

Deje mi cabello suelto, no tenía humor de maquillarme así que tome mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

— ¿Michelle ya estas lista?— grite en el pasillo

— ¡Sí!— grito emocionada mientras salía corriendo de su habitación

—Bien vamos— le dije y bajamos las escaleras

—Estamos listas— le avise a loke quien seguía muy metido en la plática con mi padre

— ¿Quién es él?— me pregunto refiriéndose a Loke

— ¿Hey no me recuerdas?— le pregunto Loke haciendo un puchero

— ¡No!— le contesto Michelle riendo por el gesto que este había puesto

— Yo soy Loke y soy amigo de tu hermana y te conocí cuando eras una bebe— le dijo mientras ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Michelle.

—Loke aún es una bebe— le dije riendo

— ¡Claro que no!— me reclamo la pequeña

— Bueno ya ¿Nos vamos?— le pregunte y esta volvió a gritar 'si' emocionada

Nos despedimos y salimos de la casa saque las llaves de mi auto pero Loke me detuvo.

—Vamos en el mío— me dijo y caminamos a su auto

Durante todo el camino Michelle no paraba de hablar sobre la que sería su nueva mascota, yo como ya era de costumbre mantenía mi mirada hacia abajo mientras que jugueteaba sin ánimos con mis dedos.

Loke de vez en cuando, volteaba a verme. Yo fingía no sentir su mirada, no quería que me regañara.

En minutos ya estábamos en el centro comercial, Loke estaciono el auto y bajamos.

—Bombón no puedes seguir así...— me dijo en un susurro para que Michelle no escuchara y, o preguntara algo.

—Loke— lo nombre —Solo ignórame... ya se me pasara— tal vez no mentía, tan solo tengo diecisiete años como para arruinarme la vida solo por un chico. En definitiva estaba sobre reaccionando. Pero aun así, dolía. Y mucho.

—Si ya se te pasara— dijo sarcásticamente —Por eso aún conservas esa medalla.

Subimos las escaleras eléctricas para poder llegar al segundo piso del gran centro comercial.

Llegamos a la tan esperada tienda de mascotas. Michelle apenas veía a un minino y un 'Ahh' de ternura salía de sus labios, ' ¡Este!' decía entusiasmada pero se daba la vuelta y encontraba a otro y... '¡Este!' volvía a decir emocionada.

—Sabes...— le dijo Loke —No creo que tus padres te dejen llevar toda la tienda— Michelle soltó una pequeña risa tímida.

—Si Michelle... debes decidirte solo por uno— apoye a loke.

— ¡Pero es que todos son tan lindos!— dijo con tristeza por no poder elegir, siguió mirándolos y jugando con ellos

— ¡Ese!— finalmente se decidió era una pequeña gatita color negro con una manchita en la frente muy parecida a una media luna.

— ¡A ver!— le dije mientras comenzaba a abrir la jaula en la que estaba la pequeña minina

—Se supone que las jaulas son para que no salgan de ahí— me dijo Loke riendo

—No me gustan las jaulas— dije fingiendo una aguda voz como si proviniera de la minina

—Hey... poco a poco vuelves— agrego riendo yo solo rodé mis ojos y acaricie a 'Jenny'

—Ten— se lo entregue a Michelle quien feliz lo recibió

—Disculpa, no se debe sacarlos de la jaula— escuche que una voz masculina me informaba

— ¿Enserio?— alargue con una exagerada y fingida importancia

—Es que llevaremos este...— le informo Loke.

—Perfecto síganme...— dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la caja

—Idiota...— susurre cuando se dio la vuelta, los tres me escucharon Michelle y Loke empezaron a reír mientras que el tipo se limitaba a mirarme indignado.

—No hables así delante de tu hermana...— me reprendió Loke aun riendo

Llegamos a la caja, el tipo tecleo unas cosas en la computadora

— ¡Espera!— me dijo Michelle — ¿No llevamos collar y plato para comida y comida?

—Ven yo te acompaño— le dijo Loke para así poderse ganar su confianza

— ¿Lucy?— pregunto Michelle.

—Anda ve, aquí te espero— le dije sonriendo

—Nombre, teléfono, email...— dijo el sujeto de la caja mientras me entregaba una pluma y un papel, los tome —Sirve para avisarte de descuentos, ofertas, citas tal vez...— apenas había puesto la primer letra de mi nombre y solté la pluma sobre el mostrador

—No lo creo...— dije haciendo cara de desagrado

En segundos Loke y Michelle llegaron a mi lado cargado de cosas.

—Creí que solo iban por un collar, comida y un plato para comida— les dije riendo.

Pagué todo, bueno más bien mis padres pagaran todo, ya que pase la tarjeta de crédito. Loke cargaba las dos bolsas llenas con las cosas para el minino.

— ¿Vamos por un helado?— bien con esto loke se había ganado por completo el amor de Michelle.

— ¡Sí!— Ambos corrieron hacia la heladería no antes entregarme a la gatita

—Déjame decirte que eres muy linda...— le dije a la gatita mientras la acariciaba, seguía caminando con Jenny y acariciándola cuando choque con alguien

—Lo siento mucho...— me disculpe con el chico quien levantaba sus bolsas del piso

—No yo lo siento no veía por donde caminaba.

—K..K…Kaname— dije cuando por fin vi el rostro del igual que yo distraído chico

— ¡Lucy!— dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa... idéntica a la de su hermano — ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto sonriente

—Bien— mentí con una sonrisa — ¿Y tú?

—También, vine a hacer unas compras con Natsu pero se me perdió— genial ahora estaba en el mismo centro comercial que Natsu, tenía que salir de este lo más pronto posible. Loke y Michelle regresaron esta traía un enorme helado de chocolate.

—Ella es Michelle, mi hermana— me dirigí a kaname —Y él es Loke un gran amigo— Kaname tendió su mano hacia Loke.

—Kaname Dragneel— se presento

—Dragneel ¿eh?— dijo mirándolo firmemente, notaba la tensión de Loke y disimuladamente lo pisé

—Bueno tenemos que volver a casa— le dije despidiéndome para poder salir 'corriendo'

—Está bien, ¿nos vemos luego?— pregunto sonriente

—Claro— le conteste y rápidamente me di la media vuelta pero nuevamente no puse atención en lo que hacía y choque con alguien, solo que esta vez perdí el equilibrio debido al fuerte choque.

Yo me imaginaba ya en el piso y por inercia cerré fuertemente los ojos, pero me sujetaron de la cintura evitando mi estrellamiento contra el piso. Abrí mis ojos aliviada.

—Na… Natsu...— en automático se formo un nudo en mi garganta —

_**Wuooo hola chicos, sé que me quieren tirar tomates por no actualizar, pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas.**_

_**He entrado a la prepa y me dejan demasiada tarea y más porque voy en el mañana.**_

_**Iba a actualizar hace 3 días la historia, pero no tenía previsto que me iba a enfermar como ahorita estoy con gripe, temperatura y tos y aun asi tengo que ir a la prepa.**_

_**Casi no he podido agarrar mucho la laptop porque mis hermanas la ocupan con sus tareas y a mí me dejan excluida T-T .Solo puedo utilizar mi celular Para leer los fanfic :3**_

_**Les pido un favor, alguien me regalaría un fanfic para mí (gruvia ) porfiisss :3**_

_**Y les prometo que actualizaría más seguido.**_

_**PD: gracias por los reviews, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes **____** y les diré que el capítulo que viene será cuando natsu y Lucy hablaran.**_


End file.
